Des Capes et d'Epée
by Lou999
Summary: Duo est un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit, jusqu'au jour où la très connue et mystérieuse école d'OZ lui envoit un dossier d'inscription alors qu'il n'a rien demander. Qu'est ce que cela cache ?
1. Yume

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Pour le tout premier et petit chap, je ne vous mets pas de résumer de l'histoire. Vous verrez au fur et à mesure.

Note : Voilà, c'(est la fic que j'écris depuis un petit bout de temps. Les brouillons ne sont pas encore finit mais je vous la mets tout de même. Pour le titre, ne me demander pas pourquoi c'est celui là. Je l'aimais bien et puis c'est tout… Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Duo : Et voilà qu'elle en commence une autre.

Quatre : Lou, t'en as pas assez comme ça ?

Lou : Hum… Ba, disons que je vais avoir carrément plus de temps pour les taper donc je peux me permettre de la publier.

Heero : J'ai peur… Qu'est-ce que ça va donner encore ?

Lou : Mais non, elle est mimi cette fic ! Bon, pour le moment elle est très très longue et je suis pas au bout…

Trowa : C'est-à-dire ?

Lou : Ba euh…L'histoire est bien encrée, mais il reste le plus important… et à mon avis, j'en ais pas finit avec ça….

Wufei : On va devoir t'acheter un nouveau crayon à papier !

Lou : Peut être ! Aller, laissons les lectrices découvrir le chap !

Chapitre 1 : Yume

Il était debout, terrorisé dans al lumière aveuglante, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tellement le bruit lui vrillait les tympans. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Malgré tout, il tourna très légèrement la tête et entre aperçu les énormes phares du camion qui glissait inexorablement dans sa direction. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, abandonnant toute lutte, il se sentit brutalement projeter en avant. Il y eu un énorme bouquant et des crissements de pneus. Quand il sentit une étreinte, comme si quelqu'un le portait, il ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans un regard bleu magique et intense. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de cet immense océan couleur lagon…

Duo ouvrit brutalement les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il se passa un main sur son front moite puis tourna la tête sur le côté. En grosses lettres rouges lumineuses, son réveil indiquait 6 h 27. Le garçon se recala sur son oreiller moelleux et attendit que son réveil sonne, en réfléchissant.

Duo : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce souvenir n'arrête pas de revenir depuis quelque temps. Et à chaque fois je me réveille avant d'avoir pu voir le visage de celui ou celle qui m'a sauvé ce fameux jour. Je me rappelle juste de ces magnifiques yeux... De ce bleus si particulier…

Le réveil sonnant, Duo aplatit sa main contre le bouton d'arrêt, repoussa d'un coup la couverture et se leva joyeusement. Après s'être étiré, il ouvrit en grand ses rideaux, enfila un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine. Il y retrouva sa sœur et sa mère qui papotaient tranquillement.

Duo : B'jour les filles.

Le garçon contourna la table et alla faire un baiser à sa mère puis s'installa aux côtés de sa sœur.

Duo : Alors Hilde, c'est aujourd'hui ta sortie à la tour de Tokyo n'est-ce pas !

Hilde : Oui. Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir y faire.

Duo : Surtout, si quelqu'un t'embête là bas, dis le moi !

Duo était du genre hyper protecteur envers sa sœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa petite sœur adorée malheureuse. D'ailleurs il était resté volontairement dans le même établissement qu'elle, sauf que lui était en 2nd et sa sœur en 3ème.

Hilde : T4inquiète pas pour moi grand frère.

Hilde lui sauta dessus alors qu'il attaquait sa tartine de confiture. Comme à son habitude, la jeune fille chercha à enlever l'élastique qui maintenant les cheveux de son frère en tresse. Mais Duo fut plus rapide et attrapa le bout de sa tresse.

Duo : Ts, ts, ts…

Dès la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, la petite s'était mise à jouer avec sa tresse et s'en était de venu un jeu. Elle avait 5 ans et 6 quand Yoko, sa mère, l'avait été adoptée à son tour et depuis ce jour, ils étaient inséparables. Duo reporta son attention sur son jus d'orange.

Yoko : Oh Duo ! J'ai oublié de te donner une lettre hier. Tiens.

Sa mère se retourna et prit une petite enveloppe dans une panière. Duo s'en empara,l'air surprit.

Duo : pour moi ?

Hilde : Hum… C'est peut être sa petite amie…

Duo : Mais non ! Faudrait que j'en ai une déjà, et tu sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver de si tôt !

Hilde lui fit une grimace alors qu'il examinait la lettre. Son nom, prénom et adresse étaient écrits à la main. Une belle écriture fine.

Yoko : Tu as peut être une admiratrice mon chéri.

Duo : Maman, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire. Il leur avait avoué quelques mois auparavant qu'il semblait préférer être avec des garçon plutôt qu'avec des filles. Sa mère avait parut surprise sur le moment puis lui avait fait un grand sourire et lui avait expliquer gentiment et sérieusement ce que ça voulait dire. Heureusement ce n'était pas un sujet tabou et sa mère et sa sœur l'avait accepter sans problème.

Duo attrapa un couteau propre et ouvrit la lettre avec. Il déplia doucement le papier. Au fur et a mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur.

Yoko : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Duo : Je euh… un… C'est une…

Sa sœur ne supportant pas l'attente, lui arracha le papier des mains et le parcourut vite fait des yeux.

Hilde : Ben ça alors… Ca dit que ton dossier au Lycée OZ à été validé… Ils te rappellent que tu rentres le 2 septembre à 10 h 00 et qu'une chambre te sera assignée…

Yoko : Quoi ? Tu as posé un dossier là bas ?

Duo : Euh non… enfin… Non, c'est pas ce que…

Sa mère lui saisit les mains et les serra avant d'embrasser son fils.

Yoko : C'est merveilleux ! Cette école est très réputée ! Elle ne prend que les meilleurs élèves.

Duo : Mais maman, ce n'est pas moi qui est posé ce dossier ! Je sais que c'est bientôt la fin des cours mais tout de même. Et puis, je ne veux pas y aller.

Yoko : C'est étrange dans ce cas… Je vais téléphoner pour savoir. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ?

Duo : Mais une si grande école, c'est très chère et puis je serais loin de vous !

Yoko : Oz prend en charge leurs élèves de A à Z. Il faut juste payer les repas et les fournitures… Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais.

Duo : maman, c'ets certainement une erreur, tu t'enflammes rt vite.

Yoko : Tu as peut être raison…

Duo : Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas vous quitter.

Yoko : Ca il le faudra bien un jour. Je vais voir si tu es bien pris en 1ère.

Duo : Je veux bien, merci.

Hilde : Bon, on va être en retard…

Hilde se leva et se rua vers la salle de bain du haut alors que Duo finissait d'engloutir son petit déjeuner. Il monta ensuite dans sa chambre après avoir ranger ses couverts.

Duo : _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire… ? Ca m'intrigue vraiment beaucoup… Oz… Maman était tellement heureuse…_

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le garçon enclencha sa chaîne Hifi et ouvrit son placard. Il regarda un moment dedans puis sortit un jeans noir et une chemise à manches courtes de même couleur. Il alla ensuite vers sa commode.

Duo : Hilde, dépêches !

Hilde : Vi vi…

Duo regarda la porte de la salle de bain avec un sourire et prépara vite fais son sac. Puis se fut à son tour de prendre la salle de bain.

7 h 45 :

Duo : Bye maman ! A toute à l'heure !

Duo ferma la porte et rattrapa sa sœur qui marchait tranquillement devant.

Hilde : Tu sais Duo, tu n'es pas obliger de rester au lycée Tsuyoki pour me protéger comme ça.

Duo : Tu es ma petite sœur, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

Hilde : J'ai 15 ans, grand frère.

Duo : Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Il y a 10 ans quand j'ai fait ta connaissance, j'ai tout de suite sut que j'allais t'adorer et je me suis juré de te protéger envers et contre tout… Pas comme…

Duo ferma les yeux et serra poings. Sa sœur s'approcha de lui et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

Hilde : Tu avais 5 ans Duo… 5 ans. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu n'aurais rien pu y changer. Aller, fais moi un sourire. Je te préfère en mère poule que tout tristounet.

D'un geste rapide, la petite lui attrapa le bout de sa tresse et retira l'élastique avant de partir en courant avec un cri de victoire. Duo eut juste le temps de saisir sa tresse et partit à la poursuite de sa sœur. Ils arrivèrent tout essoufflés à leur bahut.

Duo : Hilde ! Hilde espèce de petite peste, rends moi ça !

Le garçon retrouva sa sœur accouder à un mur avec une amie. Elle discutait joyeusement avec elle en jouant insolemment avec son élastique. Duo s'approcha.

Hilde : Oh, un prob grand frère ?

Duo : On voit que tu fais partit du club d'athlé… Bonjour Ayaka.

Ayaka : 'Lut Duo.

Duo : Bon, tu me le rends petite peste ?

Hilde : de quoi ?

Duo mit le bout de sa tresse sous le nez de sa sœur et l'agita.

Duo : ce qui va au bout ! Je ne vais pas tenir ma tresse toute la journée !

Hilde : Tu n'as cas la lâcher.

Duo : Certainement et comme ça, je me baladerais toute le journée les cheveux tombant jusqu'aux genoux !

Hilde : Ah ! Notre car est arrivé ! Il faut que j'y aille grand frère, bonne journée !

La fille embrasa son frère sur la joue et partit en sautillant vers le regroupement des élèves.

Duo : Hi… Hilde ! Mon élastique !

La petite lui fit un signe de main sans se retourner et se fondit parmi ses camarades.

Duo : Ah c'est pas vrai…

Ayaka : Tiens…

Duo se retourna vers l'amie de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait retiré le ruban pourpre qui retenait ses cheveux en queue haute et lui tendait.

Ayaka : Ca ira ?

Un peu surprit, Duo prit le bout de tissu foncé entre ses doigts.

Duo : il ne fallait pas Ayaka… C'est très gentil.

Ayaka : Ba, tu me le rendras ce soir. Je suppose que tu vas attendre Hilde.

Duo : En effet. Très bien. Merci encore et bonne journée.

Duo noua rapidement le ruban puis disparut sans s'apercevoir que Ayaka rougissait légèrement.

Hilde : Hey ! Ayaka ! On va partir sans toi !

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna pour voir Hilde la héler. Elle la rejoignit rapidement.

Hilde : Dis donc toi, si tu crois que je t'ais pas vue…

Ayaka : Je n'ais rien fait sauf aider ton pauvre frère. Tu es méchante avec lui !

Hilde : Juste aider ? En tout cas, t'es toute rouge. Je t'ais déjà dis que t'auras aucune chance avec mon frère.

Ayaka : Oui, merci de me le rappeler ! C'est juste que tu veux le garder pour toi.

Hilde : Pas du t

Ayaka : Il n'aime pas les plus jeune que lui ?

Hilde : Je ne pense pas que ça le dérange, mais laisses tomber tout de même. Le problème est ailleurs…

Elles cessèrent de parler quand le professeur commença l'appel.

9 h 25 :

Duo était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendait pas ce que racontait le professeur. Il était en anglais et ne ce souciait pas trop de cette langue, étant plus ou moins sa langue maternelle. Il avait passé ces 5 premières années dans une église qui faisait orphelinat en angleterre. Et Yoko, sa mère adoptive avait toujours fait l'effort de parler anglais régulièrement avec lui. Aujourd'hui il le parlait sans aucun problème tout comme le japonais.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. Comme il s'agissait du directeur, tous les élèves se levèrent d'un bloc.

Dirlo : Vous pouvez vous assoire. Excuses moi Toma mais je voudrais voir Duo.

Toma : Aucun problème. Duo s'il te palis.

Duo se leva et zigzagua entre les tables en jetant de drôles de regards au directeur.

Dirlo : Je te le ramène un peu plus tard.

Le directeur invita Duo à sortir de la salle de classe et l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois qu'il furent assis tous le s2, l'homme sortit un dossier et le posa devant lui pour l'ouvrir. Duo était toujours placide et calme.

Dirlo : Bon... Je te rassure, Duo, tu n'as rien fais de mal.

Duo : Je sais. Que puis-je faire pour vous dans ce cas ?

Dirlo : Voilà… C'est étrange mais j'ai reçu une demande de transmission de dossier de la part du Lycée Oz.

L'estomac de Duo se serra et son cœur s'emballa sans raison apparente.

Dirlo : Je suis vraiment impressionner que tu as été admis là bas. Tu es un bon élève, un peu bavard mais bon. Cependant, Oz est une école très fermée…

Duo : Oui, je sais.

Dirlo : Je tenais à te féliciter mais aussi à te mettre en garde. C'est une école très dure.

T out en parlant, le directeur glissa une feuille vers l'adolescent.

Dirlo : Pour fermer ton dossier ici et le leur envoyé, j'ai besoin que tu signes ce papier…

Duo regarda le papier tout en prenant le stylo que le directeur lui tendait. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas sa expliquer, cette école l'intriguait au plus haut point et plus encore, cette demande qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Quelque chose lui donnait envi d'aller là bas. Il signa donc le papier sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Dirlo : Je suis vraiment ému que l'un de mes élèves intègre cette école…

Duo : En fait, je n'ais jamais fait de demande…

Dirlo : pardon ?

Duo : Je comptais rester ici l'année prochaine.

Dirlo : Ah ? Dans ce cas, c'est que tu as attiré leur attention.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Dirlo : Et bien… Oz suit parfois le parcours de certaine personne. Si elle semble avoir certains dons, elle les accueille dans son enceinte. Mais seulement si elle leur semble prometteuse…

Duo : Mais je n'ais rien de prometteur.

Dirlo : Hum… Et bien, a votre âge vous êtes bilingue. Vous parlez parfaitement le japonais et l'anglais. Sans oubliez vous étonnante capacité physique. Certes, vous avez eux quelque problème avec mais…

Duo : Vous parlez de mes bagarres ?

Dirlo : Oui. Duo, un élève de 13 ans peut pas soulever d'une main un terminal… C'est pourtant ce que tu as fais.

Duo : Ca m'a valut des problèmes.

Dirlo : Forcément… Mais c'est impressionnant tout de même. Et tu as fais d'autre choses. De plus, quoi que tu fasses comme sport, tu y arrives…

Duo : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut les intéresser !

Dirlo : Oz est connu pour ses champions. Ils sont formés de nombreux athlètes…

Duo : Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas demander Hilde aussi. Elle est très bonne en course…

Dirlo : Mais t sœur n'est compétente que dans ce domaine, pas toi… Tu apprends très vite de surcroît.

Duo : Il me prendrait juste pour ça ?

Dirlo : C'est une possibilité, oui. Duo, c'est un très grand honneur d'être accepter là bas mais fais bien attention. N'agis pas trop vite. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas leur répondre. Certes c'est une chance inespéré mais coûteuse. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière !

Duo : Mais j'ai été inscrit sans même qu'on me demande mon avis !

Dirlo : Parce que personne ne refuse généralement une telle proposition.

Duo : Cette école est assez loin d'ici, si j'y vais-je devrais demeurer là bas.

Dirlo : C'est un fait. Mais il va bien falloir que tu commences ta vie un jour. Tu devrais parler avec ta mère.

Duo : Va sa réaction, elle adorerait que j'y aille.

Dirlo : Elle est déjà au courant ?

Duo : On a reçu une lettre…

Dirlo : Je vois. Bon écoute, prends ton temps pour réfléchir à la chance qui t'est offerte. Tu me donneras ta réponse plus tard. Pour le moment, je garde ton dossier d'accord ?

Duo : Oui, très bien.

Dirlo : Bon, vu l'heure qu'il est, tu peux aller à la cafétéria en attendant ton prochain cours.

Duo : Merci.

Duo se leva et après avoir saluer le directeur, sortit et ferma la porte, pensif.

**A Suivre…**

**Ainsi commença le calvaire pour Duo, mais aussi la chance de sa vie…**

Lou : Tadam… Je voulais faire un petit chap mais je savais pas ou le couper… En fait, l'histoire est assez longue à ce mettre en route… faudra pas m'en vouloir si pour les deux premiers chap, ça ne bouge guère, mais il fallait planter un peu le décors. Je vous quitte en espérant que ça vous ais plus tout de même !


	2. Choix Difficile

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Alors que Duo vit tranquillement avec sa mère adoptive et sa sœur, il reçoit une étrange lettre émanant de la prestigieuse école Oz lui indiquant que son dossier a été accepté. Mais aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il n'a jamais déposé de dossier là bas, alors pourquoi a-t-il été inscrit ?

Chapitre 2 : Choix difficile

18 h 37, entrée principale du lycée :

Duo était assit sur le muret extérieur et attendait patiemment, depuis des heures, sa sœur. IL était si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le car arriver et se garer. Il sortit de sa brume quand une voix, trop proche, l'appela.

Hilde : Duo… Duo ! Terre appelle fusée Lunaire ! Youhou, y'a quelqu'un dans cette caboche ?

Duo : Hum… Ici fusée Lunaire, que puis-je pour vous ?

Duo battit des paupières et leva la tête pour voir sa sœur et Ayaka juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. IL ne les avait même pas entendu venir. Le garçon fit un faible sourire aux jeunes filles et se leva souplement et avec grâce. Mais son air inquiet n'échappa pas au regard perçant de sa sœur. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui jeta un regard étrange.

Hilde : Et bien… Pour commencer, tu pourrais cesser de te faire du mauvais sang. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Niisan ?

Duo : Rien, c'est juste cette histoire de lycée qui me tracasse un pau.

Hilde parut soulagée car elle poussa un soupire puis fit un énorme sourire à son frère.

Hilde : Ah... je croyais que tu recommençais comme ce matin…

Duo : Mais non voyons… C'est simplement que plus j'y pense plus j'ai envie d'y aller.

Comme Duo regardait l'horizon, il ne vit pas l'ombre passer sur le visage de sa jeune sœur. La jeune fille se reprit en un clin d'œil et cacha même sa tristesse par un petit rire. Duo la regarda légèrement surprit.

Hilde : Et bien, c'est parfais ça…

Duo peu convaincu : Si tu le dis… Tiens, Ayaka.

Comme si une mouche l'avais soudainement piquée, Duo attrapa sa tresse et défit le ruban pour le redonner à la jeune fille. Cette dernière le prit doucement avec un sourire entendu.

Ayaka : Merci beaucoup.

Duo : Non, c'est à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as sauvé de cette petite teigne !

Duo passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et de sa main libre lui frotta la tête. Hilde se débattit quelques secondes puis s'éloigna en riant.

Hilde : Moi teigne ? Ab-so-lu-ment-pas ! Bon, on y va ? Maman va finir par s'inquiéter.

Duo : Vi, t'as raison… Seulement sur le second point ! Bonne soirée Ayaka.

Ayaka : Vous aussi, à demain.

Les deux Maxwell abandonnèrent Ayaka, qui partait à l'opposé, et partit tout deux à grandes enjambées vers leur maison. Duo ne fut cependant guère loquasse et quand ils arrivèrent, il monta directement dans sa chambre pour s'y reclure. Vers 20 h 00, sa mère monta et frappa à sa porte.

Duo : Oui, entrez.

Ayant reçut l'aval de son fils, Yoko entra après avoir doucement poussée la porte. Elle jeta un regard à la chambre et trouva son fils sur son lit, les yeux, fixés sur le plafond, plus ou moins dans le vague.

Yoko : Ca ne vas pas mon Ange ? Tu es bien calme ce soir.

Duo : Hilde me l'a fait remarquer aussi.

Yoko : Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause du lycée… J'ai téléphoné tu sais…

Duo : Oui, merci. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Ce n'est pas une erreur. Mon Directeur a reçut une demande pour que mon dossier scolaire soit transféré à Oz.

Yoko : En effet. La secrétaire m'a bien affirmée que tu étais inscrit. Tu peux refuser, tu sais.

Duo : Ben… justement.

Yoko : Oui ?

Duo : et bien… Après réflexion, je me demande si ce n'est pas la chance de ma vie.

Yoko regarda son fils et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, toujours allongé, le regard sur le plafond.

Yoko : C'est une décision difficile mais c'est toi de la prendre. Certes, tu vas devoir quitter la maison, abandonnés tes amis et tous tes repères. Tu devras apprendre à te débrouiller par toi-même mais de toute façon, il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu quittes le cocon protecteur de la maison. C'est une étape importante dans ta vie. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu puisses aller à Oz mais en même temps, j'ai peur et je suis triste. Tu es mon fils après tout. Cependant, quoique je désire, ou que ta sœur veuille, ce n'est pas à nous de t'imposer nos décisions. Si tu as envie d'y aller alors fais le. Tu ne dois pas avoir de regrets plus tard. Sache juste que quelque soit ta décision, je le respecterais, et je suis sûre que Hilde en fera de même.

Duo qui s'était relevé afin de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa mère se glissa dans les bras protecteurs de celle-ci.

Duo : Merci M'man.

Yoko : De rien mon Ange. Et si on passait à table, j'étais venue pour te le dire !

Quelques heures plus tard :

Il était debout, les bras le long du corps, dans un cercle formé par une énorme foule compacte. Il savait que s'était des personne qui étaient passées ainsi devant lui pourtant il ne parvenait à distinguer aucun visage. C'est comme si tout était flou, ou du moins, leur visage. Il entendait juste des tonnes de rires où perçait la méchanceté et l'ironie. Duo tourna sur lui-même, essayant de trouver un visage connu et amical, mais sur chaque faciès se dessinait un sourire carnassier et ironique. Et ces rires qui n'arrêtaient pas, bien au contraire, ils étaient toujours là, de plus en plus nombreux. Duo tremblait de tout son corps alors qu'une boule se formait au niveau de son estomac. Soudainement, il sentit un étrange picotement sur sa nuque et il fit volte face. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre, qui se cachait, l'observait minutieusement, se dépatouiller avec la foule. Le natté scruta avec attention devant lui et recommença à tourner sur lui-même, de plus en plus vite. Il voulait trouver qui le regardait comme ça, et pourquoi. D'un coup, il s'arrêta et resta interdit. Il voyait devant lui, derrière des personnes, 2 yeux bleus. Un bleu magique, attirant et intriguant qu'il connaissait. Il les fixa avec intensité, comme si il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Les rires avaient d'ailleurs disparus et il n'y avait maintenant plus qu'un silence lourd. Les 2 yeux ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché et Duo remarqua qu'aucune lueur de moquerie n'y brillait. Ils étaient calmes, sereins et surtout amicaux. La personne qui l'observait le faisait sans arrières pensées…

…o…Duo… Duo bon sang !

Le dit Duo ouvrit les yeux si brusquement qu'il fit peur à Hilde. Il comprit que la jeune fille avait posé un genoux sur le lit et était penchée au dessus de lui avait une mine inquiète. Elle lui fit un tout petit sourire.

Hilde : duo… Ca va ?

Le front moite, le souffle court, Duo s'assit dans son lit. Il se rendit compte que sa couverture était totalement défaite et que son oreiller trônait par terre. Visiblement, il avait du s'agiter durement dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une petite voix à peine audible.

Duo : Qu'est ce que tu fais la petite sœur ? Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

Hilde : Non. Il est presque 5 h du matin, Duo. Tu t'agitais en criant alors je suis venue. Désolée, je suis entrée dans ta chambre… Tu vas bien ?

Duo : Pas grave… Oui, je vais bien. C'était juste un cauchemar.

Hilde : Est-ce que tu rêvais de l'orphelinat ?

Duo avec un sourire : Non, pas du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maman dort encore ?

Hilde : Oui, rassures-toi, tu ne l'as pas réveillé. Elle à été appelé d'urgence dans la nuit et elle est rentré vers 4 h… Et pus, elle à un sommeil lourd !

Duo : Oui. Heureusement. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir sortit de tes rêves ma puce…

Hilde : Ba, pas grave. Je vais y retourner… Bon, je peux te laisser, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Duo : oui, oui… Vas retrouver Morphée, aller… Oust… !

Hilde : A tout à l'heure.

Sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil tout en baillant puis s'échappa rapidement pour retourner dans sa chambre, le tout sous l'œil brillant de Duo. Ce dernier, une fois sa sœur disparue, se leva et alla fermer sa porte. Au passage, il récupéra son cousin et le reposa sur son lit. Après s'être glissé sous les couvertures, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en tirer un tout petit livre au doux nom de « Cendre de Lune ». Le dessin de la couverture était très simple mais pourtant étrangement, il était magnifique. Il représentait une lune dorée qui se reflétait dans une eau bleu turquoise. Mais le reflet était argenté et semblait s'effriter. Duo ouvrit la couverture et passa un doigt dans le coin supérieur de celle-ci, là où se trouvait une minuscule inscription.

Duo murmurant : Y1…

Ce livre qu'il gardait jalousement aux yeux de tous n'était pas tout jeune. Il l'avait eut lors de son accident. En fait, la personne, enfant ou adulte, qui l'avait sauvé ce jour maudit l'avait fait tomber. Comme il s'était enfuit rapidement, il n'y avait pas fait attention et c'est Duo qui l'avait récupéré. Et depuis tout ce temps, il l'avait toujours garder au près de lui, bien caché. A chaque fois qu'il avait eut des soucis, ce livre était là pour l'aider. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il lui suffisait de le lire pour que tout s'arrange. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple livre pour un enfant de 8 ou 10 ans. Rien de plus. Mais pour Duo, il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

Duo : _Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais ce jour là, tu m'as sauver la vie… Il ne me reste plus de toi que ce livre… Pourtant, je te retrouverais, je le promets. Et je te remercierais…_

Duo tourna quelques pages après avoir allumé sa lampe de chevet, s'enfonça confortablement dans son oreiller et se mit à lire. Et le temps passa. Il passa inexorablement, doucement, vite. Longtemps le soleil poursuivit sa course dans le ciel bleu. Duo était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Ces petits yeux, brillant et légèrement rouges, suivaient les lignes au fur et à mesure. Il mit quelques minutes à sortir de son monde quand son réveille sonna. Il chercha dans un premier temps à l'éteindre en posant sa main dessus, mais il ne rencontra que le bois de sa table de chevet. Il leva donc le nez de son livre et remarqua que le soleil brillait férocement dans le ciel. Il en avait même mal aux yeux alors que sa tête le faisait souffrir. La journée s'annonçait très chaude et ensoleillé. Duo repoussa sa couette et s'assit sur son lit. Il vit alors son réveille par terre.

Hum… J'ai du le virer lors de mon cauchemar…

Duo se baissa pour le récupérer. Il eut l'impression que toute la chambre bougeait avec lui quand il se releva, mais n'y fit guère attention. Il le reposa et sauta sur ses pieds. Mais malheureusement, son corps ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent tandis que la pièce toute entière tournait autour de lui. Il dû poser une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Un tamtam prenait un malin plaisir à tambouriner dans sa tête alors que sa vue se troublait légèrement. Il se sentait faible comme si il avait courut pendant des dizaines d'heures.

Duo : Manquait plus que ça…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Lorsque ces vertiges se firent moins pressant, il traversa sa chambre avec une lenteur digne d'une tortue, puis s'engagea dans l'escalier. Heureusement que la rambarde était là pour le porter sinon, il l'aurait dévaler sur les fesses. Malgré tout, il descendit dans la cuisine. A peine avait-il mit un pied sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine que sa mère vint à sa rencontre avec un grand sourire.

Yoko : Bonjour Du…

La jeune femme stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu quand elle vit Duo. Il était pâle comme un fantôme, à tel point qu'il aurait pu se fondre dans les murs. Ses yeux étaient un temps oit peu trop brillant. Yoko s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front. Avant même que Duo n'ouvre la bouche, elle le toisa.

Yoko : Tu as de la fièvre Duo !

Hilde qui était aussi dans la cuisine leva le nez de son bol et regarda Duo avec lassitude.

Hilde : Ca doit être pour ça que tu as fais un cauchemar cette nuit.

Duo : Mais non, ça va…

Yoko : Non, ça ne va pas. Moi je te dis que tu as de la fièvre, et pas qu'un peu ! Et je suis médecin.

Duo : Une aspirine et ça ira.

Yoko : Certainement pas ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester à l maison mon Ange. Vu l'importance de tes cours en ce moment, ce n'est pas bien grave si tu ne vas pas à l'école.

Yoko avait parlé d'une voix douce mais autoritaire cependant. Elle fixait toujours son fils.

Duo : Mais M'man…

Yoko :Ts, ts, pas de mais. Tu restes couché un point c'est tout. Dans 2 semaines, tu aurais finis les cours pour cette année. Ce n'est pas grave si tu loupes quelques jours maintenant. Aller, au dodo…

Hilde : Maman à raison. Je préviendrais la responsable ne t'inquiètes pas.

Duo : Bon…

Yoko obligea son fils à se retourner et le poussa dans le dos avec ses mains. Duo monta avec lenteur les marches en maugréant des mots incompréhensible puis regagna sa chambre.

A cause de sa fièvre, Duo passa sa journée à somnoler, passant du sommeil houleux, hanté de drôles de rêves, aux états semi réveillé mais cotonneux. Sa mère étant partit vers 12 h, il grignota vite fait avec sa sœur (rappelons, qu'ils mangent chez eux le midi ! ) puis alla se couler un bon bain chaud. Il rentra avec douceur et l'eau l'enveloppa tendrement.

Duo : Bon sang… Ca ne cessera donc jamais ?

Il avait encore un peu l'impression que le monde tournait autour de lui mais le bain le calma un peu. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord et ferma les yeux. Une fois encore, à chaque fois qu'il les fermait pour dire vrai, il revoyait les yeux bleus de son rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ces deux yeux magnifiques. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide et à les oublier. Quelque chose en lui susurrait que cela avait un rapport avec Oz. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il pouvait certainement y trouver des réponses qu'il cherchait. Quand Hilde rentra de l'école à 16 h 45, il s'était endormit sur le bar de la cuisine, la fameuse lettre de Oz entre les mains. La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes avec gentillesse puis posa ses points sur ses hanches.

Hilde : Duo ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour un malade !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux doucement et sortit de sa léthargie. Il bailla et s'étira comme un chat. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

Duo : hein ? Non ça va, je vais très bien… Oui, très bien…

Duo remarqua que pour la première fois de la journée, sa tête avait cessée son martèlement et qu'il avait les idées parfaitement claires. Hilde le fixa avec surprise.

Hilde : C'est vrai que tu as l'air mieux que ce matin. Tiens… C'est la lettre de Oz ?

Duo : oui.

Hilde : As-tu choisi ce que tu allais faire ?

Duo : Je vais y aller. J'accepte leur offre.

Le nattée vit clairement un ombre passer sur le visage de sa sœur. Un voile de tristesse brouilla ses beaux yeux. Le garçon posa une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

Duo : Ne t'en fais pas. Même si je quitte la maison, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime pas. Et puis, je reviendrais le plus souvent possible. J'aurais de vacances et certains week-ends aussi…

Hilde : Oui, c'est vrai mais… Mais ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus avoir de frangin hyper protecteur pour m'enquiquiner…

Duo : Hey ! M'enterre pas si vite ! T'as encore deux bon mois pour en profiter. Et puis, le téléphone ça existe, non ? Je sui sûr que même au téléphone je peux être un frangin hyper protecteur… Et puis, dis toi que tu me manqueras aussi. Plus de petite sœur sur qui veiller sans arrêt.

Duo passa une main affectueuse dans la chevelure da sa sœur et la chatouilla gentiment.

A suivre…

Lou : Bon, voilà déjà un gros bout de fait. L'histoire réelle va enfin pouvoir commencer…

Trowa : On est où nous ?

Lou : Oh ? Je vous ais pas dit que je ne faisait qu'une histoire avec Duo !

Wufei : Pardon ?

Lou : Ba quoi, on n'a pas toujours besoin de vous tous, non ?

Trowa : Heero, tu restes calme ?

Heero : Nh.

Wufei : Comment ça Nh ?

Heero : Nh.

Trowa : C'est tout ce que ça te fais ?

Quatre : Allons, ne soyez pas stupide. Heero a simplement comprit que lui, était forcément dans l'histoire.

Wufei : Et pourquoi ?

Heero : Deux yeux bleus… Ca te dis pas quelque chose ?

Wufei : Ah, je vois…

Lou : Hey, mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas Zeck… Après tout, c'est mon chouchou… Qu'est-ce que... Heero, Non… non… Poses ce gun... Heero… AhhHH Ahhh.. help…. Houaaaaa.. J'vous laisse… (Plus de Lou, disparut à la vitesse de la lumière)

Quatre : La pauvre… Espérons qu'elle sera suffisamment en vie pour taper le prochain chapitre… Bye a vous toutes !


	3. Oz

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Finalement, Duo décide d'aller au Lycée de Oz. Il passe donc toutes ses vacances chez lui puis prend le train vers sa nouvelle vie.

Chapitre 3 : Oz

Duo vérifiait pour la 30ème fois si il avait bien tout prit quand il entendit un petite rire cristallin s'élever dans l'air. Il identifia sans même se retourner sa propriétaire. Cependant, il tourna tout de même la tête et vit sa sœur dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire puis pénétra dans la chambre, un petit paquet dans une des ces mains. Duo la regarda mi surprit mi amusé.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigna le paquet du regard. Hilde s'approcha de son frère et le lui tendit précipitamment.

Hilde : Petit cadeau de ma part pour ne pas que tu m'oublis. C'est pas grand-chose mais ça peut toujours te servir.

Duo : Voyons Hilde, je ne risque pas de t'oublier ! De toute façon, je te téléphonerais régulièrement. Maman m'a offert un portable dernier cri alors faut bien que je m'en serve, non ?

Hilde : Oui mais… Bon, tu ouvres ?

La petite faisait des effort considérable depuis plus d'une semaine pour ne pas paraître triste pourtant ses yeux étaient brillant. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à avoir mal à la gorge à force de se retenir. Duo n'essaya même pas de la réconforter car il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise, cela accentuerait la peine de sa sœur. Il hocha donc la tête et entreprit d'ouvrir le minuscule paquet mou. Il découvrit un ruban noir bien enroulé.

Hilde : J'me suis dis que noir, tu pourrais le porter…

Duo : merci beaucoup p'tite sœur. C'est très gentil.

Le natter serra sa sœur dans ses bras alors que ces yeux aussi devenaient brillants. La voix de leur mère, venant d'en bas, brisa ce moment magique et évita par la même occasion que Hilde ne meurt étouffée dans les bras de Duo.

Yoko : Duo, Hilde ! Il faut y aller mes poussins sinon on va être en retard et Duo ratera son train !

Duo : Tu n'en ferais pas exprès par hasard ?

Hilde : Moi ? Mais pas du tout, que vas-tu penser là !

Duo : Mouaip... Ca t'arrangerait bien si je loupais mon train Petite Peste !

Hilde : Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Je vais être enfin débarrassé de toi ! La paix à l'état pur… Que du bonheur.

Duo : Et bien, c'est gentil de dire ça… Merci beaucoup.

Hilde : Mais y'a que la vérité qui blesse beau brun !

Duo : Alors je ne dois pas saigner beaucoup parce que c'est un gros mensonge que tu as dis.

Hilde : Ah bon ? Vraiment ?

Duo : Si, si, je t'assure.

Hilde : Ah…Je me dévergonde ? Alors que t'es même pas encore partis.

Duo : Je vois ça… J'me vais te tirer les oreilles même au travers du téléphone.

Tout en se chamaillant, les deux adolescents étaient sortis de la chambre. Après un dernier coup d'œil sur sa chambre, Duo referma la porte, plongeant le couloir dans la pénombre, et cala les sangles des ses 2 sacs sur ses épaules. Il rattrapa Hilde qui transportait un petit sac à dos contenant tout le nécessaire pour son voyage. C'est-à-dire, livres, baladeur MP3, piles, gâteaux…etc. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans cesser de s'envoyer des petites piques. Yoko les attendait en bas. Elle s'empara de l'un des sacs de Duo et avec empressement les força à sortir de la maison. Tandis que Duo chargeait la voiture de ses sacs, elle démarra la voiture.

Yoko : C'est malin, on a pas beaucoup de temps !

Duo : C'est Hilde, elle ne faisait que dire des bêtises en m'empêchant de faire mon sac !

Hilde : C'est même pas vrai !

Yoko : Ca, je veux bien le croire à moitié. Ton sac était déjà fait depuis 3 jours !

Duo : Si elles sont à deux contre moi, j'ai aucune chance…

Tout le petit groupe éclata de rire devant la mine de Duo alors que la voiture attaquait l'autoroute. Il leur fallut 10 bonnes minutes pour arriver à la gare et 5 pour se garer et rejoindre le quai. En tout 20 minutes durant lesquelles, les deux enfants n'avaient pas cesser de se chamailler gentiment. Maintenant, ils étaient devant le compartiment de Duo.

Hilde : Pourquoi il faut que tu partes si vite ? Tu attaques tes cours que dans 3 jours !

Duo : Mais ma puce, il faut bien que je m'installe et que je me familiarise avec le lycée.

Hilde : Mais trois jours tout de même !

Duo : Et bien… 1 pour m'installer, 1 pour faire le tour des bâtiments et me faire peut êtres des connaissances et 1 pour faire mes courses scolaires… Pour le moment, je n'ais encore rien acheté !

Hilde : Ben voyons… Tu me fuis plus qu'autre chose !

Duo : Comment t'as de viner.

Hilde : Duo… ?

Duo : Oui ?

Hilde : Tu reviendras de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Mais bien sûr ma puce… C'est promis !

La petite adolescente se jeta dans les bras de son frère et enfouit son visage dans son T-shirt, après quelques que hoquet, elle se détacha et essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau puis fit un sourire à son frère.

Hilde : Aller, monte. Tu vas vraiment finir par le rater ce train !

Duo : Sir, yes sir ! Au revoir Maman.

Yoko : Fais bon voyage et prends soin de toi…

Duo fit un bisou à sa mère et la serra aussi dans ses bras, enfin disons plutôt que c'est elle qui le serra dans ses bras. Puis il monta dans le wagon, rangea ses valises et regagna sa place. Quand le train démarra doucement, Hilde ne put cette fois si s'empêcher de pleurer et Yoko dû la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle interpella sa fille quand Duo ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit la tête. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main puis soudain baissa les yeux et attrapa quelque chose. Il s'agissait en réalité du bout de sa tresse à la quelle était attacher le beau ruban noir. Duo l'agita doucement out en leur faisant un signe de la main. Puis une fois que le quai ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point, il se rassit. Deux étranges personnes venaient juste d'entrées dans le compartiment. Leurs yeux globuleux et laiteux fixèrent Duo avec une lueur étrange alors qu'ils prenaient place. De tout le voyage, ils ne cessèrent de fixer le pauvre Duo. Ce dernier tentait de faire comme si de rien n'était mais il sentait leur regard inexorablement poser sur lui. Quand il baissa son livre pour les regarder à son tour, les deux hommes détournèrent les yeux d'un coup comme prit en flagrant délit. Du coup, Duo monta le son de son baladeur et s'enfonça dans on fauteuil. Le voyage dura presque 6 h et Duo fut bien content quand à 15 h 22 il pu poser le pied sur le quai. Après un dernier regard pour les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas cessé de l'espionner, Duo héla un taxi dehors. Il déposa ses valises dans le coffre et monta à l'arrière.

Conducteur : Alors jeune homme, où désirez-vous aller ?

Duo : Euh… Le lycée Oz, vous connaissez ?

Conducteur : Si je connais ? Tout le monde le connaît ! Alors comme ça tu vas là bas… ?

Duo : Et bien... Oui… Je vais y faire la fin de ma scolarité.

Conducteur : Tu sais, ici il y a une légende qui courre…

Duo : Ah bon ?

Conducteur : Oui. On raconte que tous ceux qui sorte de ce lycée ne sont plus comme avant…

Duo : Hey ! Je suis déjà angoissé alors ne me terrorisé pas !

Le chauffeur émit un rire gras et rauque sans quitter la route des yeux.

Conducteur : Excuses moi mon gars… Ba, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Tu vas vite t'habituer au lycée ! Avec le monde qu'il y a, tu ne risques pas de te perdre.

Duo : C'est si grand que ça ?

De nouveau le conducteur s'esclaffa.

Conducteur : Enorme, oui !

Duo : Et moi qui suis habitué à mon tout petit lycée.

Conducteur : T'inquiète donc pas, va !

Déjà, une énorme propriété se détachait de l'horizon. Elle était bâtit sur la plus haute colline de la ville et la surplombait largement. On aurait dit un gigantesque château entourer d'une magnifique forêt.

Duo : Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ça ?

Conducteur avec un sourire : Et oui mon grand.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant environs 10 minutes, Duo profitant de la gentillesse du conducteur pour s'informer sur la ville. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à bon port, Duo sentit une boule se former au niveau de son estomac. Le conducteur arrêta son véhicule puis descendit les valises du jeune homme.

Conducteur : Bonne chance p'tit gars !

Quelque chose d'étrange, de peu rassurant planait dans son ton. Il fit un sourire puis un petit signe d'au revoir à Duo et partit. Son taxi zigzagua dans les ruelles avant que Duo ne le perde de vue totalement. Le natté attrapa ses bagages et s'avança vers l'énorme portail en fer gris. Après un coup d'oeil dessus, il passa par une toute petite porte ouverte dans celui-ci. Si de l'extérieur, la propriété pouvait faire peur, il en était tout autre de l'intérieur. Pour le moment, Duo marchait sur une large allée de gravillons, comme dans un manoir. Devant lui se dressait l'un des bâtiments, qui était sans aucun doute un château. Des arbres longeaient la petite ruelle. Arrivé vers mi chemin, l'allée se divisa en trois au niveau d'une majestueuse fontaine d'argent représentant une jeune femme. L'eau turquoise qui s'écoulait du sceptre de la statue tombait, grâce à un ingénieux stratagème, dans une succession de bassins de plus en plus grands. De chaque côté, des lions de cristal recrachaient l'eau en petite cascade. Les oiseaux multicolores venaient s'y désaltérer. L'atmosphère paisible et apaisante qui régnait dans ce lieu, en faisait certainement un lieu propice à la détente et la méditation. Rien à voir aux premiers abords avec une école. Après la contemplation de la fontaine durant quelques minutes, Duo continua son chemin tout droit. Vers le bâtiment en faite, les deux autres chemin s'enfonçant ailleurs dans la propriété. Duo était tellement estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait et tellement absorber par sa contemplation qu'il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Il se heurta à quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses, entraîner par le poids de ses valises. Il se massa énergiquement le bas du dos puis, se libérant des sangles, se releva prestement avant de se dépoussiérer. Il se courba légèrement.

Duo : Veuillez m'excusez, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Pardonnez moi.

: J'ai vu.

Duo sursauta et releva la tête en entendant cette voix glaciale et tranchante comme une lame. Il regarda attentivement son interlocuteur. C'était un garçon de son âge, certainement. IL avait un visage fin et agréable, des yeux d'un bleu intrigant bizarrement brillant et vif, ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air amusant et pourtant mystérieux. Le garçon posait un regard comme dépourvu du moindre sentiment sur Duo qui laissait le natté mal à l'aise.

Duo : Je ne vous ais pas fait trop mal ?

: Non.

Duo était vraiment surprit par l'incroyable froideur du garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre intérieure en ayant l'impression qu'il était minuscule, dépourvu, face à lui. Il aurait aimé être une petite souris afin de se faufiler dans le plus petit trou qu'il soit. Soudain, une voix aussi chaleureuse que le soleil et douce comme une plume, en contraste totale avec l'autre, sortit Duo de se mauvais pas.

: Heero ! Tu vois bien que tu le terrorises !

Le dit Heero se tourna, sans faire attention à Duo et fixa le nouveau venu.

Heero : Quatre, Trowa ?

Trowa : On te cherchait…

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure presque blanche au soleil se déporta sur le côté, permettant à Duo de le voir. Lui aussi avait des yeux bleu, mais un bleu beaucoup plus doux et clair. D'ailleurs sa peau elle-même était plus blanche. Il contourna Heero et s'approcha de Duo pour lui tendre la main.

Quatre : Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre. N'aie pas peur de Heero, il ne mort pas.

Heero : Quatre.

Quatre comme si de rien n'était : Et toi ? Tu es nouveau ?

Duo : Euh… Duo… Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Et oui, je suis nouveau.

Quatre : Et bien, enchanté Duo Maxwell. Voici Heero Yui et Trowa Barton.

Duo remarqua que le troisième s'était mit juste à côté de Heero. Une mèche brune cachait l'un des ses yeux qui pourtant étaient d'un vert magique. Il n'avait presque pas parlé depuis le début, laissant ce soin à Quatre qui visiblement était le plus bavard de l'équipe.

Quatre : Si tu es nouveau, tu dois passer par l'accueil en premier.

Duo : Vraiment ? Et c'est par où ?

Heero : Stupid boy !

Heero avait dit ça faiblement, peut être pour lui-même, mais ça n'échappa pas à l'oreille experte de Duo. Il se retourna pour le fixer, fit quelques pas et se planta devant lui, ses yeux dans les siens.

Duo : I'm not a stupid boy but just a new pupil. And in any event, if you aren't content, it's exactly the same thing, Mister the icicle ! You don't have the choice obviously. Now, would have you it amiability to agree to show the shortest way to me in order to return to me to reception ? I will be to you liking.

Les trois interlocuteurs de Duo furent visiblement surpris car ils restèrent muet un petit moment. Puis Duo vit le jeune homme avec la longue mèche s'approcher de Heero. Et lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille qu'il ne comprit pas.

Trowa : Tu t'es fais avoir sur ce coup là, Heero.

Heero : Nh.

Quatre : Bon. Si tu veux Duo, je peux te conduire à l'accueil.

Duo : Vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

Quatre : Bien sûr. Trowa, Heero, je vous retrouverais plus tard !

Le blondinet leur fit un sourire puis invita Duo à le suivre sous l'œil lumineux de Heero. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Trowa rompit le silence.

Trowa : Duo Maxwell… Plutôt étrange comme garçon. Avec sa natte, on dirait vraiment une fille.

Heero : Hnn.

Trowa : par contre, il parle parfaitement anglais, sans le moindre accent.

Heero : Hmn.

Trowa : Wouaaa. Ce que t'es loquasse ! T'es de sale poil ?

Heero : Hn ?

Trowa suspicieux : Dis moi Heero… Tu le connaîtrais pas par le plus improbable des hasard ?

A suivre…

Lou : Héhéhé. Ca y est, tout va enfin commencer ! A partir de là, on va s'amuser vu comme je me suis éclater à écrire l'histoire !

Duo : Je redoute le pire…

Lou : Mais non… T'as rien à craindre.

Duo : En attendant, Heero et moi on n'est pas ensemble.

Lou : Quatre et Trowa non plus si ça peut te rassurer.

Quatre : Quoi ?

Lou : Désolé… Mais ça viendra alors pas d'inquiétude. Aller, a la prochaine la compagnie !


	4. Chambre 107

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Finalement, Duo décide d'aller au Lycée de Oz. Il passe donc toutes ses vacances chez lui puis prend le train vers sa nouvelle vie.

Note : **Ce chapitre est un peu spécial.. je laisse deviner pourquoi à la personne concerné ! **

Chapitre 4 : Chambre 107

Trowa suspicieux : Dis moi Heero… Tu le connaîtrais pas, par le plus improbable des hasard ?

Trowa qui q'était arrêter regarda son compagnon avec surprise. Ce dernier semblait parfaitement calme mais néanmoins mystérieux. Il laissa un blanc puis finalement ferma les yeux et poussa un soupire.

Heero : Si, je le connais…

Le français encaissa le choc sons broncher. Bizarrement, il hocha ma tête mais n'insista pas le moins du monde. Il respectait le silence de son ami et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas parler de ça. Ils se contentèrent donc de reprendre leur marche vers le coin le plus calme et isolé du parc.

Pas très loin de là :

Duo avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et marchait aux côtés de Quatre qui lui faisait une visite guidée du lycée. L'américain buvait chaque parole du petit blondinet. IL remonta son sac bien sur son épaule tandis que Quatre l'obligeait à tourné vers la droite.

Quatre : Bon, on va déjà aller voir en quelle chambre tu es.

Duo : Se sont des dortoirs ?

Quatre : Non. Chambres de 2.

Duo : Wouaaaaa ! C'est méga génial !

Quatre : J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça… Le tout, c'est de bien s'entendre avec son colocataire sinon c'est l'enfer toute l'année.

Les deux garçons, après avoir montés un immense escalier, pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment. Quatre guida sans problème Duo dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Ils débouchèrent directement à l'accueil. Une femme grande et svelte était se trouvait derrière la vitre. L'aspect un rien strict de son tailleur jupe et la générosité de ses courbes formaient un cocktail détonnant. Elle discutait avec une jeune fille beaucoup plus petite d'après Duo (pas d'après moi, hein !). Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs qui descendaient le long du creux de son dos. La secrétaire lui tendit une petite clé dorée.

Secrétaire : Bien Melle Redwolf. Voici la clé de votre chambre.

Redwolf : Merci beaucoup.

La jeune fille prit délicatement le petit objet dans ses mains et la serra fortement contre son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux en poussant un soupire d'aise. Quand elle ré ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle aperçu Duo et Quatre, elle resta interdite et muette. Duo la regarda bizarrement.

Duo : Euh… Salut.

Quatre : Bonjour.

Redwolf : …

La jeune fille les regarda avec ses grands yeux noirs. Soudainement, elle partit en courant, contournant les 2 garçons. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir les deux petites oreilles de chat qui venaient d'apparaître sur son crâne car elle avait déjà filé à une vitesse incroyable. Duo resta surprit si bien que Quatre dû le pousser dans le dos avec un sourire.

Quatre : Etrange cette jeune fille.

Duo : Oui.

Quatre : Bon… Bonjour Melle Ripley.

Ripley : Bonjour Quatre. Comment vas-tu ?

Quatre : Très bien. Je vous apporte un nouvel élève.

Le blondinet poussa franchement Duo afin qu'il se retrouve devant la secrétaire.

Duo : Euh… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.

Ripley : Enchanté Mr Maxwell. Je suis l'Assistante de Direction, Melle Ripley Ellen.

La jeune femme âgée d'à peine la trentaine lui fit un sourire qui dévoila une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et nacrées. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et tapota sur son clavier à une telle vitesse que Duo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quelques secondes après, un bip se fit entendre.

Ripley : Voilà, Mr Maxwell. J'ai bien votre dossier. Vous êtes en Terminale.

La secrétaire recula son fauteuil et attrapa une boite qu'elle tendit à Duo, perplexe.

Ripley : Veuillez prendre un papier s'il vous plaît.

Comme Duo regardait Quatre avec surprise et hésitait, le jeune arabe lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Quatre : Vas-y, tu vas voir.

Ripley : La boite n'a encore jamais mordu personne. Mais il faut un début à tout alors faites attention !

Duo afficha un sourire franc et chaleureux. Il plongea la main dedans et après avoir farfouillé dedans en sortit un petit papier. La secrétaire lui prit doucement des mains.

Ripley : Bon… Chambre 107, aile Nord, troisième étage. Ce sont les anciens bâtiments.

Quatre : Oh…

L'arabe regardait avec intérêt Duo. Une sorte d'étonnement se lisait sur son doux visage pâle.

Duo apeuré : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai hérité de la seule chambre hantée, c'est ça ?

Ripley : navrée de devoir vous dire ça, Mr Maxwell, mais toutes les chambres sont hantées ici…

Quatre : Euh… C'est la chambre de Heero.

Duo : QuoOOOOooOOOiiiIIiIIIIII ? L'iceberg de tout à l'heure ?

Quatre : Ba oui… Jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours été seul… Ca va lui faire bizarre !

Duo : Arg non ! J'veux pas de lui comme coloc ! Je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes avec lui !

Ripley : c'est sûr que vos caractères semblent un peu... éloignés.

Duo : Un peu seulement ? Je peux pas changer ?

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de la secrétaire tandis qu'elle rangeait la boite.

Ripley : Désolée mais c'est impossible. C'est le hasard qui choisit.

La jeune femme recula à nouveau son siège et se pencha sur le côté. Il laissa son doigt se promener sur un tableau que Duo ne votait pas puis soudain attrapa une clé. Elle la lança à Duo avec un sourire.

Ripley : Voilà votre clé. Ne la perdez pas surtout. Vous pouvez aller vous installer dès maintenant. Bonne chance !

Quatre : Ne lui faites pas peur !

Duo : Mouais... Ce serait gentil.

Duo reprit sa valise qu'il avait posée par terre puis discrètement, ils quittèrent le secrétariat. Une fois dehors, Duo poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

Quatre : Allons, ce n'est pas si grave… Heero est un peu froid mais pas méchant.

Duo : Hum… vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Quatre : Oh oui, très. Heero et Trowa étaient déjà là quand je suis arrivé.

Duo : Tu es là depuis quand ?

Quatre : Et bien… CP.

Duo : Quoi ? Depuis le CE2 ?

Quatre : Ba oui. Tu ne savais pas que Oz commençait dès la maternelle ?

Duo : Non je l'ignorais. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps... Mais alors, vos parents sont professeurs ici ?

Quatre : pas du tout. Pour ma part, ma famille habite trop loin pour que je puisse y rentrer. ET puis, on est nombreux chez moi. Du coup, ils m'ont envoyés ici afin que je reçoive une éducation parfaite.

Duo : Et bé… Et Trowa et Heero ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas vraiment si ils aimeraient que j'en parle à leur place. Mais bon, tu peux au moins savoir qu'ils sont orphelins.

Duo : Ah… Comme moi alors. Sauf que j'ai une famille maintenant.

Quatre : C'est vrai ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Duo : Oui, une sœur. Plus jeune que moi… Elle aussi a été adoptée par Yoko, notre mère.

Quatre : tu en as de la chance dis donc…

Duo : Oui, c'est vrai. Ma mère est une femme très gentille et j'adore ma sœur.

Quatre : Tu… Tu es resté longtemps en orphelinat ?

Le visage de Duo s'assombrit radicalement et une douleur sourde envahit son cœur. Ses yeux se voilèrent aussi. Quatre regretta aussitôt sa question.

Quatre : Euh… Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre tu sais…

Duo : En fait… Je ne suis resté que 1 ans dans un orphelinat avant d'être abandonné. J'ai été placé chez Yoko à cause d'un problème survenu là bas et finalement, elle m'a adopté. J'avais 8 ans. Quelques mois après, c'est Hilde, ma sœur qui a été adoptée. Petite peste celle là !

Duo fit un énorme sourire à Quatre qui s'en voulait. Mais le cœur n'y était pas et Quatre ressentait toujours une immense peine, indescriptible. Cependant, il joua le jeu de son compagnon et changea de sujet en douceur.

Quatre : En attendant, une chose de sûr, c'est qu'on va être dans la même classe !

Duo : Vraiment ? It's so good !

Quatre : Dis loi, tu parles vraiment bien anglais…

Duo : C'est normal. C'est ma langue maternelle. Dis moi, comment sais-tu que l'on va être ensemble ?

Quatre : Et bien… Tu es dans l'aile Nord à l'étage 3. Ma chambre se trouve juste en face de la tienne, c'est la 105 ! Or les élèves d'une même classe sont souvent des voisins de chambre. Comme tu es en terminal,il y a de grande chance que tu sois dans la même que la mienne.

Duo : C'est étrange. Ca veut dire que les classes ne sont pas encore faites ?

Quatre : En faite, c'est pour que les nouveau élève ne soit pas isolé tout seul. Quand aux classes, elles sont complétées au fur et à mesure jusqu'au dernier jour.

Duo : Et il n'y a jamais eut de problème ?

Quatre : Pas que je sache.

Duo : C'est impressionnant.

Quatre : Bof… Voilà, on y est !

Ils se trouvaient devant une magnifique bâtisse en pierre dans le style manoir. Une énorme vigne vierge grimpait le long de la façade du bâtiment, la cachant à demi. Duo siffla d'admiration.

Duo : Joli !

Quatre : Attends d'être à l'intérieur !

Les deux garçons grimpèrent à nouveau des escaliers. Ils prirent celui de droite et passèrent sous une énorme porte au montant de bois dorés. Quatre n'avait pas mentit, l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant Duo en eut même le souffle couper. On aurait dit un château.

Quatre : Alors, le rez-de-chaussée ne comporte pas de chambres sauf celles des surveillants. A gauche le salon et à droite, la salle des repas et. Matins et soirs, tu prendras tes repas ici.

Duo : et le midi ?

Quatre : C'est à toi de faire comme tu veux. Tu peux venir ici avec un sandwich ou manger dans le parc. Tu peux aussi suivre le menu du self. Les deux petites salles au fonds sont les chambres de nos surveillants. Ce sont des élèves plus âgés qui sont chargé de veiller sur nous. Un peu comme les délégués. En ce qui concerne notre bâtiment, ils sont à cette fonction depuis 3 ans.

Duo : Ils nous espionnent ?

Quatre : Pas vraiment. Ils vérifient juste que tout va bien et maintiennent l'ordre. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils. Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

L'arabe l'emmena vers un escalier aux marches couvertes d'un tapis rouge en velours. Ils montèrent les trois étages à pieds sans s'arrêter si bien que Duo était sur les rotules en arrivant à son pallier.

Quatre : Tu t'y ferras très vite !

Duo : Oui, je m'en doute mais quand même. Ca fait du sport. Je compatis pour ceux qui sont au dessus !

Quatre s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers Duo avec un sourire.

Quatre : Voilà, fin du voyage. Tu es arrivé ! Ouvre, tu vas voir, ça va te plaire…

Duo posa sa valise, chercha la clé dans sa poche et l'inséra dans la serrure. Il la tourna lentement et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était assez grande et comportait deux énormes armoires en bois brut et deux bureaux de chaque côté de la porte. Dans le coin gauche, au fond, il y avait des lits superposés.

Duo : Wouaaa ! C'est grand pour une simple chambre !

Quatre : Et oui ! Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Regardes, tu as une salle de bain et des toilette ici…

Quatre lui montra la seule porte de la chambre. Elle était juste à côté des armoires, que le mur en face des lits.

Duo : on a même une douche pour nous, super !

Quatre : Je pensais bien que tu allais aimer. Tiens, tu peux prendre cette armoire.

L'arabe lui désigna le meuble le plus proche de la porte.

: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Quatre et Duo sursautèrent en même temps en entendant la voix agressive et froide comme une lame de couteau.

A suivre…

Lou : je sais, je sais… Petit chapitre mais j'avais pas le choix ! Il me fallait une fin super cassante ! Puis, chui crever et je dois me lever pour aller chercher le pain demain matin ! Aller Zoubi tout le monde !

Ps : Le perso de Redwolf refera forcément surface puisqu'elle est inscrite dans le lycée !


	5. Colocataire

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Mais à peine y a-t-il mit les pieds qu'il fait le bien mauvaise rencontre de Heero. Une fois le moment de frayeur passé, Duo accepte que Quatre le mène au secrétariat.

Chapitre 5 : Colocataire

: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Quatre et Duo sursautèrent en même temps en entendant la voix agressive et froide comme une lame de couteau. Tout le duvet de Duo se souleva sur sa nuque, le faisait frissonner. Les 2 garçons se retournèrent pour voir Heero dans l'entre bâillement de la porte. Derrière lui, Trowa patientait silencieusement.

Quatre : Heero bon sang. Tu veux nous tuer ?

Le regard glacial de Heero cessa de fixer Duo pour se poser sur Quatre, qui eut un mouvement de recul.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Quatre : Je faisais visiter à Duo sa chambre.

Heero : Sa… Chambre… ?

Le japonais était tellement surprit que Duo faillit éclater de rire, mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de se recomposer un visage placide.

Duo : On m'a malheureusement assigné cette chambre alors…

Heero : Te sens pas obliger de rester…

Duo : … Alors j'ai bien le droit de visiter et de m'installer, non ?

Heero : A tes risques et périls.

Quatre : Bon ba…Je vais te laisser prendre tes aises, Duo. Ma chambre est juste en face. A tout à l'heure…Euh Heero… Evites de le rendre dingue cette fois.

Quatre s'en alla en catimini, laissant seuls les 2 nouveaux colocataires. Le natté poussa un soupire faible puis commença à déballer sa lourde valise afin de mettre ses affaires dans son armoire, le tout dans un silence total et pesant. Il n'y avait guère que le bruit répétitif du clavier d'ordinateur sur lequel Heero tapotait qui brisait le calme herculéen de la pièce.

Au bout de 45 minutes, Duo avait enfin finit de ranger ses nombreuses affaires et Heero n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche ou fait le moindres gestes, alourdissant l'ambiance au plus extrême. Au bout d'un moment, Duo n'y tenant plus, il se planta derrière le japonais, les mains sur les hanches et le regard féroce.

Duo : Dis, Heero. Tu comptes rester silencieux comme ça toute l'année ?

Heero, sans s'interrompre : J'ai rien à dire.

Duo : Mais on a toujours quelques choses à dire.

Heero : Comme… ?

Duo : C'est quoi ton nom ?

Heero : Yui.

Duo : Et quel âge tu as ?

Heero : Le même que toi.

Encourager par ces réponses, Duo se permit un sourire et se laissa prendre au jeu, oubliant le caractère froid de Heero.

Duo content : Tu viens d'où ? T'as de la famille ? T'aimes quoi … ?

Heero cessa d'un seul coup de s'intéresser à son ordinateur portable et se retourna lentement vers Duo, le yeux noirs de reproche.

Heero : En quoi ça te regardes ?

Le natté se mordit la lèvre intérieur et regretta sa curiosité. Il joignit ses mains derrière son dos et réfléchit rapidement.

Duo : Ben… Juste comme ça. Histoire de mieux connaître la personne avec qui je vais devoir partager la chambre. Et puis, il faut parler entre ami…

Heero : Qui est ton ami ?

La question laissa Duo abasourdit et bête. Il déglutit péniblement et se rembrunît quelque peu devant tant de froideur.

Duo : Très bien, Mr le Glaçon, restes dans ton coin…

Fâché plus que peiné, Duo abandonna Heero et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, en bas. Le martèlement du clavier reprit de plus belle. Duo allait se lever pour sortir faire un tour quand son téléphone portable sonna. Le natté le chercha dans ses poches puis le sortit et ouvrit le clapet d'un coup sec.

Duo : Oui ?

: Duo ! Alors, t'es bien arrivé ? Comment est le lycée ? Tu t'es déjà fais plein d'amis ?

Duo : Doucement ma jolie… Oui, je suis bien arrivé et le voyage c'est très bien passé. Même si j'aurais bien voulu t'avoir avec moi… Le lycée est magnifique et méga grand, il te plairait. On dirait un château royal… Tu aimerais sûrement te promener dedans durant de longues heures…

Duo, qui s'était tourner pour regarder le paysage par la fenêtre ne se rendit pas compte que Heero s'était immobiliser, comme frapper de stupeur. Mais cela ne dura que une fraction de secondes, Heero, sortit de sa torpeur et se remit à écrire.

Hilde : Wouaaaaa.. t'en as de la chance ! Et la chambre ?

Duo : Et bien ce sont des chambres de 2. Elles sont super grande avec une salle de bain et des toilettes.

Hilde : Trop classe ! Et t'es avec quelqu'un ?

Duo tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir de dos le japonais. Sa silhouette était plutôt belle surtout avec ses cheveux en bataille. Puis, il détourna son regard.

Duo : Ah ça…J'ai un ice berg comme coloc.

Hilde : Pardon ?

Duo : Chui avec un mec de mon âge aussi causant qu'une porte de prison. Un vrai glaçon, tout comme il faut.

Hilde : Il est mignon au moins ?

Les joues de Duo s'empourprèrent légèrement tandis qu'il se mettait à bredouiller.

Duo : Mais… Mais Hilde… C'est… C'est quelque chose qui.. Ne se demande pas… Je viens de te dire qu'il était pas causant en plus !

Hilde : Et alors ? On peut être mignon et muet en même temps. Bon, comment il est ?

Duo poussa un soupir afin d'étouffé son juron. Il réouvrit les yeux.

Duo : Il est pas déplaisant…

Hilde : Oh oh…

Duo : Quoi "Oh oh" ?

Hilde : Ba… Oh oh pour Oh oh…

Duo : Très drôle !

Hilde : Dis, dis, dis, tu me le passe ? Aller, passe le moi !

Duo : Non ma Puce. C'est hors de question.

Hilde : Aller, s'tep , il va pas me manger. Please…

Duo : Bon très bien…

Duo secoua la tête en sachant parfaitement que sa sœur ne pouvait pas voir sa mine peu déterminée. Il se leva souplement et s'avança à pas de loups vers Heero avant de le héler.

Duo : Heero, y'a ma sœur qui veut te parler.

Duo le vit sursauter clairement. Les doigts du brun se stoppèrent à quelques millimètres des touches du claviers. Il murmura quelque chose que lui seul comprit.

Heero : Sœur…

Duo : Attends ma Puce…

Sans ce démonté, Duo se coula jusqu'à la chaise et se planta juste derrière lui avec un sourire qui lui seul voyait.

Duo : Vas-y, il t'écoute…

Le natté mit le combiné sur l'oreille du japonais sans lui demander son avis ou son autorisation. Aussitôt, une voix fraîche et joyeuse se fit entendre.

Hilde : Salut ! Moi c'est Hilde, la petit sœur de Duo. Surtout prends bien soin de lui sinon t'auras affaire à moi…

Heero cligna des yeux avec un air ahurit alors que duo pouffa en silence derrière lui.

Hilde _: Voix froide _ Tu m'as entendu ? Ne martyrise surtout pas mon frérot adoré sinon je viendra exprès pour te le faire regretter… _ Voix guillerette _ Tu me repasses Duo please…

Heero n'en croyait pas ses oreilles si bien qu'il resta sans rien dire. Il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, comme un poisson, puis se tourna vers Duo.

Heero d'une voix faible : Elle veut te parler…

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil puis reposa la téléphone sur son oreille, l'air contente. Il s'en alla dans son coin avec un sourire immense.

Duo : Year ! Génial ! T'aurais vu sa tête… En plus, tu lui as arraché 4 mots.

Hilde : Héhéhé… Ne sous estimes pas ta sœur. Et sinon, t'as rencontré des gens sympas ?

Duo : Oh oui. J'ai fais la connaissance de 4. Il super gentil et m'a même emmené au secrétariat. D'ailleurs j'y est vu une jeune fille étrange…Enfin bref… Quatre est tout le contraire de Heero.

Hilde : Vachement cool ça.. Heero, c'est donc son nom…

Duo : Et toi, ça va ?

Hilde : Ba, ça me fait bizarre de na pas pouvoir t'embêter à longueur de journée et puis, ta chambre vide et sans musique, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Duo : Toi aussi tu me manque. Et je vais même pas pouvoir faire peur à tes futurs prétendants ! Surtout appelles moi si t'as le moindre prob.

Hilde : T'en fais donc pas. Bon, je te laisse. Et écris moi sur une jolie carte.

Duo : Promis. Je t'enverrais même des photos.

Hilde : Oui, merci. Aller, bisous grand Frère.

Duo : Kiss my lovely sister.

Duo raccrocha avec un sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Quand il se retourna, il remarqua alors seulement que Heero le fixait de ses yeux bleus intrigants.

Duo : Quoi ?

Le glaçon haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son écran.

Duo : mais quoi ? C'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle voulait absolument te parler. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dis ? Aller, dis le moi !

Heero : Qu'il fallait pas que je te martyrise.

Heero recommença à taper sur son clavier alors que Duo pouffait de nouveau de rire. Une main sur la bouche, il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir.

Une petite heure après, alors que Duo lisait tranquillement un livre sur son lit et que Heero étudiait une information sur son ordinateur, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Trois coups bien nets. Voyant que Heero ne daignait pas se lever, Duo posa son livre à l'envers et alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme au cheveux courts qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire et s'accouda à la porte.

: Salut !

Heero s'arrêta de contempler son ordinateur et se figea.

Duo : Euh… Bonjour.

: T'es le petit nouveau ? Hum.. Plutôt mignon.

L'homme passa 2 doigts sous le menton de Duo et le releva doucement tout en s'approchant.

Heero : Treize, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La voix blessante de Heero ramena Duo à la réalité. Il s'éloigna d'un geste brusque de son aîné et se heurta à quelque chose. Tournant la tête, il remarqua que c'était Heero. Le japonais regardait avec méchanceté l'intrus.

Treize : Je venais aux nouvelles. Voir si le petit nouveau s'y retrouvait.

Duo : J'ai un prénom. Je m'appelle Duo !

Treize : Bien.. Alors Duo…

Heero : T'inquiète pas pour lui.

Duo sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre ces deux là et que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus froide et tendue.

Duo : Je vous remercie mais on m'a déjà fait faire une visite et expliquer ce qu'il fallait savoir à tout prix.

Treize : Pardon ? Heero, tu lui as fais une visite guidée ?

Une sorte de raillerie perçait dans la voix mélodieuse de Treize et ses yeux étaient légèrement rieurs.

Heero : C'est Quatre.

Treize : Ah, je vois. Très bien alors. On se voit au repas, Duo.

Heero contourna Duou et ferma la porte, d'un geste braque, au nez de Treize. Puis il retourna s'assoire à son bureau, à gauche de la porte, en face du pied des lits.

Duo : Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Heero se retourna et le fixa.

Heero : Méfies toi de lui.

Duo : Hein ? Mais pourquoi, il à l'air très gentil.

Heero : C'est un coureur de jupon. Evite le au maximum.

Duo : Quoi ? Mais chui une mec xi tu l'as pas remarqué ! Enfin.. _C'est pas ça qui me gène…_

Heero : Mais avec ta tresse on dirait une fille. Et n'est pas ça qui dérangerais Treize.

Duo furibond : Elle te gène ma tresse ? Je vois pas ce qu'elle a.

Heero se leva d'un coup et s'approcha de Duo avec une air étrange. Il le força à reculer petit à petit. Quand il fut prit au piège, collé à la cloison, Heero posa une main sur celle ci, coupant toutes retraites à Duo et approcha son visage.

Heero murmurant : Je suis sûr que les cheveux détachés tu ressembles encore plus à une jolie midinette…

La voix de Heero était à la fois sensuel et mielleuse. Il posa un regard curieux sur Duo, le déshabillant presque du regard. Duo sentit son cœur s'affoler soudainement alors qu'il regarda, désemparé, son compagnon de chambre.

Heero : Ecoutes mon conseil. Evites Treize.

La voix de Heero était redevenue parfaitement normale, froide et coupante. Quand il se décolla , libérant Duo, se dernier poussa un soupire.

Duo : Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! J'ai bien crut que tu allais me sauter dessus…

Heero : Ca t'aurais déranger ?

Duo lui jeta un regard de côté puis s'éloigna du mur. Sa voix était encore tremblante quand il répondit.

Duo : O.. Oui. Bien sûr que oui… Tu pourrais être moins mystérieux.

Heero : Ecoutes, on va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne suis pas ton ami et je n'ais pas envi de passer mon temps à jouer les gardes du corps pour pas que tu te fasse violer par Treize !

Heero était visiblement en colère. Il serra les poings à tel point que ses phalanges en devinrent blanche comme du lait.

A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous aura plus ! Bon, je vous laisse maintenant. Bisous tt le monde.


	6. L'autre

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue Duo

**Un ch'ti mot de moi, ça vous dit ? Ba pas le choix de toute façon. Bon, je voulais m'excuser pour l'énorme temps de parution pour ce chapitre ! Sachez que ce n'est pas de ma volonté ! j'vous l'jure !!!!! Bon, sans dec', c un petit prob, entre autre, de clé USB !!! Je vais pour ma part tenter de me motiver pour taper un chapitre par weekend !!! Mais vu mon emplois du temps, je devrais pouvoir en faire plus ! Bon, je vous laisse avec ce chap de Des Capes et d'épée !!!**

Chapitre 6 : L'autre

Heero : Ecoutes, on va mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne suis pas ton ami et je n'ais pas envi de passer mon temps à jouer les gardes du corps pour pas que tu te fasse violer par Treize !

Heero était visiblement en colère. Il serra les poings à tel point que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches comme du lait. Duo lui rendit son regard froid et colérique puis il lui répondit d'une voix glaciale.

Duo : Je sais me défendre, pas besoin d'une nounou !

Heero : pas contre ceux d'ici. Tu es bien comme Quatre.

Duo : Pardon ?

Heero : Rien. Suis mon conseil.

Heero se détourna du garçon et s'approchait de son bureau. Il allait se rassoire quand on frappa à nouveau. Il poussa un soupire et secoua la tête avec lassitude.

Heero : Entrez.

La poignée s'abaissa avec lenteur puis la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à Quatre d'entrer, suivit immédiatement de Trowa, qui ne décochait toujours pas mot.

Quatre : On va manger, vous venez ?

Heero : On arrive.

Quatre : Ca ne va pas Duo ? Je te trouve un peu pâle…

Duo : Rien de grave.

Tout en disant cela, il jeta un regard en biais à Heero, qui soit ne le vit pas soit fit mine de le pas le voir car il n'eut aucune réaction. Duo lui emboîta le pas quand il passa à côté de lui tout en réfléchissant.

Duo : C_e type est vraiment bizarre… Il est froid comme la glace et tout aussi insensible. J'ai bien crut qu'il allait me sauter dessus tout à l'heure, y'avait un truc de changer dans son regard… Et puis, pourquoi il se fout en rogne comme ça ? Je lui ais rien demander moi !_

…uo… Duo…

L'interpellé émergea de sa rêverie et fixa une fraction de seconde Quatre qui l'appelait. Puis il remarqua qu'il était arrivé dans le self et qu'il y avait bien une bonne cinquantaine de personnes assises à différentes tables.

Duo : Oui ? Wouaaaaa, y'a déjà du beau monde !

Quatre : La plupart des anciens élèves sont déjà de retour et une majeure partie des nouveaux arrivera demain.

Duo fit une moue dubitative mais ne pipa mot, laissant le sujet à la dérive puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à sire dessus. Il suivit 4 qui lui expliquait au fur et à mesure le fonctionnement du self.

Quatre : Tu as ta carte ?

Duo : Euh, oui... Dans mon portefeuille.

Duo passa une main dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et en sortit l'objet de convoitise. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il trouva la fameuse carte et la tendit au caissier tout comme Quatre l'avait fait puis il se rendit à la table où les autres s'étaient installés.

Duo : Dis moi Quatre, tu sais comment se déroulent les cours ?

Quatre : Et bien…

L'arabe se lança dans un monologue afin d'expliquer ce qu'avait demander Duo. Le repas se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur sans pour autant que Duo arrive à arracher plus de quelques mots à Heero ou Trowa. Il avait donc finit par les laisser tranquille et discutait en majeure partie avec Quatre. Il écouta minutieusement le blondinet tout en engouffrant son copieux repas, sous les yeux quasi horrifiés de ses compagnons. Quand Duo eut enfin finit de manger, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour continuer à parler.

Duo : Vous êtes toujours si peu causant vous 2 ?

Trowa : et toi, tu manges toujours autant ?

Duo : Oui.

Quatre : Oh fait, Duo… Tu m'as dit que l'Anglais était ta langue maternelle, tu viens donc d'Angleterre ?

Duo secouant la tête : Pas du tout… Je suis Américain en réalité. Mais je n'y ais vécu que quelques années…

Trowa : Assez pour parler couramment.

Duo : Oui. Jusqu'à 6 ans je crois…Et puis, j'ai eut la chance d'être adopter par quelqu'un qui parle très bien anglais et qui à toujours tout fait pour que je garde mon avantage.

Heero : Adopter ?

Duo : Oui.

Heero : Mais alors Hilde…

Trowa levant un sourcil : Hilde ?

Duo : Ma sœur… Enfin, sœur adoptive.

Quatre : Tu la connais Heero ?

Heero : Je l'ais eut au téléphone…

Duo : Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure et a insisté pour lui parler. Il semblerait même qu'elle l'ait menacé.

Quatre : Vraiment ?

Trowa : Heero au téléphone avec une parfaite inconnue…

Quatre : C'est du jamais vu.

Duo : Faut un début à tout… Mais en fait, je crois que c'est elle qui a parlé plus qu'autre chose.

Heero : Elle est bien comme son frère, aussi folle et elle parle pour ne rien dire…

Le sourire de Duo se crispa puis mourut finalement sur ses lèvres. Avant que Quatre n'ait pu tenter de dire quelque chose pour adoucir les paroles du japonais, Duo sauta de son fauteuil et se planta devant Heero de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux avaient maintenant comme des reflets étrangement rouges et une colère naissante et froide grandissait dedans à vu d'oeil. Duo serra les mâchoires et crispa les mains.

Duo : Retire ce que tu as dis…

Heero : Non.

Duo méchamment : Je t'ais dis de le retirer…

L'air sembla se refroidir soudainement, comme si un courant glacial venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Les yeux de Duo brillèrent d'une rage nouvelle tandis qu'ils prenaient encore plus la couleur du sang, à la surprise de Heero qui pourtant n'en laissa rien paraître et ne sillait pas. La colère foudroyante qui submergeait Duo était si forte que Quatre, qui ne s'y attendait guère, se laissa surprendre et se la prit de plein fouet avant de se défaire de son lien d'empathie sur l'américain.

Quatre : Aie… Duo, arrêtes !_ Mais d'où lui vient une telle colère…Est-ce le fait que Heero est insulté sa sœur ?_

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix claire et parfaitement calme obligea Quatre et Trowa à tourner la tête. Duo et Heero continuant de se dévisager avec hargne. Un garçon légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus, était venu les voir.

Quatre : Ce n'est rien, Zeck…

Zeck : Vraiment ? Et tu es ?

Il s'était retourné vers Duo et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. L'américain du cesser de fixer Heero pour faire face à son aîné.

Duo : Sh… Maxwell Duo.

Zeck : Bien, Mr Maxwell… Les bagarres sont formellement interdites dans l'enceinte.

Duo : J'en prends note. Merci de me… prévenir.

Après un dernier regard, des plus froid, sur Heero, Duo contourna Zeck et sortit du salon sans autre mot pour quiconque. Il regagna sa chambre, une profonde fatigue lui peignant le visage. Dans le salon, tous le suivirent des yeux dans un parfait silence.

Zeck : Je vous laisse.

Le blondinet le salua puis se dirigea vers une autre table, slalomant entre les divers fauteuils. Quatre haussa les épaules puis se détourna de sa silhouette tout en longueur.

Trowa : Il s'est passé quoi là ?

Heero : J'sais pas.

Quatre : Duo n'a pas aimer que tu dises du mal de sa sœur visiblement…

Heero : J'ai vu. Mais ça n'explique pas son comportement.

Trowa : Oui. Il est passé de joyeux à la colère la plus froide en une faction de seconde, même Heero ne nous a jamais fait ça !

Quatre : Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis Heero… Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode.

Heero : je sais ce que j'ai à faire Quatre, merci.

Ils restèrent un bon petit moment après que Duo soit partit puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de remonter à leur chambre. Quand Heero pénétra dans la sienne, celle-ci était plongée dans la pénombre. Il alluma donc le plafonnier, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la réaction de Duo et jeta un coup d'œil dedans. Duo dormait profondément, une peu trop près du bord et ses longs cheveux s'étalant par terre. Un petit livre sur la table de chevet de l'américain attira le regard de Heero qui s'en approcha, après avoir fermé la porte, à pas de loups. Il saisit l'objet de sa convoitise doucement puis posa la main sur la couverte, comme si il voulait chasser de la poussière dessus.

Heero : Cendre de Lune…

Le garçon, curieux, ouvrit la couverture et repéré aussitôt les lettre écrite à la main sur le papier jauni par les ans. Il continua quelques secondes à tourner les pages dans un bruissement presque inaudible. C'était un livre tout simple pour un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans, comportant un peu de texte en gros caractères et quelques images par ci par là. Rien de bien folichon aux yeux de Heero, qui pourrant ne pouvant en détacher son regard. Malgré tout, il reposa soigneusement le livre à sa place et tourna son regard vers Duo. Ce dernier s'était retourné sur le côte et dormait à présent recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains cacher sur son oreiller pour en grossir sa taille. Sa respiration régulière soulevait le drap fin qui lui servait de couverture, attestant de sa parfaite santé.

Heero murmurant : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Duo ?

Le japonais soupira en fermant les yeux puis se détourna et passa dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette du soir, sans toutefois faire trop de bruit de peur de réveillé l'endormi et de devoir supporter son incessant bavardage à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin :

Duo se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa si soudainement qu'il se cogna la tête au sommier du lit de dessus, peu habituer à en avoir un. Il se frotta doucement le haut de crâne tout en reprenant son souffle. Au bout d'un certain temps, il sentit une présence et tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour découvrir Heero, près de son armoire qui le regardait étrangement.

Duo baillant : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Rien.

Duo apeuré: J'ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?

Heero : Non, mais tu de débats violemment avec tes draps depuis 2 minutes environs.

Duo : Ah… Désolé.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Pardon ?

Heero : Rien. Dépêches-toi, on va descendre.

Duo : Ah…

Duo se leva d'un bond, manquant encore de s'assommer, t vira son drap d'un geste vif. Il s'étira de tout son long, levant les bras vers le ciel tout en baillant. Quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il remarqua le regard, toujours étrange, que Heero poussait sur lui.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Heero : Je te regarde pas.

Duo : Mais si ! Y'a un truc qui te gène peut-être ?

Heero : Non rien.

Duo : Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

Heero agacé : je te fixa pas.

Duo : si ! Dès que je me retourne, je tombe sur ton regard qui glisse sur moi.

Heero : Tu délires.

Duo : Non, je rêve pas.

Heero énervé : Très bien, tu veux savoir ce qui m'intrigue ? Tes cheveux longs, voilà tout !

Heero se retourna et mit le nez dans son armoire comme pour couper à la discussion. Mais son colocataire ne semblait pas du même avis.

Duo amusé : Mes cheveux ? Ils sont quoi mes cheveux ?

Tout en parlant, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux bruns détachés qui lui arrivaient presque au niveau des genoux. Heero ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.

Heero : Ils sont très longs.

Duo : Tu n'as jamais vu de garçon avec les cheveux longs ?

Le japonais laissa un blanc s'intercaler afin de pouvoir réfléchir à a réponse qu'il allait lui donner, surtout que bien entendu, il avait mentit à Duo en lui disait que s'était ses cheveux qui l'intriguaient alors que c'était Duo tout court qui l'interloquait

Heero :…Tu vas être ne retard.

Duo poussa un petit cri en voyant l'heure qu'il était et partit en courant dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-il fermé la porte qu'il en ressortit. Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire, prit des vêtements propres au pif et voulut repartir. Mais il s'arrêta en cour de route et fit demi tour pour se diriger vers sa table de chevet. Il attrapa un ruban noir posé dessus, cadeau de sa jeune sœur adorée, puis immobilisa sa main au dessus du livre. D'un geste un peu brusque, l'américain le fourra dans le tiroir et repartir pour de bon cette fois-ci vers la salle de bain. Heero qui avait stoppé tous ses gestes se contenta de refermer son armoire.

Heero : _Si duo… J'ai déjà vu un garçon avec des cheveux longs, attachés aussi en tresse et des yeux améthyste aussi… Il y a longtemps de cela… Assez longtemps pour qu'il l'oubli en tout cas…_

Un quart d'heure plus tard, c'est un Duo tout propre et bien vêtit qui sortit de la salle d'eau. Il portait un jeans noir ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la même couleur. Ses cheveux, pourtant encore humides, étaient à nouveau tressés et maintenu par le ruban ébène.

Bonjour Duo !

L'interpellé fit un grand sourire au petit blondinet qui était assit sur sa chaise de bureau et lui fit un signe de la main.

Duo : Salut Quatre, bien dormit ?

Quatre : Oui, mais on dirait que toi c'est pas ton cas… T'es toujours un peu pâle.

Duo : Tu me fais penser à Hilde ! Toujours à t'inquiéter… c'est rien, je fais un mauvais rêve. Où est Trowa ?

Quatre : Il arrive.

Duo : Mais au fait, ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste avec vous ? Je suis arrivé hier et j'ai l'impression de m'incruster un peu !

Quatre : Mais non. Tu déranges pas.

Heero : Si.

Quatre : Heero voyons !

Duo : Mais toi ça ne compte pas. Commence à m'énerver celui là. J'ai pas demandé à être dans sa chambre moi… S'il croit que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds gentiment, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! On m'a offert une vie le jour où cet inconnu m'a sauvé la vie et je compte bien la vivre à ma manière. Et ce n'est pas cet Iceberg qui va me faire courber le dos aussi facilement !

Duo interrompit le fil de ses pensées quand on frappa à la porte.

Quatre : Aller, on y va. Après, on ira se promener dans le parc ! Il ne nous reste plus que 2 jours de repos alors autant en profiter un maximum.

Quelques heures plus tard : 

Qu'est-ce qui va pas Heero ?

Rien.

C'est à cause de Duo ?

Trowa reporta son attention sur la table de ping-pong un peu plus loin où jouaient Duo et Quatre. Eux même étaient assis près d'une fontaine, Heero sur le rebord alors que Trowa était sur l'herbe, le dos appuyé au muret en pierres.

Trowa : Tu m'as dis que tu le connaissais, mais lui ne semble pas te connaître. Tu m'expliques ?

Heero : Y'a rien à expliquer.

Trowa : Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur ?

Heero : Je ne le suis pas.

Trowa : Si.

Heero : Quatre ?

Trowa : Bien sûr. C'est rare qu'il puisse sentir tes émotions, Heero. Alors ? D'où connais-tu Duo.

Le japonais poussa un soupire de résignation, signe qu'il allait enfin expliquer la situation à son ami. Il leva cependant la tête vers le ciel, regardant d'un air distrait les nuages qui passaient dans l'océan bleu.

A suivre

Lou : Tadam ! Heero va-t-il enfin dire d'où il connaît Duo ? Et surtout comment il l'a connu ??? Telle est la question du jour… Quand à la soudaine colère de Duo, vous devez déjà savoir de quelle proviens réellement, vous devez me connaître maintenant !!!! A la prochaine.


	7. Wufei entre en scène

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue Duo. Quand à Trowa, il commence sérieusement à se poser des questions et il finit par demander à Heero le mystère qui entoure son nouveau coloc et sa rencontre avec lui.

Chapitre 7 : Wufei entre en scène

Le japonais poussa un soupire de résignation, signe qu'il allait enfin expliquer la situation à son ami. Il leva cependant la tête vers le ciel, regardant d'un air distrait les nuages qui passaient dans l'océan bleu.

Heero : Je lui ais sauvé la vie alors qu'il était gosse…

Trowa tourna violemment sa tête vers lui, faisant voltiger ses cheveux bruns. Il semblait surprit par l'aveu de Heero.

Trowa : Hein ? Tu plaisantes, c'est une blague… ? Tu n'ais quasiment jamais sortit d'ici tout comme moi !

Heero : Si justement… Une fois lorsque j'ai fait une fugue…

Trowa : Hum… Ah oui ! 5 jours je m'en souviens maintenant que tu le dis… Mais tu avais quoi… 4 ou 5 ans !

Heero : 5 en effet. Mais on n'a pas été élevé n'importe comment. A 5 ans, notre intelligence, notre mémoire et notre force physique était déjà grande… Alors qu'on avait 5 ans, notre âge mental était de 8 ou peut être même 10 ans ! Je me souviens parfaitement bien de Duo… Comment oublier un garçon avec les cheveux long tressé et des yeux violets ?

Trowa : Comment l'as-tu sauvé ?

Heero : Il allait se faire percuter par un camion…

Trowa : Il a été blessé ?

Heero : Non.

Trowa : Dans ce cas, sa mémoire à occulter se souvenir. Choc psychologique certainement.

Heero : Tu sais, il n'avait que 5 ans aussi.. Ca remonte à long maintenant.

Trowa : Bien… Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur.

Le japonais tourna la tête pour éviter le regard de son compagnon aux yeux vert intrigant.

Heero : Ca ne te regarde pas.

Trowa : Allons donc. Tu me caches quelque chose.

Heero : Je peux te dire la même chose.

Trowa souriant : En effet. On cache tous des choses.

Tiens, tiens… Mais regardez qui est là !

Heero et Trowa ne prirent même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le nouveau venue. La voix perfide et sifflante leur avait déjà apprit de qui il s'agissait.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wufei ?

Wufei : Moi ? Hum… Te battre.

Trowa : Rêver n'est pas interdit ma foi…

Wufei braqua son regard sur le français et lui adressa un rictus.

Wufei : C'est ce qu'on verra. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre et les combats par la même occasion. Le puzzle d'Eden, sera à moi !

Heero : Peut être mais ça m'étonnerais. De toute façon, c'est Trowa qui l'a pour le moment…

Un cri de victoire interrompit la conversation et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table de ping-pong où jouait le reste de la bande. De dos, Duo sautillait de joie, faisant balancer sa longue tresse. Les yeux de Wufei se plissèrent étrangement alors qu'une lueur de défit s'allumait dans ses yeux.

Wufei : Mais qui est donc cette jeune demoiselle ?

Heero venimeux : Ca ne te regarde pas !

Wufei : Oh, oh… C'est ta petite copine Yui ?

Sans que Heero ou Trowa n'aient pu faire le moindre mouvements, Wufei les abandonna et s'approcha de Duo par derrière. Il glissa une main autour de sa taille avec un regard pour Heero.

Quatre : Ah non…

Duo : Hey !

Duo se libéra souplement puis fit face à Wufei. Ce dernier comprit son erreur lorsqu'il examina le visage de Duo d'un peu plus près.

Wufei : Oh… Tu sais que t'as un joli minois toi ?

Duo : Et toi, ta tête me reviens pas !

Wufei avec un sourire : Rrrrrrrrh… La demoiselle sort ses griffes.

Quatre : Wufei, s'il te plaie ne…

Heero : Wufei, ça suffit !

Wufei : Tu changes de bord maintenant, Yui ? Remarque, t'as bon goût…

Heero : CHANG ! Toi tais !

Wufei : Pfff... Je te connais, tu abois plus que tu ne mords !

Duo : Mais pas moi !

A la surprise de tous, Duo colla son poing dans la figure de Wufei qui, prit au dépourvu, ne l'évita pas. Il tomba par terre avec un cri, le nez en sang alors que Duo se planta devant lui, menaçant.

Duo : Ne me traite plus jamais de demoiselle sinon je te jure que c'est toi qui va en devenir une. Est-ce que c'est bien comprit…

Un bruit de broussaille venant de leur droite stoppa net la conversation. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit déboucha d'un buisson. A la vue du groupe, elle s'immobilisa comme une statue et les regarda un par un. Pas un bruit ne dérangeait son inspection. Soudainement, elle ouvrit grand la bouche mais le referma aussitôt comme si ele avait oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Duo : Hey, mais je te connais toi !

Le garçon qui se tenait toujours bien droit devant Wufei avait tourné la tête vers. Ses yeux violets la fixaient.

Quatre : C'est la demoiselle qu'on a vue à ton arrivée au secrétariat… Melle… R…Red…Redwolf !

La tête de l'interpellée se tourna lentement vers lui avec des grands yeux ouverts au max. Elle hocha la tête et déglutit péniblement avant de lui répondre.

Redwolf : Euh… Oui. _J'le crois pas ! C'est eux ! EUX !!!!!!! Wouaaaaa ! Mon cœur bat si fort, j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater dans ma poitrine… Mais qu'est-ce que Wufei fait par terre avec le nez ensanglanté ? Pi zut, c'est pas grave, ils sont devant moi !!!!_

Heero : C'est quoi cette queue ?

Redwolf sentit son sang se glacer soudainement. Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière elle et remarqua qu'une fine queue poilue et noire se balançait, à la base de son dos.

Redwolf : ArrrRRrrrGGgg !!!! S'cusez !

Comme un chat, elle se jeta dans le buisson d'où elle venait et disparut aux yeux des garçons. Heero resta interloqué de longues secondes puis reporta son attention sur Wufei. D'ailleurs, Duo en avait fait autan et ses yeux aux reflets rouges ne le lâchaient pas. C'était un regard sans équivoque si bien que Wufei préféra ne pas lui répondre. Il se contenta d'essuyer le sang avec un grimace de dégoût et de douleur. Il s'éloigna rapidement, lançant un regard mauvais à Heero puis s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et regarda Duo.

Wufei : Tu regretteras ton geste mon mignon, sois en sûr !

Reprenant sa marche, il s'éclipsa entre les 2 arbres, laissant de nouveau le groupe seul. Quatre qui n'avait guère bougé poussa un soupir et se rapprocha de son compagnon natté.

Quatre : Et bien… Tu as du caractère Duo.

Duo : J'ai mes raisons.

Heero : Ca va t'attirer des ennuis !

L'américain se tourna vers la fontaine et jaugea Heero qui était un peu plus loin. Il avait les lèvres crispés et les poings serrés.

Duo froidement : Je t'ais dis que je savais me défendre tout seul alors ne te mêles pas de mes affaires. Je ne suis pas une belle princesse en danger qui attend qu'un prince sur on destrier blanc vienne la sauver. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Le ton était venimeux à souhait et toute la colère du garçon coulait dedans.

Heero : Comme tu veux. _Mais si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas t'en sortis ici, tu rêves… Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'où tu es tombé Duo…_

Quatre grimaçant : D.. Duo… Tu veux bien arrêter ça… Je ne suis guère habitué à tant d'émotions avec Trowa et Heero…

Duo fit volte face à une vitesse incroyable. Trowa qui était toujours assis se leva d'un bond, de peur de la ré&action de l'américain vis-à-vis de Quatre.

Duo : Pardon ? Arrêter quoi ?

Quatre : Euh… Non rien.

Duo : Aller, dis, dis !!!! S'tep, qu'est-ce que je dois arrêter ?

La colère soudain de Duo était passé aussi vite qu'elle avait fait surface. Il avait maintenant la même attitude que d'habitude. Trowa en resta pantois alors que Quatre soufflait.

Heero : Quatre est empathe, c'est à dire…

Duo le coupant : Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Je ne suis pas stupide !

Tout le monde fut surprit de la réponse de Duo. Il n'était plus en colère mais visiblement, il rendait la monnaie de sa pièce à Heero pour quelque chose dont Quatre et Trowa ignoraient tout. Mais si Quatre ignorait le pourquoi de cette attitude, il sentit une sorte de tristesse s'emparer de Heero. Quand il croisa son regard cependant, toutes émotions disparues du japonais. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils mais sursauta quand le le visage de Duo se porta à sa hauteur.

Duo : Ca va pas Quatre ?

Quatre : Hein ? Euh si, c'est rien.

Duo : On se fait la belle ?

Quatre : Quoi ?

L'arabe parut tellement ébahit que Duo se mit à rire. Il leva sa raquette en souriant.

Duo : Second round ?

Quatre : Pourquoi pas. Mais aies pitié de moi…

Duo : Certainement pas !

Le match reprit donc de plus bel. Heero qui observait l'échange remarqua que son colocataire avait de très bons réflexes. Le fil de la matinée se déroula tranquillement dès lors, malgré le fait que Duo mit la pâté à Quatre puis à Trowa. Il les massacra sans la moindre pitié. Quand l'horloge sonna 12 h 30, les 4 garçons se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

Quatre : On devrait prendre des sandwiches et aller se poser dans un coin tranquille.

Duo : On peut faire ça ?

Quatre : Oui, oui. Tu as même le droit de sortir du lycée sur l'heure de midi. Je te l'ais dis hier.

Duo : Ah vi, c'est vrai.

Quatre : Vous voulez manger où ?

Trowa : Pourquoi pas chez Marcx ?

Heero : On y est allé hier.

Trowa : Le mac do alors ?

Quatre : Ah oui ! Comme ça, on pourra faire visiter la ville à Duo !

Duo : Génial. Je passe juste à la chambre. Attendez moi, je reviens.

Après un petit sourire, Duo partit en courant sous les yeux joyeux et attentifs de Quatre. Soudain, Heero se leva du rebord de la fontaine et partit sur les traces de Duo.

Heero : Je reviens.

Quatre : Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

Trowa : J'sais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo dévalait à grande vitesse les marches de son dortoir. Il jonglait avec son portefeuille tout en sifflotant un air entraînant. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il posa le pied au sol, une voix mielleuse à sa droite l'arrêta.

: Mister Duo…

Treize le regardait de haut en bas, une lueur malsaine brillant dans ses pupilles. L'espace d'un instant, Duo eut l'impression que l'homme l'attendait et qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Cependant, il s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui.

Duo : Oui ?

Treize : Rien de spécial. Alors, tu arrives à t'habituer ? Heero n'es pas trop froid ?

Duo : Non, ça va… Et puis, il y a Quatre.

Treize : Ah, Quatre… Gentil garçon en effet… Surtout n'hésites pas si tu as besoin de quoique se soit…

La voix du jeune homme mit mal à l'aise Duo et quand Treize se rapprocha un peu, il recula. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de Treize.

Treize : Je te fais peur ?

Duo : N… Non.

Treize se rapprocha encore un peu, fixant Duo avec un regard langoureux. Heureusement pour le natté, des pas précipités sur le sol interloquèrent Treize qui s'arrêta. Zeck déboula à vitesse grand V, le visage fermé, le regard furibond et visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il s'approcha à grand pas de Treize qui étouffa un juron et s'éloigna de l'américain avec un rictus.

Zeck : Treize… Je t'y reprends encore !

Treize : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? J'expliquais juste quelques trucs à Duo.

Zeck : Ben voyons… Prends moi pour un idiot en plus ! Désolé Duo…

Le blondinet s'inclina furtivement pour s'excuser du comportement de son homologue brun puis attrapa Treize par le poignet et l'entraîna vers le salon. Personne, pas même Duo, ne remarqua la silhouette qui s'éloignait de la porte du bâtiment.

Duo : Pffff... J'ai eut chaud. Heureusement que Zeck est arrivé. Heero à raison finalement. La prochaine fois, je le mords s'il recommence ! Même si c'est mon aîné !

L'américain secoua la tête puis partit en direction du parc, son portefeuille dans une main.

Justement, au parc :

Trowa et Quatre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils discutaient quand Heero réapparut, le visage contrarié. Il s'installa en silence sur le rebord de la fontaine, comme s'il n'était jamais partit.

Quatre : Un problème Heero ?

Heero : Non. _Mais quel idiot ce natté ! Je l'avais pourtant prévenu… Il a de la chance que j'ai pu trouver Zeck à temps…_

**Flash Back :**

Heero suivait son compagnon de chambre à distance et quand il le vit entrer dans le bâtiment des chambres, il s'était arrêté de façon à rester dehors. Mais Treize qui sortait de la forêt l'avait vu et il avait bifurqué vers l'entré. Et vu son sourire, il avait une idée en tête, ce qui ne plût guère au japonais.

Heero : _Manquait plus que lui… Fallait qu'il soit là à ce moment précis. Il va certainement pas louper Duo… Kûso !_

Heero décida donc de diriger se spas d'où provenait son aîné, dans l'espoir fou de tomber sur Zeck. Il marcha d'un pas rapide et vif zigzagant entre les arbres quand soudain, un éclat blond l'interloqua. Il bifurqua sur sa gauche et trouva Zeck assit sur une nappe dans une petite clairière. Il se planta devant lui sans sommations.

Zeck : Wouaa… Heero ? Tu m'as fais peur ! Un problème ?

Heero : Où est Treize ?

Zeck : Hein ? Il vient juste de partir.

Heero : Tu ferais mieux de le surveiller ou de l'attacher en laisse.

Zeck : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Il est seul avec le petit nouveau. Tu sais, Duo…

Zeck fronçant les sourcils : Quoi ?

Il se leva d'un bond, une colère sourde grondant en lui.

Zeck : Où est-il ?

Heero : A l'internat.

Sous l'œil amusé d'Heero, Zeck partit comme une flèche en direction de la bâtisse. Heero lui laissa quelques secondes d'avance puis le suivit silencieusement. Il se glissa jusqu'à la porte et hasarda un regard à l'intérieur. Il vit Treize et Zeck parler, laissant Duo seul. Ce dernier semblait soulagé. Content, le japonais repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Quatre : Tu semble contrarié Heero ?

Heero : _Ca va. Comment il ferait sans moi ? Mais pourquoi diable s'est-il inscrit ici ? A peine arrivé, il est la cible de Treize et se met Chang à dos… On peut difficilement faire pire !_

Un bruit venant d'en face indiqua au garçon que Duo était enfin de retour. Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées et le regarda venir vers eux.

Duo : Coucou, c'est moi ! Sorry pour le retard mais j'ai eut comme un… petit souci.

Quatre : Rien de grave j'espère ?

Duo : euh, non. Mauvaise rencontre.

Le regard de Duo croisa une fraction celui de Heero. Il baissa légèrement la tête alors qu'un sourire désolé se peignait sur ses lèvres roses.

Duo : T'avais raison Heero. Je devrais me méfier de Treize.

Heero : Je te l'avais dis ! _C'est tout ce que je trouve à lui dire… ?_

Duo : Mais la prochaine fois, je le mords ! Promis.

L'intention de Duo parut absurde à Heero mais il avait mit tellement d'entrain à la dire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Heero : _Il y a quelques seconde, il était froid comme la glace et maintenant voilà qu'il fait comme si de rien n'était… Il est vraiment changeant. Enfin je suis rassuré, il va bien, Treize ne lui a vraiment rien fait._

Quatre : T'es encore un peu pâle Duo.

Duo : Ba, on dirait que c'est ma journée pâlichon… Treize m'a juste fait un peu peur.

Quatre : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Treize est gentil…

Duo : Un peu trop justement.

Trowa : Disons qu'il est un peu trop démonstratif. _Si Quatre savait que je passe mon temps à éloigner se rapace de lui… _Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo : Rien de grave. Zeck est arrivé à point nommé ! D'ailleurs, il a eut une réaction très étrange.

Heero : Zeck et Treize sont ensembles.

Duo : Quoi ?

Trowa : Ce n'est un secret pour personne. _J'ai comme l'impression que l'arrivé inopinée de Zeck n'est pas le fait du hasard…_

Quatre : Tu sais, ici ce n'est pas mal vu, surtout qu'il y a plus de garçons…

Duo : Ah… Mais je n'ais rien contre !Au contraire enfin je… je… Je vois pas ce que ça change et quel mal ça peut faire ! Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

Quatre inquiet : Duo ?

Duo : Ah ah ah… C'est rien… Bon et si on allait casser la croûte ?

Le changement de sujet la réaction de Duo ne passèrent pas inaperçu pourtant personne ne chercha plus loin en faisant une remarque.

Heero : Aller, on bouge.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans le moindre incident, enfin presque. Ils se promenèrent un peu partout en ville, Quatre faisant une visite guidée à l'Américain. En fait, Quatre et Duo s'amusaient comme des petits fous alors que Trowa et Heero les suivaient à quelques pas, toujours placides, surtout Heero. Il était tellement muet que Duo passa la fin de la journée à l'enquiquiner histoire de le faire réagir. Et il y arriva si bien que le japonais finit par acheter du scotch et tenta de le bâillonner avec en lui courant après. Quand la cathédrale se mit à tinter les 20 h 00, ils décidèrent de rentrer à l'internat pour se reposer et prendre leur repas du soir. Après ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre pour être plus tranquilles.

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo ?

L'américain était allongé par terre sur le ventre et les coudes. Il balançait doucement ses jambes d'avant en arrière, une carte postale devant lui et un crayon dans la bouche.

Duo : Je réfléchis.

Trowa : A quoi ?

Le français était assis contre le lit le plus bas et lisait vaguement un magasine tout en écoutant les autres.

Duo : A ce que je vais écrire sur ma carte pour Hilde. Je risque de ne pas avoir assez de place.

Quatre : A ce point ? Tu ne l'as pas eut au tel hier ?

Le petit blondinet était en face de Duo et avait abandonner son livre pour lui prêter attention.

Duo : Si, mais c'est pas la même chose. De plus, elle à bien insisté pour que je lui envoie une carte. Si je le faisait pas, elle serait capable de venir jusqu'ici pour me tuer…

Trowa : Vraiment ?

Duo : Mouaip ! Vous ne la connaissez pas. Une vraie furie. Au final, même si on à pas de liens de sang, on se ressemble beaucoup.

Trowa : Tu as de la chance d'avoir une sœur.

Duo : Vous n'en n'avez pas ? Ni de frère ?

Heero : Non.

Le japonais avait daigné lever le nez de son ordi, qu'il avait été cherché dans sa chambre, pour lui répondre. Il était assis en tailleur à la gauche de l'Américain.

Quatre : Moi j'en ais des tonne !

Duo : Autant ?

Quatre : Oh oui ! Mon père avait plusieurs femmes du coup on est un famille très, très nombreuse.

Duo : Et t'as même pas un frère ?

Quatre : Non, que des filles.

Duo : Oula… C'est pas trop dur de vivre entourer exclusivement de filles ?

Quatre : Ba, tu sais, je n'ais pas vécu très longtemps avec elle et puis, bon nombre d'entre elles étaient déjà parties vivrent ailleurs.

Duo : C'est triste. Moi je n'ais qu'une sœur et j'ai eut bien du mal à m'en séparer.

Trowa : Mais elle est plus jeune, non ?

Heero : Complexe du grand frère…

Quatre : Heero à raison. Etant l'aîné, tu devais certainement le protéger tout le temps.

Duo : Oui. Un peu trop même.

Toc, toc toc

Les quatre têtes se retournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Quatre se leva, étant le plus près et alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et au corps élancé lui fit un profond sourire.

A suivre…

Lou : Ouiiinnn.. c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour stopper la fic, mais sinon j'en ais encore pour des lustres !!!

Quatre : Tu as déjà tapé le chap, c'est bien !

Lou : Oui, mais d'hab j'arrête ou il faut pas !!

Wufei : Le changement ne peut pas te faire de mal !!

Duo : Enfin, surtout pour tes lectrices.

Lou : Oh, hien, ça va toi !!! Je sens qu'il va t'arriver malheur…

Duo : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ?

Heero : Parce que c'est toujours toi qui dis des trucs qui fâches mon ange…

Quatre : Je crois que tu es trop franc…

Lou : Bien… Prends exemple sur euh et tout ira bien.

Duo : Mouaip, j'vois le truc… Vous avez le choix entre Duo le glaçon, Duo l'imperturbable, Duo l'orgueilleux et Duo le charitable…

Heero : Dis comme ça, c'est pas génial.

Duo : Tu trouves aussi…

Lou : Bon… D'accord, Duo ne serait plus Duo sans son franc parler…

Duo : Yearh !!!

Lou : Aller, bonne soirée !


	8. Elle

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue le garçon. Quelque temps après, Heero avoue à Trowa qu'il connaît Duo, lui ayant sauver la vie.

Chapitre 8 : « Elle »

Toc, toc toc

Les quatre têtes se retournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Quatre se leva, étant le plus près et alla ouvrir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair et au corps élancé lui fit un profond sourire.

SaAaaaAAalut Quatre !

Quatre : Bonsoir Catherine. De retour… ?

Cathy : Et oui, enfin. Je viens juste d'arriver et j'me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'aille vous faire un petit coucou. Je peux ?

Quatre : Bien sûr.

Il se poussa sur le côté tout en tenant la porte qu'il refermait après l'entrée de la jeune fille. Elle se planta presque au milieu de la pièce, habitué à y venir.

Cathy : Salut Heero, Trowa, ça va… ?

Soudain, elle stoppa sa phrase, remarquant Duo toujours allongé par terre un stylo entre les dents et sa carte devant lui. Elle s'approcha du garçon, plia les genoux et l'examina avec une moue dubitative.

Cathy se relevant : Vous me faites des infidélités ? Je m'absente 2 mois et quand je reviens, vous avez déjà invité une jolie demoiselle dans votre chambre ?

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle croisa le regard furax de Duo. Comme un silence gêné s'imposait, elle regarda tour à tour ses amis.

Cathy : Euh… J'ai dis un truc qui fallait pas ?

Trowa riant : Je crois bien que oui. Voici Duo, le coloc de Heero.

Cathy : Pardon ? Double pardon ? **LE** coloc de notre Heero national, le continuel solitaire ?

Quatre : Oui. Pauvre Duo, c'est la seconde fois dans la journée qu'on le prend pour une fille.

Duo maugréant : Mouais…

Cathy : Oh je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Excuses moi Duo. Mais tu as un visage si fin et des cheveux si longs que j'ai cru… Pardon.

Duo : Je vais finir par me les couper.

Heero lui jeta un regard vite fais mais Duo ne remarqua rien car Catherine hochait furieusement la tête en signe de négation.

Cathy : Oh, non, non. Tu ne serais plus aussi mignon. Enfin, enchanté, je suis Catherine.

Duo se mit en tailleur et attrapa la main blanche qu'elle lui tendait avec gentillesse.

Duo : Et bien… Moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell. Salut.

Cathy : Héhéhé… Heero avec un coloc aussi mignon et gentil, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Heero froidement : Y'a rien à voir.

Cathy : J'en suis pas si certaine. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà surprise que vous l'ayez accepté.

La phrase de la jeune fille eut son effet escompter car tous se regardèrent.

Quatre : Ben… Duo est sympa et on s'entend bien avec lui.

Duo hochant la tête : C'est vrai.

Heero : Parle pour toi. Il est bavard et colérique.

Duo : Et alors ? Au moins je parle, moâ !

Heero : Ca c'est spur.

Cathy : Oulà là… Je vois que c'ets l'amour fou entre vous 2 !

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Hein ?

Cathy : Pile poile en même temps ! J'ai touché le point sensible ?

Trowa : Catherine…

Heero : Tu rêves.

Duo : Exactement. Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche.

Cathy : Hum.. Je plaisantais mais vu votre réaction, je me pose des questions…

Duo : Il est trop froid et cassant à mon goût.

Cathy : A ton goût ?

Duo : Euh… Enfin, façon de parler.

Cathy : Mais tu sais, Heero est toujours froid avec ces amis.

Heero : Cesse de parler comme si je n'étais pas là !

Cathy : Mais c'est la pure vérité.

Quatre : Aller, Catherine, arrêtes. Tu vas te mettre Heero à dos.

Elle fixa la blondinet puis s'approcha à pas de loup alors qu'il la regardait avec une certaine crainte se demandant ce qu'elle préparait.

Cathy : Très bien… Tu ressens quoi ?

Quatre : Rien de spécial.

Cathy : Oh, zut ! Même de Duo ?

Quatre : Je ne sais pas trop c'est…

Duo : Hey oh ! C'est pas bientôt finit de passer mes émotions aux rayons X ? J'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que je ressens. Quatre, dorénavant, tu es prié de garder chaque miette de ce que tu ressens pour toi !

Cathy : Radin et égoïste.

Duo : Juste timide et pudique.

Trowa à Duo: Timide ?

Duo à Trowa : Un peu.

Heero à Trowa : J'aurais dis pas du tout.

Duo tira la langue à Heero mais d'une façon si comique que Catherine explosa de rire.

Quatre : Mais dis moi Catherine, tu es avec qui cette année ?

Catherine : Oh… Une jeune fille très polie mais très étrange… Rien que son nom est bizarre… Redwolf je crois.

Trowa : Tant qu'elle n'est pas aussi peste que l'ancienne.

Catherine : Non ça à l'air d'aller. Enfin, je ne l' ais que croisé vite fais.

Quatre : Et bien bonne chance.

Catherine : Merci bien. Bon, je vais y aller. Faudrait que je vide ma valise avant d'aller me coucher.

La jeune fille retourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais elle la referma aussitôt un peu violemment et plaqua son dos contre celle-ci, un regard apeuré dans les yeux.

Cathy : Oh, non…

Trowa : Quoi ?

Cathy : C'est « Elle » !

Heero : Non !!!!!

Trowa : Elle t'as vue ?

Cathy : Non, elle avait la tête tournée.

Duo : Qui elle ?

Heero : Chut.

Duo : Mais sites moi qui s'est !

Quatre : Parle moins fort Duo.

Duo : Mais pourquoi ?

L'arabe jeta un coup d'œil par l'oeillette de la porte.

Quatre : Attention, la voilà !

Duo : Mais... hummmmm… hummmmmfff !!!!!

Le natté se retrouva dans les bras de Heero, bâillonné par ce dernier qui l'empêchait également de bouger. Il cessa donc de lutter et croisa le regard de son kidnappeur. Il remarqua alors que tout le monde était immobile et semblait retenir son souffle, les sens aux aguets. Quatre s'était maintenant reculer de plusieurs comme Catherine.Soudain un fracas énorme brisa le silence. Quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte de la chambre d'en face, autrement dit celle de Heero et de Duo.

HeeEeEEeerrrrrRRrRrooOooOoooo !!!! HeeEeEEeerrrrrRRrRrooOooOoooo !!!! C'est moi, je suis là ! HeeEerrrrRooOooOo, ouvres moi !

Trowa chuchotant : Elle va caser ta porte.

Heero tout aussi bas : Pas grave.

L'américain était toujours immobile, serrer contre Heero. Il sentait la chaleur du garçon traversé la t-shirt et le réchauffé. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il était bien comme ça et avait une impression de déjà vu.

Quatre : C'est finit… Heero, tu devrais peut-être lâcher Duo sous risque de l'étouffer.

Heero le regarda avec surprise puis lâcha brusquement son prisonnier.

Heero : Pardon.

Il s'éloigna de Duo sans bruit quand on se mit à frapper à la porte et avant que quiconque n'ais eu le temps de réagir la poignée se baissa lentement. Heero, Trowa et Quatre se jetèrent dans la salle juste au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait totalement. Il ne restait plus que Catherine en plein milieu de la pièce et Duo assis par terre un peu dans les vapes.

Réléna : Où est Heero ?

Comme Duo était toujours sous le coup de ses émotions et qu'il était surprit par l'entrée de la fille, il leva vers elle un regard perdu et c'est d'une manière parfaitement naturelle qu'il répondit.

Duo : Qui ?

Réléna : Heero voyons !

Cathy : Il n'est pas là, tu le vois bien.

Réléna : Tu fais quoi ici toi ?

Duo : C'est notre chambre.

Il avait répond un peu vite et Catherine lui donna un petit coup de pied.

Réléna : Mais c'est la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.

Catherine : Plus maintenant. Petit changement semble-t-il.

Réléna : Ah… Et Heero? Il est où?

Duo : Connais pas.

Réléna : Cathy ?

Cathy : Euh… Aucune idée. Je viens juste d'arrivée à l'instant. Je suis tout… aussi surprise que toi. Euh, voici ma coloc, elle est nouvelle ici.

Réléna : Ah…

Elle n'accorda à Duo qu'un vague regard avant de reprendre sa rengaine habituelle en quittant en même temps la pièce.

Réléna : HeeEeEErRRrROoooOO ????

Catherine alla refermer la porte en poussant un soupir.

Duo : C'est qui ?

Catherine : C'est Réléna. On l'a échapper belle.

Trowa sortant de la salle de bain : Elle est vraiment collante !

Duo : Réléna… ?

Heero : Une cinglée.

Duo : J'ai vu. Et pourquoi tu la fuis ?

Heero : Parce qu'elle est folle !

Catherine : Qui voudrait passer du temps avec elle ?

Quatre : Tu ne sais pas Duo, mais Réléna est follement amoureuse de Heero.

Heero : C'est de l'obsession

Duo : La pauvre…

L'américain fut fusillé du regard par son compagnon de chambre.

Catherine : pauvre Heero, elle ne lui laisse pas une seconde. Méfies-toi Duo, si elle te vois traîner avec Heero elle va être jalouse.

Duo : Ba, pourquoi ?

Trowa : De son point de vue, tu pourrais lui voler Heero.

Catherine : C'est vrai, surtout que tu ressembles à une fille ne l'oublies pas !

Duo : Hein ? Ah, non, pas encore. Je suis un mec !!!

Heero : Et alors ?

Le natté ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais finalement la referma sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quatre : Enfin, heureusement Réléna n'est pas méchante.

Duo : Ca reste à prouver. Une fille c'est très violent des fois !

Trowa : On voit le connaisseur.

Duo : J'ai eut un bon modèle de furie…

Une petite sonnerie retentit dans le couleur, coupant Duo. Il regarda ses amis avec surprise.

Duo : C'est quoi ça ?

Trowa : Le couvre feu.

Quatre : C'est le signal qui indique que chacun doit regagner sa chambre… Il est donc 22 h.

Duo : Déjà… Mais j'y pense, je ne l'ais même pas entendu hier.

Heero : Tu dormais à point fermés. A demain.

Le japonais dépassa Catherine et Duo puis partit dans sa chambre, aussitôt suivit par le natté.

Duo : Bonne nuit Trowa, bonne nuit Quatre. Heureux d'avoir fais ta connaissance Catherine.

Catherine : De même. Je vous laisse aussi. Bye.

Les 2 ados sortirent donc à leur tour.

Tard dans la nuit :

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des gémissements où se mêlaient des hoquets de pleurs. Heero ouvrit les yeux, écoutant son colocataire remuer dans son sommeil en poussant parfois des plaintes. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des sanglots, il alluma sa lampe de chevet et descendit de son perchoir pour s'approcher de Duo. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans son lit, ses genoux arrivant presque jusqu'à son menton. Ses bras serraient nerveusement ses jambes contre lui alors que des tremblements parcouraient son corps crispé. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux et s'écroulaient sur l'oreiller blanc. Heero resta totalement interdit de longues secondes devant ce spectacle insolite. Puis il s'agenouilla près du lit.

Heero doucement : Duo… Duo, réveilles-toi. Tout va bien… Duo…

Le jeune homme avança la main et enleva une mèche qui s'était collée en travers du visage d'ange de son compagnon mais au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, manqua de faire peur à Heero. Il lui attrapa la main de Heero et la serra fortement.

Duo : Hilde… !

… A suivre …

Lou : Voilà encore une de fait. Bien, notre chère Hilde aurait-elle un problème ? Héhéhé… Vous serez ça au prochain chap ! Bisou


	9. Premier Couple

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue le garçon. Quelque temps après, Heero avoue à Trowa qu'il connaît Duo, lui ayant sauver la vie Mais un soir, Duo s'agite dans son lit en appelant sa jeune sœur.

Lou : Oh mon dieu… Oh mon Dieu, que je suis désolée, je n'ais pas fais de chapitre depuis un bon petit bout de temps ! La reprise de Mibu m'accapare bcp ces temps si Je suis vraiment navrée. En tout cas, voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire je pense ! Il ne se passe rien de spécial, c'est juste que je trouve ce chap mimi… En tout cas, merci les cours d'informatiques le jeudi

Chapitre 9 : Premier couple

Heero doucement : Duo… Duo, réveilles-toi. Tout va bien… Duo…

Le jeune homme avança la main et enleva une mèche qui s'était collée en travers du visage d'ange de son compagnon mais au moment où ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, Duo ouvrit brusquement les yeux, manquant de faire peur à Heero. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra fortement.

Duo : Hilde… !

Heero : Duo, attends, je ne suis pas…

Mais le natté s'était déjà visiblement endormit de nouveau. Il attira la main du japonais, glissant ses doigts entre les siens et l'avait calé sous sa joue, comme pour se faire un oreiller. Le compagnon du garçon le regarda avec surprise tout en sentant le souffle régulier du garçon sur sa peau. Mais au bout de 10 minutes à ne pas bouger, en pleine nuit et dans la noir, ses yeux commençaient doucement à se fermer d'eux même. Aussi, il s'assit sur le lit, bloquant son dos contre le mur, la main toujours enlacer avec celle de Duo et il ferma les yeux. Mais alors qu'il allait trouver le sommeil, le garçon se remit à murmurer des choses étranges.

Le lendemain matin, chambre de Trowa et Quatre :

Quand Quatre se réveilla, il ne fut nullement surprit de trouver Trowa assit sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Comme tous les matins, le français se réveillait le premier et fixait son compagnon en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Au début, cela avait mit le blondinet mal à l'aise mais maintenant il s'y était habitué. Il s'étira comme un chat puis fit un sourire à Trowa.

Quatre : Bonjour Trowa. Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

Trowa : Je n'attendais pas, je contemplais…

Le blondinet piqua soudainement un fard alors qu'il s'emmêlait avec ses draps. Jamais Trowa ne lui avait encore dit ça et il fut surprit quand ce dernier s'assit doucement au bord de son lit. Le français posa une paume sur la joue blanche de son compagnon et encra son regard dans le sien.

Quatre surprit : Tr… Trowa…

Trowa calmement : Oui ?

Quatre : Qu'est…Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ?

Trowa : Je sais pas… Quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps j'imagine.

Le blondinet eut un sursaut puis lui fit le plus magnifique des sourires en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il posa sa main sur celle que Trowa avait mise sur sa joue et ferma une fraction de seconde les yeux en prenant une petite inspiration.

Quatre : Tu te décides enfin ?

Trowa : J'ai bien réfléchis et je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir continuer comme ça.

Quatre : Tu as mis du temps pour le comprendre…

Trowa : Désolé. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais.

Quatre : Sombre idiot Je sais depuis plus d'1 an ce que tu ressens.

Trowa : Mais je croyais que…

Quatre : L'amour n'est pas une émotion qu'on cache facilement. Même si je n'arrive pas à bien cerner les tiennes, ça j'ai pu le sentir… Mais tu semblais tellement perturbé et perdu que je n'ais pas voulu intervenir. Et puis, tant que j'étais près de toi, ça me suffisait.

Le petit bonhomme leva ses yeux rieurs et brillants sur son compagnon puis lui faire de nouveau un sourire.

Trowa : Je suis vraiment désolé Quatre, je ne savais pas…

Quatre : Tout le monde n'a pas le don d'empathie ! Mais je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidé…

Le français le regarda avec amour puis glissa sa seconde main le long de la taille de Quatre tandis que la première s'enroulait autour de son cou. Avec douceur, il l'attira à lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le plaisir, laissant libre passage à Trowa. Il se contenta juste de poser ses mains sur le bassin de son compagnon pendant que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il sentit un plaisir nouveau s'insinuer en lui alors que la langue de Trowa se frayait un chemin pour venir frôler la sienne. Il répondit avec empressement. Quand finalement le baiser fut rompu, Quatre poussa un petit soupire, le joues en flamme et les lèvres brûlantes et tremblantes.

Quatre : Je t'aime…

Trowa : Moi aussi, et depuis si longtemps.

Quatre : Hum… Se serait bien si ça pouvait de finir de la même façon pour eux.

Trowa : Pardon ?

Quatre : Ah, rien.

Trowa : Tu parles de Heero et Duo ? Tu ne veux pas me dire que… ?

Quatre : Tu promets de tenir ta langue ?

Trowa : Bien sûr…

Quatre : Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais Heero a des réactions bizarres vis à vis de Duo. Depuis qu'il est arrivé, je n'ais jamais ressentit autant d'émotions chez Heero. Colère, jalousie, peur, tristesse… En moins de 2 jours, je les ais toutes eut ! Et pourtant, Heero est celui dont je ressens le moins les émotions.

Trowa : Vraiment ? Autant ?

Quatre amusé : Oui, oui. Je t'assure. Quand Wufei à taquiner Duo, Heero a réagit au quart de tour et quand Duo a été si froid avec lui… le pauvre. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes, mais c'est si violent.

Trowa : Hum… Je vois. Je vais te confier quelque chose, après tout, Heero ne m'a pas dit de garder le secret, mais motus et bouche cousue !

Quatre : Oui, Mr !

Trowa : Heero connaît Duo. Il lui a sauvé la vie y'a un petit bout de temps.

Quatre : Hein… ?

Trowa : C'est lui qui me l'a raconté. Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé quand ça s'est passer. Heero avait fugué un jour ; Il avait 5 ans alors.

Quatre : Oh ? Si petit ?

Trowa : Il a toujours été très intelligent et fort. Héhéhé, il a faussé compagnie à nos gardes avec facilité. Durant 4 jours, il est rester introuvable et il semblerait que ce soir à ce moment là qu'il est sauvé Duo.

Quatre soucieux : Mais… Duo ne semble pas le connaître.

Trowa : C'est ce que je lui ais dis. Mais Heero pense que c'est du à un choc psychologique… Duo allait se faire écraser quand il est venu à son segond. Il a du être relativement sonné après.

Quatre : Ah je vois… Il ne nous reste plus qu'a voir comment ça va évoluer.

Trowa : Mais tu crois vraiment que…

Quatre : Et pourquoi pas ? Heero n'a jamais été très bavard et là, il tient des conversation longue avec Duo. ET puis, un jour, il nous avait plus ou moins dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Réléna parce qu'il avait déjà trouver quelqu'un…

Trowa : Hum… C'est vrai ! T'as une mémoire d'éléphant. Mais Heero avait un coup dans le nez ce soir là.

Quatre : Oui, on été tous un peu ivre… Mais pas assez pour dire n'importe quoi, seulement la vérité.

Trwa : On s'était fait engueuler… Et tu penses que Heero parlait de Duo ?

Quatre : Il n'y a que lui qui ait la réponse à cette question.

L'arabe fit un sourire plein de sous entendus à son compagnon qui était pensif.

Chambre de Heero et Duo :

Heero voulu bouger mais il se rendit compte qu'un poids emprisonnait son bras droit. IL ouvrit les yeux, encore plein de sommeil, et tourna mollement la tête. Il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en découvrant ce qui l'empêchait de se lever. La tête de Duo reposait sur son épaule. En fait, le jeune américain s'était lové contre Heero et dormait profondément. Visiblement, le japonais avait finit par s'endormir et il avait très certainement glisser dans la nuit. Il regarda de longues minutes Duo avec un air étrange puis tenta de s'extirper de du lit. Malheureusement, Duo se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux alors que Heero retirait le plus doucement possible. Le japonais sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que Duo baillait et s'étirait vaguement, le libérant.

Duo endormit : Wouaaaaa… B'jour Heero.

Il se tourna sur le flanc ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis finalement il repoussa les couvertures, révélant ses jambes fines et s'assit sur le bord du lit, à droite de Heero, toujours immobile. Il entreprit machinalement de regrouper ses longs cheveux et de le stresser, sans se soucier de la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés. Soudain, il se pencha, frôlant Heero et attrapa le ruban noir qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Alors qu'il nouait sa natte, il s'arrêta d'un coup et tourna la tête vers Heero.

Duo Bien réveillé cette fois : Euh…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dons mon lit ?

Il le regardait sans colère ni surprise. Le japonais eut un sursaut, comme s'il comprenait enfin la situation puis poussa un soupire.

Heero : Tu as fais un cauchemar.

La pâleur soudain de Duo surprit la japonais quoi voulu lui demander ce qui se passait, mais le natté ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se reprit rapidement et afficha un visage normal.

Duo : Ah. Et ça explique pourquoi tu as visiblement dormis avec moi ?

Heero : C'est pas de ma faute. J'ai voulu te réveiller, mais tu m'as pris pour ta sœur et attrapé ma main. T'es plus fort qu'il n'y paraît parce que j'ai pas réussit à me libérer de ton emprise. J'ai du finir par m'endormir à mon tour.

Duo soudainement : J'ai parler dans mon sommeil ?

Heero hésitant : Non…

L'américain souffla et se détendit alors qu'il reprenait des couleurs. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Heero lui avait mentit. Devant sa réaction, il avait préféré ne rien lui dire sous peine de le gêner encore plus ou de réveiller de très mauvais souvenirs..

Duo : Excuses moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est certainement dû au changement de chambre…

Heero : C'est pas grave. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

Duo : Mouais, mais désolé tout de même.

Il s'étira une nouvelle fois puis s'étira en ferma les yeux pour cacher sa gêne. Il manqua de faire un bon quand la main de Heero se posa sur son épaule.

Heero : Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça… Et si tu refais un cauchemar, n'hésites pas à me réveiller.

Le natté ne cacha pas sa surprise devant la phrase de son compagnon. Il était bien étrange ce matin, lui qui était si froid d'habitude.

Duo ironique : C'est louche ça… Tu accepterais que je me glisse dans ton lit comme ça ?

Heero : Pas du tout ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dis Baka !

Duo : Ca ne t'as pourtant pas dérangé cette nuit.

Eero : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que jouer les baby-sitter m'amuse ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir en tout tranquillité !

Duo : Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression que ma présence à tes côtés tout à l'heure ne te dérangeais pas beaucoup.

Heero : C'est pas moi l'idiot qui me niche dans les bras des autres.

Duo : Tu étais dans mon lit et t'as pas dis non !

Heero : Je dormais !

Duo : Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis. Avoues, t'en a profité.

Heero : Pourquoi faire ?

Duo : Me mater !

Heero : T'es un mec à se que je sache ! Il te manque quelques rondeurs !

Duo : Je suis sûr que tu t'es rincé l'œil. Pourquoi t'es pas parti quand tu t'es réveillé ?

Heero : C'est ce que je faisait quand tu as ouvert les yeux et que tu nous à fais ton numéro de grand endormit !

Duo : Mais bien sûr ! Tu comptes me faire avaler ça ? Tu me regardais !

Heero fâché : Et même si s'était le cas, tu peux me dire en quoi ça te regarde ?

Duo : Hey, mais c'est moi que tu regardais avec des yeux de merlans fris ! J'ai le droit de m'intéresser !!!

Heero : Furieux : J'ai dis « Si » ! Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, je t'ais pas… Oh et puis zut, t'as des idées saugrenues !!!!!!

Duo boudeur : Seulement réalistes.

Heero : Tu m'énerves à parler tout le temps aussi.

Duo : Je fais la conversation pour 2…

Le tons qui était monté au milieu de la fausse dispute semblait reprendre des intonations plus joueuse, visiblement, Duo voulait juste enquiquiner son compagnon et il y avait réussit. Il fit un sourire à Heero alors que ce dernier se levait d'un bond du lit.

Duo : Heero… Merci de t'inquiéter tout de même…

Heero : Je m'inquiète pas pour un Baka dans ton genre…

Alors qu'ils se fixaient en silence, quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Heero se tourna et alla ouvrit. Aussitôt, une tête blonde et une châtain passèrent par l'entre bâillement, un grand sourire ornant leur visage.

Quatre : Salut ! Tout va bien, on a crut entendre comme une dispute ?

Trowa : Oui, ça nous a même empêcher de frapper, on préférait que vous finissiez tranquillement.

Heero : Qowaaaaaa ? C'est faux !

Tout en se poussant pour les laisser entrer, le japonais aperçut le regard brillant et ironique de son compagnon de chambre..

Quatre : Querelles d'amoureux ?

Heero : Mais pas du tout !!!!! Il me prend la tête et ne peux pas fermer son clapet 30 secondes ?

Duo : Normal, je parle à sa place.

Heero : Pour rien dire !

Duo : Rien dire ? Il s'est glissé dans mon lit cette nuit !!!

Heero : N'importe quoi.

Duo : Mais si c'est vrai…

Trowa : C'est l'amour fou entre vous on dirait.

Heero s'énervant : Mais ça va pas la tête ???

Duo : Pas du tout.

Quatre qui observait le dialogue ping-pong ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les 2 garçons étaient apparemment comme chien et chat, surtout Heero qui se montrait étrangement agressif sur le sujet. A croire qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

Heero : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Quatre : Vous 2. Vous formez un couple parfait.

Comme il le pensait, Heero sortit encore plus ses griffes et haussa le ton tandis que si Duo répliquait bien, il gardait son calme.

Heero : Quaaaatre… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les 2 ce matin ?

Quatre : Je plaisante voyons. On vois bien que vous ne vous entendez vraiment pas…

Le blondinet tenta de cacher son sourire ce qui augmenta la pseudo colère de Heero et le sourire malin de Duo.

Trowa : Bien, je ne veux pas vous presser mais si nous voulons aller à Shikogu, il ne faudrait pas trop traîner.

Les 2 ados se rendirent compte en même temps qu'ils étaient effectivement toujours en vêtements de nuit, qui ne se composait que d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt.

Heero : T'as raison, je file sous la douche…

Alors que Heero s'enfermait dans la salle de bain, Quatre s'approcha du natté et le regarda étrangement.

Quatre : Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Duo : Hum… Heero à crut bon de me consoler après le cauchemar que j'ai fais cette nuit.

Trowa : Un cauchemar ?

Duo : Rien de grave… Un vieux souvenir…

Comme la phrase de Duo mourrait dans un murmure et qu'il avait légèrement baisé la tête pour cacher ses yeux tristes, Quatre comprit qu'il fallait mieux changer de sujet.

Quatre : Tu as bien dormis au moins ?

Duo malicieux : Je dois malheureusement avouer que oui, la présence de Heero semble m'avoir rassuré…

Devant le mine mi figue mi raisin de Duo, Quatre éclata de rire, suivit par le principal intéressé.

Duo : L_a journée commence bien pour une fois…_

Salle de bain :

Heero ouvrit les robinets et régla l'eau à sa convenance. Quand la température fut idéale, il se dévêtit et entra sous le jet.

Heero : _Rah… Il m'énerve. Il dit toujours n'importe quoi… C'est étrange, malgré la façon dont il se comporte, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir et à être méchant avec lui. Je ne pensais que même après plus de 10 ans, le revoir me troublerait à ce point et que mes sentiments n'auraient pas changer d'un pouce… Je suis toujours paniqué devant lui et mes pensées sont si confuses…C'était pareil la première fois que je l'ais vu… C'était comme un rêve. Il se promenait tranquillement avec d'autres enfants. Son regard m'avait totalement captivé, hypnotisé même, à tel point que je l'avais suivit pendant plusieurs jours. Ce regard si profond, de couleur si peu commune mais tellement belle. A ce moment, il était dans un orphelinat pas très loin d'ici. Il semblait si heureux, son sourire respirait le bonheur et la joie de vivre, ça aussi ça m'avait alors attiré. Moi qui vivait dans un endroit sans amour. Mais il y a eut cet accident et Duo fut le seul ou presque à s'en sortir. Sa maison avait brûlé et tous ses amis étaient morts. Il a erré de longues heures et puis… Je ne sais pas s'il voulait se tuer ou s'il n'avait simplement pas vu le camion, mais je n'ais pas hésité. Je l'ai sauvé. Peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit de faire cela, cela pouvait être son choix, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir… Mais je me suis enfuis avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait et j'ai été ramener de force ici… Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, surtout pas dans ces murs… Tu sembles être remis, même si au fond de toi tu souffres encore beaucoup. J'ai pu revoir ton sourire, tes yeux rieurs… Duo… Pourquoi es-tu entré de nouveau dans ma vie ? Ta présence me trouble vraiment, moi, le solitaire au cœur de pierre, ce lui qui n'aime personne… Si seulement tu savais, si tu savais ce que j'ai ressentis cette nuit. J'étais si bien tout contre toi, ta chaleur, ton odeur, tes longs cheveux… Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je ressens… Et d'ailleurs, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais sous risque que tu m'haïsses… Mais moi… C'est injuste, moi je te désirerais toujours… Alors je… Je dois me contenter de ce que j'ai. Ta présence, ton odeur, le souvenir de ton corps contre le mien… Cette nuit…_

Le japonais ferma les yeux, profitant de l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps. Il glissa une main vers son intimité et la caressa avec douceur, sentant aussitôt une première vague de plaisir l'envahir.

_Duo… Ah…_

Il se colla le dos contre un mur et se mit à faire des mouvement plus rapide avec sa main. Très vite, il sentit ses forces commencer à le quitter et son souffle se fit plus haletant, gémissant. Malgré tout, il essaya de retenir ses petits cris de peur que ses compagnons ne l'entendent. Soudain, il exerça une pression un peu plus forte, sans cesser ses mouvement de va et de viens. Sa main libre se crispa dans le vide au moment ou il atteignait le poing culminant de la jouissance et malgré sa détermination un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, savourant encore le plaisir qui s'estompait puis se tourna pour faire face au mur.

_Duo, si tu savais, comment le verrais-tu ?_

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon ben, j'espère que ce chap vous aura plus… Il est vrai que l'histoire avance pas encore pour le moment, mais autant vous prévenir, elle sera longue… J'ai 47 copies double pour le moment et on viens d'entrer dans le feu de l'action Va falloir prendre son mal en patience Mes demoiselles !!!!!


	10. Shopping

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue le garçon. Quelque temps après, Heero avoue à Trowa qu'il connaît Duo, lui ayant sauver la vie Mais un soir, Duo s'agite dans son lit en appelant sa jeune sœur et prenant, Heero pour elle, l'attire dans son lit. Mais Un peu plus tard, Heero ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il ressent pour l'américain.

Lou : Bon, ba quitte à faire bien, continuons dans ma belle lancée. Nous sommes aujourd'hui

Chapitre 10 : Shopping

Après que les 2 garçons furent douchés et habillés, ils descendirent au self pour manger. Malheureusement pour eux, une mauvaise surprises les y attendait ou plutôt, attendait Heero. La pauvre garçon avait à peine mit un pied dans la pièce qu'une voix stridente perça au travers du brouhaha matinal et leur brisa les oreilles.

HeeEeEEeeEeerOooOOooooOOOoOOoooOOOOOoooo !!!!!!!

Le silence ce fit immédiatement et l foule présente s'écarta pour laisser passer la tornade rose qui se ruait sur leur groupe. L »apparition se jeta sur Heero sans se soucier de ce qui se passait. Mais celui-ci resta de marbre, le visage totalement fermé et inanimé.

Quatre à Duo : Réléna…

Réléna : HeeEeerooOoo, mon chéri ! Comme tu m'a manqué !!!!!!!!!!!

Duo à Quatre : Mon chéri ?

Heero : C'est pas réciproque.

Quatre à Duo : Elle est toujours comme ça.

Réléna : Mais mon ange, tu es tout rouge… C'est parce que tu es content de me voir ?

Duo : Plutôt parce que tu l'étouffes…

En effet, la jeune fille avait passé ses bras autour du cou du japonais et se collait conte lui en tirant de toutes ses forces. On aurait dit comme une sangsue accrocher à son repas.

Réléna mécontente : T'es qui toi ?

Duo : Le père noël, pourquoi ?

Réléna : Tu es prêtresse ? Tu ne pourra pas me prendre mon Heero alors.

L'américain resta sans voix devant tant d'imbécillité. Il vit son colocataire se dégager violemment et la reposer le plus loin possible.

Trowa : Mais non, il distribue des cadeaux.

Réléna : Ah, une commerçante/ Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu fais près de mon Heero

Comme Duo poussait un soupir de lassitude, le français en profita pour pousser Duo dans le dos, en direction du japonais. Le natté le heurta sans pouvoir rien faire mais Heero l'empêcha de tomber en glissant une main sur sa hanche pour le retenir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Réléna.

Trowa : C'est son compagnon.

Quatre à Trowa : je crois que c'était pas une bonne idée…

Il fut fusillé du regard par Heero, Duo et surtout Réléna qui serra des dents.

Trowa à Quatre : T'inquiète !

Réléna : Quoi ? Tu me trompes avec cette fille ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part toi…

Heero : Mais non !

Mais l'américain bouillonnait intérieurement. Il commençait franchement à en avoir marre d'être prit pour une fille tout le temps. Sans laisser le temps à Heero de réagir, il se colla contre lui et passa son bras autour des épaules du japonais avec un énorme sourire.

Duo : D'un, je ne suis pas une fille et de deux, Heero sort avec qui il veut ! N'est-ce pas Hee-chan ?

Le principal intéressé semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées néanmoins, il bredouilla une réponse sans vraiment y avoir réfléchit.

Heero : Euh… Je… Oui…

Les yeux de Réléna lancèrent des éclairs au natté alors qu'elle pâlissait sous l'effet de la colère. De son côté, Trowa semblait particulièrement amusé par ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Quatre : Euh… Bon, tu nous excuses Réléna mais… On doit manger…

Le blondinet passa derrière ses 2 compagnons et les poussa pour les entraîner un peu plus loin. Le japonais qui reprenait ses esprits jeta un dernier regard à Réléna puis fronça les sourcils.

Heero : C'est malin ! Maintenant, elle ne va plus me lâcher.

Duo : Désolé. Je voulais simplement te remercier et elle semblait d'agacer particulièrement.

Heero en colère : Me remercier pourquoi ?

Duo : De rien, laisse… Pourquoi t'es de si mauvaise humeur ?

Heero : C'est simplement que tu… Oh et puis rien, cherches pas.

Trowa : En tout cas, bien joué Duo. Je n'ais jamais vu Réléna aussi furax.

Duo : Merci.

Quatre : C'est de ta faute Trowa. Pourquoi as-tu poussé Duo ?

Trowa innocemment : Moi ? J'ai rien fait.

Le petit déjeuné se passa tranquillement et sans incidents, sauf que la plus part des regards étaient fixés sur Heero et Duo, bizarrement assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Quand à Réléna, elle devait être trop bouleversée car elle ne fit pas de réapparition intempestive. Moins d'une petite heure après, les 4 garçons sortirent donc du lycée et prirent le métro en direction de Shikogo. Duo qui ne connaissait pas du tout ne laissa pas un moment de répit à ses 3 compagnons, les harcelant de questions diverses. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent, Duo sauta hors du wagon et ouvrit grand ses mirettes afin de profiter du paysage.

Quatre : Par ici Duo.

Duo : Aller quoi, dites moi ce qu'est-ce quartier !!!

Trowa : Tu vas bien voir.

L'américain lui tira la langue et se mit à bouder dans son coin, les mains dans les poches.

Heero : Ca fait du bien…

Quatre : Quoi ?

Heero : Le silence.

Duo : Wouaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Le silence avait été de courte durée et quand ils passèrent sous le porche de pierre et de bois, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'exclamation. Devant eux s'étendait maintenant un dédalles de ruelles anciennes bordées de maisons de bois. Des tonnes d'enseignes égaillaient les rues aux tons gris.

Quatre : Nous y voilà. C'est le quartier des jeunes.

Duo : Comme c'est beau. Tous les boutiques sont dans un style ancien et en bois… On se croirait au moyen âge !

Trowa : C'est le plus beau quartier ici et il est très protégé.

Quatre : On y trouve de tout. Livres, vêtements, Cd…

Heero : Informatique aussi…

Trowa : Mais c'est un peu cher.

Duo : Pas grave. Regarder suffit ! On y va !!!!!

Quatre : Hum… C'est aussi ici qu'on achète nos fournitures scolaires. Tu as un peu d'argent Duo ?

Duo : On a besoin de beaucoup de chose ?

Trowa : Non, pas vraiment.

Quatre : Quelques cahiers ou classeurs. Des copies doubles ou simples, à toi de voir.

Heero : Bon, on reste ici ou quoi ?

Le petit groupe se remit en marche puis entra dans une papeterie. Sans chercher, ils se dirigèrent directement au niveau des fournitures et se baladèrent. Une fois que chacun eut prit ce qu'il lui fallait, ils se séparèrent afin de voir ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Quatre : Je vais là bas. Je vous retrouve tout de suite.

Trowa : Je viens avec toi.

Heero : Ok.

Duo : Euh… Si ça vous gène pas, moi je vais à l'étage jeter un coup d'œil à quelque chose.

Quatre : vas-y, on finira bien par ce retrouver après.

Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté, leur affaires dans les mains. Alors que Heero allait vers le livres informatiques, Duo se dirigea vers les BD. Il trouva rapidement le rayon qu'il cherchait et commença à se perdre dedans, ces doigts parcourant les tranches des mangas. Plusieurs fois il tira un tome et le feuilleta avant de le remettre en ordre. Il en était à son 7ème quand une voix le fit sursauter et qu'une tête se glissa à quelques centimètres de son épaule droite. Il jongla avec le livre quelques secondes puis finalement arrêta sa course avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Duo se tourna avec lenteur, le livre dans une main, l'autre sur le cœur.

Duo : Heero bon sang ! Tu veux me tuer ?

Heero : Pas du tout.

Duo : Pff, t'es aussi silencieux q'un fantôme. Ne refais jamais ça !

Heero : Pardon. Tu sais que tu es dans le coin Yaoi ?

Duo rougissant : Ah, euh.. Oui.. enfin… je… C'est pour Hilde… C'est bientôt son anniversaire et je sais qu'elle en lit beaucoup. Le seul prob, c'est que je ne sais pas où elle en est dans ses collec.

Heero : C'ets bête ça.

Duo : Euh, oui… Ah ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

L'américain après avoir remit son manga désigna du menton le magasine que son compagnon tenait négligemment.

Heero : C'est une revue informatique. Quatre et Trowa nous cherchent, viens.

Duo surprit : Tu les a vu ?

Heero : Non.

Duo : Ba alors comment ?

Heero : Je le sais, c'est tout.

Ils étaient à peine sortis du rayon qu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les 2 garçons.

Quatre : Ah, on se demandait justement où vous étiez.

Duo : C'et ce que m'a dis Heero.

Trowa : Vraiment ?

Duo : Oui, oui. Je sais pas comment il a fait mais il savait qua vous nous cherchiez.

Heero : Simple déduction. Quatre voulait certainement jeter un coup d'œil aux romans, mais il n'y passe jamais trois heures. De ce fait, quand je t'ais trouver je me suis dis qu'il devait nous chercher aussi.

Trowa : Tu réfléchis décidément trop.

Quatre : Bien, et sin on continuait la visite ?

Duo : Ouiiiiii !!!!!!

Et c'est ainsi que leur dernière journée de vacances fila donc à vitesse grand V. Ils firent tellement de boutiques qu'ils arrivaient à peine à aligner 2 pas de suite, sauf Duo, frais gardon. Il était chargé de paquet à tel point qu'on croyait voir des sacs sur pattes. Il avançait joyeusement, en tête. Ils prirent de nouveau le métro et se posèrent dedans afin de respirer.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça ?

Duo : Les porter pardi !

Trowa : C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup.

Duo : je trouve pas…

Quatre : Tu aimes le noir Duo ?

Duo : Je ne porte que ça ou presque. Mais ça faisait très longtemps que je m'étais pas acheté des vêtements.

Quatre : Mais tu n'as pas dépensé tout ton argent ?

Duo : Oh que non ! Maman me donne beaucoup trop pour que je puisse tout dépenser. Et puis, ça fait des années que je met de côté mon argent de poche, ça me fais une très jolie somme.

Trowa : Elle fait quoi ta mère ?

Duo : Ba, elle est neurochirurgien.

Heero : Forcément…

Trowa : Aller Duo, t'es prêts, c'est notre arrêt.

Duo : Oh non !!!

Le natté regroupa tous ses paquet et eut juste le temps de pousser un soupir avant que le métro ne ralentisse.

Le soir venu :

Ils étaient tous à table, somnolant ou presque, quand Wufei entra dans le self. Il les avisa immédiatement et s'approcha d'eux à grand pas, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Wufei : Alors, Heero, fatigué ?

Heero : Oui…

Wufei : Faut pas faire la fête si t'assumes pas. Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère.

Trowa : De quoi tu parles ?

Wufei : Allons, allons… La rumeur à vite fait le tour du bahut ! Ce cher Heero n'aura pas attendu longtemps pour passer à l'action ! C'était comment cette journée ?

Heero : Hum… J'ai du mal à suivre le rythme de Duo…

Le chinois resta coi devant la réaction de son rival. Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard et posa sa tête sur ses bras en fermant les yeux.

Wufei : Hey, je te cause Yui !

Duo : Mais fou lui la paix.

Wufei : Toi la mignonnette, je t'ais pas sonné.

Duo : Faut croire que si. Bouge et lâche nous la grappe !

Wufei : Woé ? T'as de l'énergie à revendre ! T'as pas du être le plus actif des 2 !

Heero : Hein ? Mais de quoi…

Duo : Pour dire ça, il me semble qu'il faille de l'expérience. En as-tu Wuffy ?

Le natté était bien le seul qui avait encore la force et la volonté suffisante pour tenir tête au garçon. Il n'avait rien perdu de son mordant et en faisait une belle démonstration.

Wufei : Et en quoi ça te regarde ? Et c'est Wufei !!!!

Duo malicieux : Je te retourne la question. Fy c'est mieux.

Wufei : Sale morveux…

L'américain se leva à temps, faisant tomber sa chaise, et évita la poigne puissante de Wufei, sous le regard médusé de ses amis.

Quatre : Oh, oh… Ca va chauffer…

Heero : Chang, arrêtes !

Wufei : Te mêles pas de ça Yui, c'est entre lui et moi maintenant.

Le chinois s'approcha menaçant du natté et attrapa son T-shrit au niveau de l'épaule. Il le serra tout en se rapprochant encore un peu.

Wufei : Hey minus, tu me cherches là ?

Duo : Je t'ai trouvé on dirait.

Le chinois lui jeta un regard noir et stoppa son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'américain.

Wufei : T'as envi de finir à l'hosto ?

Duo : C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète.

Wufei : Tu devrais pas.

Duo froidement : Lâches moi…

Cette fois, ce fut Duo qui posa un regarde de tueur sur son agresseur.

Wufei : Et si je ne veux pas ?

Duo : Tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts…

A côté d'eux, Trowa, Heero et Quatre s'étaient levés de leur chaise et ne faisaient pas un geste de peur d'aggraver la situation. Ils se contentaient de chuchoter entre eux.

Quatre : Il faut l'arrêter.

Trowa : C'est comme l'autre fois, au salon… Duo se montre vraiment froid…

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu tenter le moindre mouvement, Wufei se mit à secouer légèrement Duo. Dans sa voix perçait l'agacement alors que celle de Duo était étrangement calme. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement d'une lueur prune.

Wufei : Je vais t'écraser facilement !

Duo : Tu abois plus que tu ne mords…

Wufei : Mais c'est que tu continues, t'es inconscient ?

Duo : Non, c'est toi le fou… Bon, tu m'énerves là !

Sans gestes brusques, le natté posa ses doigts sur le poignet de Wufei et, sans le lâcher des yeux, la lui retira lentement de son épaule, sans effort apparent. Son ennemi fut surprit et tenta de l'en empêcher mais rien n'y fit. Quand Duo lui lâcha la main, Wufei ouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa son poignet en poussant un cri. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se recroquevillant pour gémire et sa main massant son poignet visiblement douloureux. Duo s'accroupit pour se porter à sa hauteur et ferma les yeux avec tristesse.

Duo platoniquement : Je t'avais prévenu…

Quand il ré ouvrit ses paupière, ses prunelles avaient totalement virées au bordeaux presque rouge et Wufei eut un sursaut de recule et tomba sur les fesses.

… A suivre…

Lou : t voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'un chap d'un ange dans ma vie et ce sera bon Alors, comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ???? En tout cas, gros bisous et merci


	11. Révélations

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Le pire c'est lorsqu'un certaine Treize vient voir Duo. Etrangement, Heero réagit très violemment puis rabroue le garçon. Quelque temps après, Heero avoue à Trowa qu'il connaît Duo, lui ayant sauver la vie Mais un soir, Duo s'agite dans son lit en appelant sa jeune sœur et prenant, Heero pour elle, l'attire dans son lit. Mais Un peu plus tard, Heero ne cesse de penser à ce qu'il ressent pour l'américain.

Lou : Allez savoir pourquoi, l'ordi a absolument pas prit en compte tous mes premiers enregistrement j'ai donc tout perdu concernant ce chapitre… heureusement j'en avais pas écris bcp mais bon… Donc je vous disais dans la version précédente que mes cours se finissaient et que donc, avec l'approche de mon BTS (oui encor,e j'ai repiqué) je ne vais plus avoir beaucoup de temps. Plus de cours d'info pour copier mes fic alors ne m'en voulez pas Et sinon, pour info, je ne déteste pas Réléna, j'aime seulement m'amuser avec elle. Voilà.

Chapitre 11 : Révélations

Sans gestes brusques, le natté posa ses doigts sur le poignet de Wufei et, sans le lâcher des yeux, la lui retira lentement de son épaule, sans effort apparent. Son ennemi fut surprit et tenta de l'en empêcher mais rien n'y fit. Quand Duo lui lâcha la main, Wufei ouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa son poignet en poussant un cri. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, se recroquevillant pour gémire et sa main massant son poignet visiblement douloureux. Duo s'accroupit pour se porter à sa hauteur et ferma les yeux avec tristesse.

Duo platoniquement : Je t'avais prévenu…

Quand il ré ouvrit ses paupière, ses prunelles avaient totalement virées au bordeaux presque rouge et Wufei eut un sursaut de recule et tomba sur les fesses. A ce moment, Zeck et Treize débouchèrent dans la salle, attirés par les murmures et l'attroupement qui grandissait. Le blondinet se planta devant les 2 garçons, toujours au sol et les toisa de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches alors que son acolyte s'occupait du chinois. Duo leva les yeux vers lui avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Zeck : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Duo : Rien de spécial.

Zeck : Alors pourquoi Wufei est-il blessé ?

Duo amusé : Blessé ? Il n'a rien du tout…

Treize : Tu trouves qu'il va bien toi ?

Duo : Je n'ais rien fait, demandez aux autres. C'est lui qui a commencé.

Zeck suspicieux : Quatre ?

Quatre : Euh… Ben ben fait c'est… C'est vrai…

Alors que Zeck continuait à interroger diverses personnes, Wufei se releva et lâcha sa main. Sn visage retrouvait peut à peut des couleurs plus joyeuses, même face au regard pénétrant de Duo, aussi debout.

Treize : Tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie.

Wufei agacé : Certainement pas. Je vais bien.

Treize : Mais ta m …

Wufei : Ca va ! Je n'ais presque plus mal.

Le chinois fit bouger son poignet sans lâcher du regard de Duo sui eut un franc sourire.

Duo : Tu es très fier Wufei, et ça t'honore, mais là, c'est pire que de la fierté. Tu dois avoir un mal de chien à le bouger comme ça.

Un sourire plein de sarcasmes s'encra sur le visage de Duo alors qu'il se rapprochait de son adversaire. Il glissa son visage juste à côté du sien afin de lui murmurer quelque chose que lui seul peut entendre.

Duo : Tu ne devrais pas jouer au méchant, ça ne te va pas… T'inquiète, ton poignet n'a rien, la douleur disparaîtra dans quelques heures…

Le chinois fronça es sourcils et se recula légèrement afin de regarde les yeux toujours aux reflets rouges de son ennemi.

Wufei : Tu n'es pas inconnu aux arts martiaux pas vrai ?

Duo malicieux : Qui a dis le contraire ?

Wufei : Quoi ?

Duo : Pour te dire la vérité… j'en ais jamais fais…

Wufei : Et bien tant pis, tu me paieras cette humiliation.

Duo : Arrêtes je te dis… Ca te va pas du tout. Tu n'as même pas retenu la leçon ?

Wufei : Je ne prendrais plus de gant la prochaine fois…

Duo : Pfff… Me détesté à cause ça… Tu es simplement jaloux de Heero, voilà tout…

Wufei : Je ne… Pas du tout !

Sur ce, le garçon au regard charbon tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour finalement disparaître totalement de la vue du petit groupe.

Zeck revenant : Bon… A priori, tu n'as rien fais Duo. Mais je t'ais à l'œil maintenant.

Treize : Bon, c'est finit. Retournez à vos occupations. On se dépêches !!!

Après un dernier regard vers Duo afin de le mettre une bonne fois pour toute en garde, leurs 2 aînés partirent faire leur boulot ailleurs.

Quatre : ca va Duo ?

Duo : Très bien…

Quatre : Tu… es sûr ?

L'arabe était quelque peu étrange. Il fixait le profil de son ami et finalement se rapprocha de lui doucement.

Duo : Oui. Et cesses ce petit jeu sinon je t'envois promener dans un mur… Tu n'arriveras pas à lire mes pensées.

L'américain lui fit soudainement face, faisant sursauter son compagnon qui recula légèrement. La voix de Duo était encore assez froide et Trowa s'avança pour se mettre entre les 2 garçons.

Trowa : On se calme Duo. Qu'est-ce qui te prends… Et toi Quatre, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Le japonais visiblement intéressé se rapprocha aussi alors que le blondinet restait surprit par le fait que Duo sache son petit secret. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis prit une profonde inspiration.

Quatre : Comment… sais-tu ?

Duo : je te sens, insidieusement tu essayes d'entrer dans ma tête et j'aime pas ça…

Heero : Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant, Quatre ?

Quatre : Et bien… Oui enfin non… Disons si je le voulais… Mais je ne l'ais jamais fais sur vous, je savais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord.

Tous avaient baissé le ton et jetaient des regard autour d'eux.

Trowa : Tu as eut raison…

Quatre : Vous ne voulez pas en parler ailleurs, ici il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

Heero : Je suis d'accord.

Ils attrapèrent donc leur plateau et sous quelques regard perdus, les déposèrent et sortirent du self avec méfiance.

Quatre : Duo, pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ?

Duo : Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui te dérange chez moi, Quatre ?

Quatre : Et bien.. Je…

Ils avaient commencés à attaquer l'escalier et Quatre s'arrêta soudainement, forçant Duo à stopper sa progression aussi. Il leva les yeux sur lui avec certitude.

Quatre : Je.. j'ai comme une impression de froideur… Avant, je ressentait de la joie et du bonheur mais maintenant c'est le contraire… Surtout quand Wufei t'as attaqué.

Duo : Hum… Tu aurais pu lire dans ses pensées à lui, mais pas les miennes.

Heero : Comment ça ? Lire dans les pensées deWufei ?

Duo : Non, celles de Duo.

Trowa : Pardon mais… Tu… Tu n'es pas… Duo ???

Duo calmement : Pas tout à fait…

Heero : Quoi ?

Quatre : Comment est-ce possible ? Une double personnalité ?

Il y eut un temps de silence comme si le pseudo Duo réfléchissait. Il eut un sourire au bout de quelques secondes.

Duo : On peut dire ça.

Trowa : Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Duo : Pour facilité les choses, disons que j'existe pour protéger Duo… Aussi, évitez de vous mettre en travers de mon chemin…

Quatre : Mais nous sommes ses amis…

Duo : Dans ce cas, vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

Heero Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Duo : De quoi ?

Heero : Toi.

De nouveau, l'autre Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait réfléchir activement à ce qu'il allait dire, pesant visiblement ses mots pour une raison étrange.

Duo : Lors de l'incendie.

Quatre : Quel incendie ?

Duo se tournant vers Heero : Tu ne leur a pas dis ?

Heeeo : hein ? Moi ?

Duo : Oui, tio.

Heero : Pourquoi je devrais avoir ça ?

Duo malicieusement : Parce que tu y étais… Tu as sauver Duo quelques jours après.

Heero : Hein ? Pardon ? Quoi ????? Comment sais-tu que…

Duo : Je sais beaucoup de chose sur Duo… Si lui oublie, moi pas.

Trowa : Tu te souviens de lui alors ?

Duo : Pas vraiment. Je ne l'ais jamais vu mais Duo en a garder un profond souvenir, même s'il ne semble ne pas s'en souvenir. De tels yeux, ça courent pas dans les rues…

Trowa : C'est toi qui empêche Duo de se souvenir ?

Duo : Moi ? Certainement pas. C'est lui qui fait un blocage sur cette partie de sa vie.

Le petit groupe avait reprit son ascension et arrivait maintenant à leur étage. Ils dirent silence le temps que 2 élèves les dépassent puis reprirent leur conversation où ils en étaient.

Quatre : Mais que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit choqué au point de ne pas se souvenir et qu'il se créer une autre personnalité ?

Duo : Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

Trowa : Ah ! Mais j'y pense, on t'as déjà vu, pas vrai ? Quand Heero à dit du mal de la sœur de Duo… Tu n'étais pas en danger pourtant !

Duo : Je protège toute les personnes qui sont chères à Duo. Sa sœur est l'une d'entre elle…

Heero : Tu réagis à ses émotions.

Duo : Exact. Colère bien sûr, mais aussi peine ou peur…

Trowa : Et sait comment quand tu es là ?

Duo : Et bien déjà, j'ai les yeux rouge et puis… Quatre l'a dis, il émane de moi une grande froideur, comme si je n'avais pas d'émotion.

Quatre : Mais tu en as tout de même ? Des sentiments je veux dire…

Duo toujours aussi platoniquement : je ne suis là que pour défendre Duo… je n'aurais aucun scrupules à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de mon chemin.

Trowa : Mais… si on te fait rien, tu vas pas nous tuer par plaisir ?

Duo : Non… J'ai tout de même un bon sens et quelques sentiments humain.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la chambre de Trowa et Quatre. Après ouverture et invitation, ils y pénétrèrent.

Duo : Je ne suis pas aussi gentil que Duo, sachez le.

Quatre : Tu ne peux pas être méchant, tu parles avec nous, là…

Duo : C'est parce que vous êtes ses amis.

Heero : Pourquoi Quatre ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées ?

Duo : Oh, revoilà le sujet.. la porte n'est même pas complètement fermée… Il ne le peut pas simplement parce que je lui ferme. J'ai une très forte personnalité et une très bonne concentration.

Trowa : En parlant de ça, c'est quoi cette histoire de télépathie ? depuis quand tu peux faire ça ?

Quatre : Euh.. Environs 8 mois. Mais j'y peux rien !

Heero : Quand est-ce arrivé ?

Quatre : Tu te souviens, un jour, j'ai souffert d'atroce migraine. J'étais même pas capable de me lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Trowa : Oui et tu es rester alité au moins 4 jours…

Quatre : Ben, c'est à ce moment. Au début, j'entendais quelques voix et puis au fur et a mesure, c'est devenu un brouhaha insupportable dans ma tête. A force de concentration, j'ai finis par éloigner ses voix de ma tête.

Duo : Cas classique chez les télépathe.

Trowa : Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Duo : Je le sais un point c'est tout. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que vous n'en saurez jamais…

Heero : Quatre, tu n'es jamais entré dans nos têtes pas vrai ?

Quatre : Non !!! Non bien sûr, enfin pas intentionnellement. Je ne dis pas qu'au début je captais certaines de vos pensées... Mis ce n'était pas voulut !

Duo : C'était obliger tu ne peux apprendre à dresser des barrières en une seule fois… C'est un miracle que tu y sois parvenu.

Trowa : Tu leur a dis ?

Duo : A qui ?

Heero : Aux médecins qui nous suivent.

Quatre : Hors de question ! C'est un coup à me retrouver dans un de leur labo !

Duo : Comment ça ?

Trowa : Tu comprendras un jour… Quatre, ils auraient pu te venir en aide…

Quatre : je me suis débrouillé tout seul et je suis encore en vie !

Duo : Tu as de la chance. Certain devienne fou à force d'entre des voix…

Heero : Hum… parce que Quatre n'est pas le seul ?

Duo : Ben… Euh… Je crois pas. J'ignore pourquoi je sais ça mais je le sais…

Heero : Bien, c'est un peu comme ton empathie, Quatre.

Quatre : Bien sûr. J'ai également du apprendre à al contrôler sous peine de me laisser submerger par les émotions diverses des autres.

Trowa : Ce serait donc un pouvoirs de plus… On est vraiment normaux?

Heero : Je commence à me le demander aussi… Pourtant, tout ceux qui sont ici on un certain pouvoir… Prends Catherine, elle à une vue hors du commun… Et Zeck à une force surprenante.

Quatre : Il n'y a rien d'étonnant la dedans… Avec les voyage spatiales certains humains développent des capacité plus grandes que le norme.

Trowa : Mais delà à posséder l'empathie.

Heero : Je suis d'accord, c'est plus que louche… Surtout qu'on nous a toujours forcé à développer ces pouvoirs depuis qu'on est petit… On, savait que Oz était intéressée par nos capacité, mais là c'est sur…

Trowa : Mais j'y pense, vous croyez que c'est à cause de sa double perso que Duo se retrouve ici ?

Quatre : Peut être… Tiens mais… Où est-il ?

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, accrochez-vous parce que ça va se compliquer un max. je vous rassure, je ne vais pas faire comme dans réincarnation et mettre plein de perso. Simplement, l'histoire commence à partir en délire a partir d'ici Je vous aurais prévenue !


	12. Douloureux souvenir

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero.Bien, depuis son arrivée à Oz, Duo n'arrêtes pas de faire d'étrange rencontre. Après un certain Wufei qui le prend pour une fille et lui cherche des noises, voilà que quelque chose d'impensable se produit, chamboulant visiblement la petite vie de Duo. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'est pas si gentil que ça et qu'il cache quelque chose ?

Lou : Gnégnégné… me revoilà enfin Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ais certes pas eut le temps d'y répondre mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne m'ont pas fais plaisir, bien au contraire ! Un petit coucou spécial aux nouvelles venues ! J'espère que mon manque d'assiduité et de non réponse ne vous empêchera pas de lire cette fic tout de même ! Ainsi, je vous remercie des tonnes de fois pour vos mots.

Chapitre 1 : Douloureux souvenir…

Trowa : Mais j'y pense, vous croyez que c'est à cause de sa double perso que Duo se retrouve ici ?

Quatre : Peut être… Tiens mais… Où est-il ?

Tout le monde se regarda puis se tourna afin de chercher ou pouvait être passer Duo. Après tout, il ne devait pas être bien loin vu qu'il était là il y a seulement quelques secondes. Finalement, Quatre l'aperçut le premier. L'américain était couché sur le flanc, dans le lit du blondinet. Il voulut aller voir ce qui se passait, inquiet pour la santé du garçon, mais Trowa fut plus rapide et s'approcha du corps immobile. Posant la main doucement sur la gorge de Duo, il eut un petit sourire en étudiant sa respiration.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Trowa : Il dort !

Quatre : Quoi ? Comme ça, aussi soudainement ?

Trowa : Il faut croire que oui. Il devait être mort de fatigue…

Heero : Et après, il m'accuse de dormir dans le lit des autres ! Il manque pas de toupet ! Trowa, réveille le !

Quatre : Mais non voyons, s'il est bien ici…

Trowa : De toute façon, s'il est crevé, il ferait mieux d'aller dormir dans sa chambre. Duo… Hey, Duo…

Les secousses même si non violentes finirent par sortir le garçon de son sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux avec mal. Se les frottant avec les mains, il se releva puis jeta un regard au alentour, comme s'il ne se repérait plus. Soudain, il devint aussi pâle que les murs et Heero crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Duo : Mais, mais, mais… On n'était pas à… Damned… Oups.

Quatre : Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Duo se reprenant : Hein ? Euh rien, rien du tout… Je suis pas… réveillé c'est tout…

Heero : Hum… C'est louche ça.

Duo : Mais non pas du tout ! Il ne s'est rien passer, rien du tout…

Heero : Pas la peine.

Duo : De quoi ?

Heero : De faire semblant de rien. Ca ne marchera pas cette fois.

Le natté dévisagea son compagnon de chambre et menaça de changer un nouvelle fois de couleur.

Duo : Vous… Vous l'avez… vu ?

Trowa : De qui ?

Duo : Lui, mon autre moi ? Vous l'avez vu ?

Quatre : Ah oui…

Le changement de couleur fut encore plus impressionnant que la première fois à tel point que Heero se leva pour aller vérifier l'état de l'américain. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, il sauta du lit et tomba à genoux auprès de Quatre. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules du blondinet et se mit à le secouer doucement.

Duo : Ca va ? Vous n'avez rien ? Il ne vous a pas fait de mal au moins ? Est-ce qu'il vous a touché ?

Trowa : Calme toi Duo, tu vois bien que tout va pour le mieux.

Devant l'air ahurit de ses compagnons, Duo arrêta et les regarda les uns après les autres avec une surprise non feinte.

Quatre : Mais voyons Duo, il est très gentil…

Heero : _J'en étais sûr… Comme toujours, Quatre est trop naïf. _

Duo : Gentil ? Gentil ? Comment tu peux dire une telle chose, il n'est pas gentil le moins du monde, Quatre ! Il a démolit le portrait d'un de mes profs qui m'avait blessé et il a faillit envoyé à l'hôpital certains de mes camarades de classes parce qu'ils s'étaient moqué de ma tresse ! Tu trouves ça gentil ?

Heero : Duo ! Il n'avait aucune raison de nous faire du mal, nous ne représentions pas un danger pour toi, ce qui explique tout.

Trowa : Oui. Il a bien sentit qu'on n'était pas ses ennemis.

Duo ébahit : C'est… C'est bien la première fois… qu'il ne fais pas de mal…

Quatre : Ba en fait…

Duo : Quoi N ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Heero : Rien de grave. Il a juste remit Wufei à sa place…

Duo : Oh non… J'aurais du m'en douter…

Heero : Il ne l'a même pas blessé alors calmes toi… Personne n'a rien remarqué.

Duo : Pffff… On l'a échappé belle… Quelqu'un a pu voir mes yeux ?

Trowa : Nous, Treize et Zeck ainsi qui Wufei… Duo, tu savais donc que tu avais une double personnalité ?

Duo : Pour ça, oui, je le savais… Ca m'a attiré pas mal d'ennuis quand j'étais enfant. J'étais un gosse assez vif et turbulent parfois. Au début, on croyait qu'il s'agissait simplement de crise de colère ou quelque chose dans le genre. D'après le psy, c'était ma façon de me défouler et d'occulter certains souvenirs. Mais un jour, ma mère est intervenue avant qu'il n'est disparut et elle a finit par comprendre. Il ne lui a jamais fais de mal, ni à Hilde d'ailleurs. Mais étrangement, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

Trowa : Je pense que c'est du à ta maturité. Il a du mûrir en même temps que toi voilà tout.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Trowa : Et bien… Un enfant prend tout au pied de la lettre et se met en colère rapidement. Alors qu'un ado réfléchit plus aux paroles prononcer et analyse tout. De ce fait, si quelqu'un te dit que tu ressemble à une fille, l'ado va prendre sa à la rigolade là où l'enfant aurait été blessé et se serait énervé.

Duo : Je vois… Autrement dit, il n'intervient plus pour de simples broutilles…

Quatre : Dis moi, pourquoi dis-tu toujours Il ? Tu es sûr que c'est un homme ?

Heero murmurant : Shi… Shinigami…

Le natté qui entendit le mot prononcé par son colocataire se crispa soudainement et fixa intensément Heero, le mettant presque mal à l'aise. Puis il lui sauta dessus et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Où ? Où l'as-tu déjà entendu ?

Le japonais se dégagea adroitement puis mit une gifle à Duo, qui se calma aussitôt et le regarda perdu.

Heero : Mais j'en sais rien. Ca m'est venu tout seul.

Duo : Tt mens… Tu mens forém…

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent alors que ses pupilles devenaient rondes et que ses yeux se mettaient à briller. Quatre qui se trouvait à côté de Duo fut heurté par un sentiment de tristesse infini et il se plia en 2 sur le coup.

Duo la voix tremblante : Tu… Tu m'as… mentis ! Tu m'as mentis, Heero !!!!

Heero : de quoi tu parles ?

Duo : Qu… Qu'est-ce qu j'ai dis d'autre ? Hein Heero, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis dans mon sommeil ? Réponds !

Le japonais détourna la tête tellement l'air triste et blessé de Duo lui était insupportable.

Heero : Tu… Tu as parlé d'un orphelinat et d'un incendie. Tu semblais en proie à un délire et du appelait Shinigami. Tu as aussi parler de 2 yeux bleus et différentes choses…

Quand Heero fit de nouveau face à son compagnon, se fut pour découvrir que des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues et qu'il le regardait intensément. Il se leva soudainement puis partit sans rien dire, claquant la porte de la chambre. Quatre poussa un soupire.

Quatre : Oulà là… Visiblement Duo est profondément touché… Ce souvenir doit lui être précieux et douloureux. C'est donc le fameux cauchemar de cette nuit.

Heero : Hn.

Trowa : Tu lui avais pas dis qu'il avait parlé ?

Heero : Je préférais lui cacher.

Trowa : Il à rêver de son passé ?

Heero : Très certainement vu ce qu'il disait. En fait, il marmonnait des mots mais gémissait plus qu'autre chose, enfin quand il ne pleurait pas.

Quatre : Ca doit être vraiment horrible pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte.

Heero : Oui… Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause de ma présence qu'il se souvient.

Trowa : A cause de ses 2 yeux bleus dont il se souvient ?

Heero : Hn. C'est tout ce qu'il se rappelle de moi…

Quatre : Juste ça…

Trowa : Ca a du le marquer.

Heero : Mis à part ça, il ne lui reste qu'un livre.

Trowa : un livre ?

Heero : A moi. Je le lisait toujours quand j'étais petit. J'ai du le perdre quand je l'ai aidé.

Quatre : Mais tu n'es pas rester avec lui, après l'accident ?

Heero : Je n'ais pas pu. Ils avaient retrouver ma trace.

Trowa : Tu es sûr que se livre est çà toi ?

Heero : Y1… C'est ce qu'il y a de marqué dans la couverture…

Trowa : Ah… Pas de doute alors.

Heero : Bon, je vais aller voir comment il va.

Quatre : Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

Heero : On verra.

Saluant ses 2 compagnons, Heero sortit de la chambre sans bruit, traversa le couloir et pénétra dans sa propre chambre.

Quatre : Heero qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un… C'est rare.

Trowa : Dis plutôt qui le montre.

Quatre : Duo est quelqu'un de bien et de visiblement important pour lui.

Trowa : Faut croire. Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Quatre souriant : On va être à l'étroit.

Trowa : Pas grave.

Chambre de Heero et Duo :

Le natté était debout, immobile, devant la fenêtre quand Heero entra dans la pièce. Sans brusquerie, il referma la porte et posa ses yeux sur le dos de son compagnon.

Heero : Je suis désolé Duo…

L'américain se retourna avec lenteur, les yeux encore plus brillants et rouges, un sourire faible accroché aux lèvres pour dissimuler sa tristesse.

Duo : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y es pour rien après tout…

Heero : Nan, ne dis pas ça. J'aurais du te dire la vérité.

Duo : Laisse tombé, ça n'a plus d'importance.

Le natté reporta son attention sur le paysage, ses yeux fixant un point que lui seul voyait et qui n'était que le vide pour Heero. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand le japonais se plaça derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir encore plus loin.

Heero : Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais justement éviter de e voir dans cet état. J'étais sûr que ça te toucherais… Tu avais déjà mal dormit alors.. j'ai préférer me taire.

Duo : Merci…

Après un petit soupir, Duo s'extirpa sans émotions de l'étreinte de Heero et s'en éloigna pour le fixer. Il se regardèrent comme ça de longues minutes sans le moindre bruit puis Duo ferma les yeux.

Duo : Heero, tu sais, je crois que je t'…

Une sonnerie mélodieuse interrompit Duo dans sa phrase et il grinça des dents. Il détourna les yeux de son compagnon et attrapa son téléphone glissé dans sa poche. Tout en jetant un regard en biais à Heero, il décrocha.

Duo : Oui, P'tite Sœur ?

Hilde : Bonsoir Duo ! J'ai attendue ton coup de fil toute la journée.

Duo : Désolé, on a fait les boutiques.

Hilde : C'est vrai ? C'est comment ? Y'a de belles choses ?

Duo : C'est magnifique et il y a des tonnes de magasins. Faudrait que tu viennes un jour.

Hilde : Wouaa… Dis moi.. tu vas bien au moins ?

Duo : Oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Hilde : Je sais pas. T'as une petite voix…

Duo : Non, ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout. La journée a été épuisante.

Hilde : Ah oui… Je te dérangerais pas par hasard ?

Duo : Mais non.

Hilde : Si, si, je le sens. Bon, est-ce que je peux te tel demain ? C'est bien ton premier jour, non ?

Duo : Oui. Mais appelles sur l'heure du déjeuner ou le soir.

Hilde : Chouette ! Et ma lettre ?

Duo : Elle part demain.

Hilde : Promis ?

Duo : Juré.

Hilde : Ok, ça marche. Bisou et bonne nuit grand frère.

Duo : Bonne nuit Hilde.

Il referma le clapet. Durant toute sa conversation, il avait suivi le déplacement de Heero sur le côté et savait qu'il se trouvait à sa droite. Il lança le téléphone sur son oreiller et se tourna vers le garçon. Ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux, une expression étrange sur le visage.

Duo : Hum ? Oui, je sais, Hilde est très collante. Elle va me téléphoner tous les jours…

Heero : C'est pas ça… Tu… Tu semblais vouloir me dire quelque chose.

Duo : Ah ? Euh… C'est rien. Juste une bêtise, comme toujours.

Heero : Euh, Duo…

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Tu sais, ce que je t'ais dis ce matin…Si tu fais un autre cauchemar… ben, n'hésites pas… Enfin, si tu as besoin d'en parler ou même d'une présence…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'américain plaisant comme la première fois, il fut surprit de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Duo.

Duo : J'y penserais. Maintenant au dodo, on se lève tôt demain…

.. A suivre…


	13. Premier jour

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Bien, depuis son arrivée à Oz, Duo n'arrêtes pas de faire d'étrange rencontre. Après un certain Wufei qui le prend pour une fille et lui cherche des noises, voilà que quelque chose d'impensable se produit, chamboulant visiblement la petite vie de Duo. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas si gentil que ça et qu'il cache quelque chose ?

Lou : Gnégnégné… me revoilà enfin Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ais certes pas eut le temps d'y répondre mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne m'ont pas fais plaisir, bien au contraire ! Un petit coucou spécial aux nouvelles venues ! J'espère que mon manque d'assiduité et de non réponse ne vous empêchera pas de lire cette fic tout de même ! Ainsi, je vous remercie des tonnes de fois pour vos mots.

Chapitre 13 : Premier jour

Heero : Tu sais, ce que je t'ais dis ce matin…Si tu fais un autre cauchemar… ben, n'hésites pas… Enfin, si tu as besoin d'en parler ou même d'une présence…

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'américain plaisante comme la première fois, il fut surprit de voir un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de Duo.

Duo : J'y penserais. Maintenant au dodo, on se lève tôt demain…

Heero : Oui, oui…

Ils se changèrent donc rapidement, puis passèrent chacun son tour dans la salle de bain. Quand Heero en ressortit, il trouva son colocataire dans son lit en train de lire le tout petit livre qu'il cachait dans sa table de chevet.

Duo : Bonne nuit Heero.

Heero : Oui, toi aussi.

Après s'être glissé dans son propre lit, Heero bouquina également un petit moment puis s'endormit d'un sommeil quelque peu agité. Quand il se réveilla la première fois, vers 1 h 00 du matin, Duo était introuvable. La japonais paniqua légèrement et décida d'attendre un peu, mais moins de 30 minutes après, il avait de nouveau sombra dans un sommeil houleux. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir plus tard dans la nuit et quand il se réveilla, encore, vers 3 h 00, une faible lumière attira son attention. Il descendit de son lit pour trouver Duo, endormit à son bureau, la tête enfouit dans ses bras. Autour de lui, de nombreux papiers étaient griffonnés et chiffonnés. Heero jeta un coup d'œil au premier qu'il attrapa mais ne comprit pas grand-chose. Cela ressemblait à un plan mais c'est tout ce qu'il trouva.

Heero : _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? On dirait qu'il essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose… Mais quoi ?_

Il hocha la tête puis alla chercher la couverture de son compagnon et le déposa sur ses épaules, veillant à ce qu'elle tienne bien en place et qu'il n'ait pas froid. Avant de repartir, Heero laissa ses doigts effleurés les cheveux de duo, un sourire plutôt triste sur les lèvres.

Heero : _Duo…_

Le lendemain, à une heure inconnue pour le moment :

Heero fut tiré soudainement du monde des rêves, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant le bruit de la douche puis cligna des paupières le temps de se resituer. Il tendit la main et tâtonna sur la tablette suspendue à son mur pour dénicher sa montre. Avec lenteur, il ramena son bras et jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Heero : Moins le quart… J'ai encore un petit quart d'heure… Hum…

Il bailla, referma les yeux et se tourna sur le flanc, histoire de savourer pleinement le temps qui lui était impartit. Le temps fila tellement vite qu'il ne s'en rendit même pas compte et quand Duo sortit de la salle de bain il s'étirait et finissait de se réveiller. Il passa sa montre à son poignet et descendit de son perchoir pour découvrir un Duo tout de noir vêtu. Il portait une bien étrange tenue qui le faisait presque passer pour un prêtre. Le garçon lui fit un immense sourire.

Duo : Bonjour Heero.

Heero : 'lut.

Tout ne parlant, Heero s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus de papiers sur le bureau ou par terre et que le lit de son ami était défait. Il avait du se réveiller et se recoucher.

Duo : Bien dormit ?

Heero : Oui. Et toi ?

Duo : Impec !

Heero : Tu étais où cette nuit ?

L'éclair de surprise qui passa frugalement dans les yeux de Duo n'échappa nullement à Heero. Néanmoins, il ne se passa rien d'autre et Duo se permit un sourire malicieux.

Duo : Je croyais que tu avais bien dormit ?

Heero : C'est le cas. Mais je me réveille toujours dans la nuit.

Duo : Ah… Enfin, me concernant… N'ais-je pas le droit d'aller me promener ?

La japonais ne se laissa pas abuser et comprit que derrière la question, Duo tentait de cacher sa propre ignorance. Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas être aller faire un tour et ne voulait pas l'avouer à son compagnon. Shinigami était revenu et avait fait en sorte d'effacer ses traces, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte de s'endormir.

Heero : Non, c'est interdit par le code de l'école… Fais bien attention si tu recommences.

Duo : No prob, merci de me prévenir.

L'américain laissa son colocataire entrer dans la salle de bain et sa planta devant le fenêtre pour regarder le décor de dehors, les sourcils froncés. Moins de 30 minutes après, il sortaient en compagnie de Heero et retrouvèrent Quatre et Trowa pour descendre au self. Alors qu'il y arrivait, une voix connue les interpella et ils découvrir Catherine et une autre jeune fille, non inconnue.

Cathy : Hey, salut tout le monde !

Quatre : Bonjour Catherine. Comment vas-tu ?

Cathy : Très bien. Je suis contente de reprendre. Ah, mais j'oublie de vous présenter. Voici Redwolf, ma colocatrice…

La jeune qui se tenait quelque peu cachée derrière Catherine, pencha la tête sur le côté pour leur jeter un regard en biais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle leva la main timidement et leur fit un petit signe.

Redwolf : 'Lut…

Cathy : Mais ne te cache donc pas, voyons ! Elle est un poil timide…

Lui attrapant le poignet, Catherine l'attira sur le devant de la scène. Duo la dévisagea un instant puis lui rendit son sourire.

Duo : Hey, c'est encore toi ! On s'est déjà vu, tu te souviens ?

Redwolf : Euh, oui, oui…

Heero : La queue de chat…

Redwolf : HirkKK…

La jeune fille eut un sursaut et un frison la parcouru alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Heero. IL la regardait avec son habituelle froideur.

Trowa : Mais oui ! L'autre jour, avec Wufei… Enchanté en tout cas.

Redwolf : M… Moi de même… Wufei n'est pas avec vous ?

Heero : Pourquoi le serait-il ?

Devant l'apparente mauvaise humeur du japonais, la jeune fille au longs cheveux se mordit la langue et regretta aussitôt sa question.

Redwolf : Ben, euh… D'habitude il… Enfin…

Trowa : D'habitude ? Tu dois te tromper, nous sommes rarement avec lui.

Redwolf : Ah ? _Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? Les G-Boys sont séparés maintenant ? J4ai encore atterris dans une drôle d'histoire ou l'auteur fait des siennes…_

Cathy : Heero, ne lui fait pas peut comme ça, elle est déjà assez impressionnable…

Heero : J'ai rien fait. Et cette queue alors ?

Redwolf : Ah, euh… c'est… Hum… Un accessoire. Oui, c'est ça. J'adore les chats alors des fois je porte une queue ou des oreilles.

Duo : Plutôt marrant !

Quatre : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas banal… Tu es nouvelle ici, non ?

Redwolf : Viii

Duo : Moi aussi !

Redwolf : Ah oui, je sais ! Oups…

Heero : Tu le sais ?

Trowa : « Oups » ?

Redwolf : Ben… Oui,je l'ais vu lorsqu'il est venu chercher sa clé… Forcément, c'était donc un nouveau… Héhéhéhé.

Cathy : Bon, c'est pas que votre présence soit désagréable les gars, mais nous on a finit de manger et j'aimerais montrer les bâtiments à Redwolf avant d'aller voir notre classe.

Quatre : Ah d'accord. Et bien, à la prochaine alors… Et bonne journée.

Cathy : Toi de même Quatre !

Redwolf : Bye…

Suivant Catherine qui les dépassaient, la jeune nouvelle rattrapa sa collègue, laissant derrière elle les 4 garçons.

Heero : Elle est vraiment bizarre.

Duo : Mais non.

Trowa : T'as pas vu comment elle nous regardait ? On aurait dit qu'elle était affamée et qu'on était de la nourriture…

Quatre : D'après ce que j'ai cru ressentir, elle était plutôt... Hum… Impressionnée.

Heero : Et pourquoi ?

Quatre : Ca, je ne sais pas.

Duo : Peut être que c'est parce qu'on est tous beau garçon !?

Heero : Baka !

L'américain se reçu une petite tape de la part de son compagnon puis ils se dirigèrent vers la nourriture. Une fois le repas finit et que Duo ait engloutit son 5 ème gâteau de riz, ils se dirigèrent vers les grandes bâtisses pour voir en quelle classe ils étaient. D'énormes tableaux avec des listes avaient été affichées et Quatre s'occupa de repérer leur nom respectif.

Uatre : Voyons, voyons… Ah, on est là ! Classe Aoi 2, salle 237.

Duo : Aoi ?

Quatre : C'est l'équivalant des numéros de la classe.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Trowa : En quoi étais-tu l'année dernière ?

Duo : Ba, seconde !

Heero : Pff, mais laquelle !

Duo : Ah, B, 2nd B.

Quatre : Et bien, là, te voilà en Aoi, qui représente le niveau, et 2, la classe.

Duo : Ah je vois.

Trowa : Allons-y si on veut avoir de bonnes places.

A suivre…

Lou : Bien, vu quez j'ai pas mes brouillons sous la mains, j'arrêtes le chap ici. Je suis encore sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews mais sachez qu'elles me font énormément plaisir que je vous suis très reconnaissante de l'intérêt que vous portez a mes fic. A partir de maintenant, je vais essayé de me remettre à vous répondre !!! Je suis également désolée du temps très long de parution de mes chap… J'ai un peu la flemme de copier mes écris sur info . Merci encore bcp et très bonne journée.


	14. Monumentale erreur

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Bien, depuis son arrivée à Oz, Duo n'arrêtes pas de faire d'étrange rencontre. Après un certain Wufei qui le prend pour une fille et lui cherche des noises, voilà que quelque chose d'impensable se produit, chamboulant visiblement la petite vie de Duo. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas si gentil que ça et qu'il cache quelque chose ? Mais en attendant, le premier jour d'école arrive et les garçons se rendent dans leur classe.

Lou : Salut Mins san Chui en vacances, comme bcp d'entre ns et donc je profite de a semaines chez mon père pour vous écrire des chap J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour l'attente un peu, bcp même longue ! Bisou à toutes.

Chapitre 14 : Monumentale erreur

Ils avaient réussis à dégoter plusieurs places au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre et s'y étaient installé tranquillement. Ils y avait déjà un bon nombre d'élève et le brouhaha familier de l'école s'élevait dans la classe. Néanmoins, il s'amenuisa quand une femme à l'allure noble entra dans la salle.

Un peu de silence s'il vous plais…

La voix était douce et chaude pourtant toutes les discussions stoppèrent immédiatement alors que les têtes se tournaient vers elle dans un même geste. Chacun abandonna sa chaise pour se mettre debout.

Bien, certains d'entre vous me connaisse mais pour les autre, je suis Melle Kendappa, professeur de musique et principal.

Les 22 élèves, y compris Duo, la saluèrent de la tête puis se réinsèrent sur leur chaise avec fracas. La prof posa méthodiquement ses différents papiers sur le bureau puis releva la tête avec un sourire.

Alors, puis-je savoir qui est… Mr Maxwell ?

Le natté jeta un regard surprit à ses compagnons puis, invité par un hochement de tête de Quatre, il se leva une nouvelle fois. Il vit distinctement les yeux de la professeur s'arrimer à lui avec douceur.

Kendappa : Parfait. Merci, tu peux te rasseoir. Viens me voir à la fin du cours, s'il te plais.

Le garçon se remit sur sa chaise, gêné par les regards que lui lançait le reste de la classe. Certain le dévisageait presque comme s'il était une bête de foire. Duo ne cilla pas d'un cils et leur rendit même les regards.

Duo chuchotant : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me fixer comme ça ?

Trowa : Tu es nouveau.

Heero : Et tu ressembles à une fille.

Duo : Merci de la comparaison, Heero.

Le natté détourna la tête pour se mettre à observer la prof et écouter un peu plus ce qu'elle disait.

Heero à Trowa : C'est la vérité, non ?

Trowa : Tu aimerais qu'il te compare à une fille ?

Le japonais garda le silence et ainsi début vraiment le cours. Les 2 première heures passèrent sagement. Après avoir remplit les papiers d'usage à chaque rentrée, leur professeur leur donna le nom de leurs professeurs ainsi que leur emploi du temps. Le programme de chaque matière fut vu brièvement puis Melle Kendappa proposa un petit jeu pour finir en beauté. A la fin, Duo patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'élèves puis il se dirigea vers sa professeur principale. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux et rassurant quand il se présenta à elle.

Duo : Vous vouliez me parler ?

Kendappa : Oui, mais rien de bien grave, rassures-toi. Sois le bienvenu ici. Etant ton prof principale (oui, oui, elle à bien dit prof) je suis là pour t'aider et te guider. Si tu le désires, je peux t'expliquer le fonctionnement du lycée et te faire une petit visite.

Duo : Ah, merci beaucoup mais en fait, on me l'a déjà fait.

Kendappa surprise : Ah ?

Le natté se retourna légèrement pour regarder ses amis, qui n'avaient pas bouger du fond de la salle. La jeune femme pencha le buste sur le côté afin de les apercevoir. Elle hoche de la tête, visiblement satisfait alors que Quatre lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

Kendappa : Parfait alors. Tu es entre de très bonne mains. Mais dis moi, je crois avoir entendu que tu t'étais attirer des ennuis avec un autre élève.

Duo : Euh non… Enfin, oui… Disons que j'ai simplement échanger quelques mots avec… Wuffy quelque chose. C'est un peu dur à expliquer.

Kendappa : Wufy ? TU veux dire Wufei Chang ?

Duo claquant des doigts : C'est ça. Mais c'est lui qui a commencer, moi je n'ais fait que… me défendre.

Kendappa : C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. En tout cas, évite tout de même de t'attirer des ennuis des tes premiers jours. D'acc ?

Duo avec un sourire : D'acc !

Kendappa : Aller, je te libère sinon Heero va finir par me percer du regard…

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna pour remarquer que son colocataire n'avait en effet pas lâcher la prof des yeux. Il hocha sa tête puis partit rejoindre le petit groupe, qui se leva enfin.

Quelque part :

Alors ?

La voix caverneuse semblait sortir d'outre tombe. Elle se répercuta contre les parois, si proches.

Nous avons 12 nouveaux élèves cette année. Tous n'ont pas un pouvoir phénoménal mais certain sont intrigants… On à même le cas d'une jeune fille qui semble pouvoir se transformer partiellement en animal. On en sait pas plus sur elle, mais on la surveille.

Très bien. Est-ce qu'on pourra l'asservir ?

Elle est dans l'âge réglementaire. Nous analysons son caractère pour savoir comment nous y prendre.

Autre chose ?

Il y a eut un léger incident avec l'un de PGW…

Vraiment ? Lequel ?

Hum… Le 5. Il s'en est visiblement prit aux autres PGW et un nouvel élève c'est interposé.

Comment ça c'est finit ?

Et bien… Le plus étrange, c'est que 5 était apparemment en difficulté. On ignore ce qui s'est passer mais son adversaire lui a tenu tête.

Qui est-ce ?

Un dénommé Duo Maxwell. Arrivé cette année.

Quelles sont ses caractéristiques ?

Il semble détenir une force étrange. C'est un jeune garçon très sportif et joyeux. Nous suivons son évolution depuis environ 2 ans, juste après qu'il se soit querellé avec des camarades de classe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ?

Un garçon qui se bat comme un guerrier alors qu'il n'a jamais prit de cours d'arts martiaux, cela ne vous intrigue pas ?

Ah, je comprend mieux… Surveille le d'encore plus prêt alors. D'autant qu'il est avec les reste de PGW. Continues à nourrire l'animosité de 5 vis à vis des autres également.

Bien Mr…

Attends. Et les PO et G ?

Hum, tous les PO sont encore sous notre contrôle même si nous devons ruser. Pour les PG, aucun problème, ils sont encore trop jeune pour comprendre quoique se soit, comme les PGW.

Parfait. Laisse moi maintenant.

Il y eut un bruit de froissement de vêtement puis plus rien. La minuscule pièce plongée dans le noir semblait de nouveau inoccupée.

L'un des dojo du lycée, plusieurs heures après :

Toute la journée s'était bien passé et Duo était finalement bien content de ce nouveau lycée. Il referma sa fermeture de sa combinaison blanche puis il déposa son casque sur le haut de sa tête et saisit sa lame. Il avançait négligemment, jouant sans s'en rendre compte avec le bout de son fleuret.

Quatre : Ca va Duo ?

Duo : Oui, oui. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'ai un cours d'escrime.

Trowa : Pas vrai ?

Duo : Si, si je t'assure. J'ai vu beaucoup de championnats mais c'est mais tout.

Oh… Dans ce cas je ne vais avoir aucun mal à te battre.

L'américain se retourna d'un seul coup, grimaçant parce qu'il savait sur qui il allait tomber.

Wufei : Salut les minus. Alors on tremble pas trop ?

Duo : T'es qui ?

Le chinois manqua de tomber à la renverse à la question de Duo. Il se rua presque sur lui, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de lui.

Wufei !: Comment ça je suis qui ? Tête de piaf, je suis Wufei !

Duo malicieux : Ah oui, ça me reviens maintenant… Le faiblard à qui j'ai mis une prune et que j'ai ridiculisé dans le self, c'est ça ?

La réaction qu'avait prévu Duo ne se fit pas attendre. Son interlocuteur changea de couleur instantanément, passant au rouge colère. Il fixa ses yeux dans les siens, plissant ses lèvres.

Wufei : Je compte bien prendre ma revanche, crois moi.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Chang ?

Wufei : Simplement un petit combat, entre… élèves.

Heero : Chang, Duo n'est pas de ton niveau.

Wufei : Tant pis. Le prof à dit de se mettre par 2.

Trowa : Ce n'est pas une raison.

Wufei : Toi, le muet, on t'a pas causé. Alors Miss Duo ?

Le natté plissa les yeux avec colère au moment où le professeur arrivait vers eux.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai demander à ce que l'on se mette 2 par 2.

Wufei : Justement. Je demandais à…

Duo : Duo.

Wufei : C'est ça, à Duo de se mettre avec moi.

Prof : Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

Duo : Oui.

Prof : Parfait, Wufei va pouvoir tester tes compétences. Mais doucement, Wufei.

Heero : Quoi ? Mais Mr vous…

Prof : Ca va aller… Wufei est un très bon escrimeur, il ne risque pas de blesser Duo.

Heero : _Sauf si c'est ce qu'il veut… Duo, prends bien garde, Wufei est plus que très bon._

Tout en remuant ses sombres pensées, le japonais regardait Wufei et Duo s'éloigné. Visiblement, le chinois n'avais de cesse d'enquiquiner son adversaire, comme pour provoquer sa colère. Il vit Duo descendre son casque sur son visage alors que Wufei lui lançait une mauvaise pique.

Wufei : Mademoiselle l'apprentie est-elle prête ?

Duo : Oui.

La voix était quelque peu plus froide mais le chinois n'y prêta guère attention. Il se positionna comme un professionnel. Mais à sa surprise, prit la même pose que lui. Avançant le pied droit pour le piler, il tendit le bras du même côté, sa lame bien pointé vers Wufei et la main gauche posée sur sa hanche.

Prof : Il a une position parfait ma foi… A-t-il déjà fait de l'escrime ?

Avant que le reste du groupe est pu donner la réponse à cette question, Wufei chargea son adversaire.

Heero : Il ne plaisante pas !!!!!!

Avec une rapidité incroyable, Duo para l'attaque en positionnant son épée de travers puis il fit un bon pour s'éloigner. Il avait à peine mit un pied au sol qu'il donna une impulsion surs ses jambes et attaqua Wufei avec des geste vifs et gracieux. Ce dernier d'abord surprit ne se laissa pas démonté pourtant, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait à peine le temps de se protéger. Autour d'eux, out le monde s'était arrêter pour suivre l'incroyable combat. Les bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait maintenant dans tout le dojo.

Heero : Incroyable…

Un petit gémissement à côté de lui le força à détacher les yeux du combat et il vit Quatre plus pâle que jamais.

Quatre : C'est… Lui…

Trowa : Tu veux dire que…

Quatre : Oui.

D'un coup, les 2 combattants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre ave les même gestes, lame tendue devant eux. Une chose incroyable se produisit, mettant fin au règlement de compte. Les 2 fleurets se touchèrent juste en bout de lame et plièrent pour finalement se briser tout les 2. Le reste de la rapière que tenait Duo se ficha dans le casque de son adversaire.

Prof : Mais c'est…

Heero : Ce que j'ai fait lors de mon premier combat ici… Sauf que seul mon fleuret s'était brisé…

Le natté lâcha sa garde, qui reste bloqué dans la protection en plastique du chinois puis il releva le sien. Ces 2 yeux rouges se posèrent sur Wufei qui eut un hoquet alors qu'un sourire ironique ornait le visage de Duo. Il se rapprocha de lui et retira d'un seul coup son bout d'arme du casque du garçon.

Duo : Je t'avais dis de te méfier de moi.

Wufei : C'est… Tu… Tu as dis que tu… n'avais jamais touché à un fleuret.

Duo : C'est vrai… Même si c'est lui qui l'a dit.

Un claquement de main les interrompit et le professeur s'approcha d'eux, visiblement décontenancé.

Prof : Le cours est finit, aller vous changer. Vous 5, vous rester.

Une fois qu'ils furent seul, le professeur poussa un long soupir.

Prof : Quel combat. Duo, tu es un très bon escrimeur… Wufei à donc été battu.

Wufei : Non je…

Prof : pas de non. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Même si ce n'est pas dans l'arène, toute personne qui bat un combattant est reconnue. Tu le sais très bien.

Quatre : Non, ne faites pas ça !

Prof : C'est le règlement. Battre un combattant fais du gagnant, un nouveau combattant du même nisveau.

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Rien.

Trowa : Mais Duo ignore tout de ces choses ! Il vient juste d'arrivé.

Prof : Ca ne change rien. Duo est désormais intégré à votre caste…

Heero : Non !

Prof : Si. Vous lui expliquerez. Je vais prévenir les autres.

Le professeur les abandonna et un silence gênant tomba aussitôt. Wufei grinça des dents mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire et disparut à son tour. Mais d'un seul coup, Heero se retourna pour faire face au pseudo Duo.

Heero furieux : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! TU NAS AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE, SOMBRE IDIOT !

Quatre : Heero…

Heero : Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Faut toujours que tu t'attires le spires ennuis !!!

Le japonais tenait maintenant l'américain par les épaules et le secouait comme un prunier. L'angoisse était palpable dans sa voix. Duo le fixa étrangement, si bizarrement que Heero se calme et le relâcha.

Heero : Tu ne sais pas ce que tu viens de lui attiré comme ennuis… Ce n'était pas l'aider que de battre Wufei… Tu 'es mis dans un sale pétrin et Duo avec.

La mine rembrunît de Heero empêcha l'américain de se mettre à lui hurler dessus.

Duo froidement : Je n'ais fais que remettre Wufei à sa place en le battant à son jeu.

Quatre : Non, tu as fais bien plus que ça… Malheureusement.

… A suivre…

Lou : Alors, ce chap est bien ? L'histoire va enfin vous révéler un peu plus de chose et stt l'origine de son nom En tt cas, j'aime bien ma fin ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de journée en tt cas.


	15. Mélancolie et Amitié

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo est enfin arrivé au Lycée Oz. Duo à sa chambre, mais par malchance, il se retrouve coloc de Heero. Bien, depuis son arrivée à Oz, Duo n'arrêtes pas de faire d'étrange rencontre. Après un certain Wufei qui le prend pour une fille et lui cherche des noises, voilà que quelque chose d'impensable se produit, chamboulant visiblement la petite vie de Duo. Se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas si gentil que ça et qu'il cache quelque chose ? Mais en attendant, le premier jour d'école arrive et les garçons se rendent dans leur classe.

Lou : Petit mot en rapide, enfin plusieurs… Le premier, merci à vous toutes qui me lisez… Ensuite, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne reçoit plus vos review sur mon msn ? Et vous ? ET pour finir, je vous annonce officiellement que, comme étant en vac, je vais commencer plein de fic, dont qq os assez hentai… Voilà, big kiss à vous.

Autre mot : Bcp m'ont dit ne pas comprendre la fin de ce chap No souci, c bien fait pour !!!! Vs serez exactement le pour qui du pourquoi bientôt !

Chapitre 15 : Mélancolie et amitié

Duo froidement : Je n'ais fais que remettre Wufei à sa place en le battant à son jeu.

Quatre : Non, tu as fais bien plus que ça… Malheureusement.

Duo : Mais p… pourquoi… ?

Avant que l'un de ces compagnons n'aient pu lui répondre, Duo s'effondra sans crier gare, sur le sol du et froid. Le petit arabe se précipita vers lui aussitôt pour l'examiner.

Quatre : Il dort…

Trowa : Ramenons le dans sa chambre… Il aura tout le tps de comprendre maintenant…

Le colocataire du Blondinet s'approcha à son tour et fit un petit signe de tête à Quatre. A eux deux, il saisir le natté, passant chacun un de ces bras derrière leur nuque.

Ailleurs : 

Quoi ? Wufei battu ?

La femme qui parlait se redressa du mur où elle s'était appuyée et s'approcha du professeur d'escrime de la classe Aoi 2.

Prof : Oui. Et à plate couture

On compte donc un nouveau membre… Et pas n'importe lequel en plus !

Cette fois, s'était un homme un peu plus jeune qui avait parlé. Il se prit un coup sur la tête de la part de son compagnon au cheveux blonds et longs.

Zeck : Treize ! Je t'ais à l'œil.

Treize : Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Prof : Et Catherine ? Tu ne l'as pas trouver Sally ?

Sally : Non, mais de toute façon, les garçon se chargerons de lui dire…

Zeck : Que sait-on sur Duo ?

Prof : Une seule chose… Il manie le fleuret comme un Dieu, aussi bien que Heero à mon avis.

Treize : Rien que ça…

Sally : Je me souviens de son dossier médical. Rien de bien intéressant si ce n'est qu'il peut faire preuve d'une force incroyable pour un garçon de son âge… C'est tout ce que dit le dossier…

Treize : J'irais voir le dirlo pour savoir pourquoi il a été admit ici. Il y a forcément une raison.

Zeck : Très bonne idée. Oh fait, quand à lieu le prochain combat ?

Prof : Je ne sais pas, avec le nouveau, il va y avoir du changement…

Chambre de Heero et Duo :

Quand le natté se réveilla, la nuit commençait à point son nez, étendant son manteau bleu sur le campus. Le garçon se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il était bien au chaud sous sa couverture.

Tu te réveilles enfin ?

L'américain sursauta et remarqua finalement la silhouette de Heero contre le mur en trin de le regarder de ses yeux cobalts. Une fraction de seconde, l'endormit ressentit une vague de nostalgie sans en connaître la provenance. Duo secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression.

Duo : Euh, oui… J'ai dormis lgtps ? _Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé… Encore lui._

Heero : 4 bonnes heures. C'est Trowa et Quatre qui t'on ramener…

Duo : Autant ?

Heero : Oui.

Il se détacha du mur et s'approcha de son compagnon à pas lents. Il s'accroupit devant lui, le regard étrangement triste. L'américain pencha la tête en avant, l'air inquiet.

Duo : Ca va pas Heero ?

Le japonais, qui n'avait pas cesser de le fixer, tendit une main vers le visage de son colocataire mais s'arrêta avant de l'avoir touché. Ses yeux exprimaient toujours une sorte de profond chagrin que Duo ne comprenait pas.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Duo ?

Duo : Hein, pardon ?

Heero ouvrit grands les yeux, surprit, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait puis retira précipitamment sa main tendue. Il ne réagit cependant pas quand Duo s'approcha, releva les mèches qui lui barraient le front pour poser le sien dessus.

Duo : Tu ne semble pas avoir de fièvre…

Heero : Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour… moi ?

Le japonais avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Duo et s'était reculé, le maintenant à une certaine distance.

Duo : Ben, t'es mon ami, non ?

Heero : Ami… Oui.

Le japonais se releva puis attrapa une assiette posée sur la table de chevet et la tendit gentiment à son compagnon.

Heero : Le self est fermé à cette heure alors on t'a ramener quelque chose.

Duo : Merci.

L'américain lui fit un merveilleux sourire et s'extirpa de la couverture. Il se mit en tailleur, posant l'assiette à côté de lui avec envie. Dedans, il y avait du fromage, du pain et de nombreux fruits. Sous le regard d'Heero, il se mit à grignoter.

Duo : Tu en veux ?

Heero : Non, j'ai déjà manger.

Duo : Mouaip… 3 frites et la moitié du quart d'une tranche de jambon…

Heero : Ce qui veut dire ?

Duo : Que tu mangas pas assez, je l'ais bien vu la dernière fois. Normal que tu sois si maigre. T'as que la peau sur les os ! Aller, ma,ge un peu.

Le nattée lui lança sa pomme en riant alors que Heero restait immobile. D'un geste sûr, ce dernier l'attrapa et après l'avoir regardé le porta à sa bouche pour en croquer un morceau.

Duo : Je vais pas te manger tu sais. Tu peux t'assoire.

Docilement, Heero s'assit sans un mot au bout du lit pendant que son coloc continuait de manger.

Duo : Tu as toujours vécu ici, Heero ?

La question prit de court le garçon qui avala rapidement sa bouchée de pomme.

Heero : Pourquoi tu demandes ça aussi soudainement ?

Duo : Oh, juste comme ça.

Heero : Je suis sensé te croire ?

Duo : C'était fait pour en effet.

Heero : C'est raté.

Duo : Pas grave…

Heero : Alors ?

Duo : Alors quoi ?

Heero : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Duo : Pou rien.

Heero : Tu m'as dis que t'allais pas me manger, c'est pareil pour moi.

Duo : Hum… Très bien. Je te réponds si tu me réponds.

Heero : Oui.

Duo : Oui quoi ??

Heero : Oui, j'i toujours vécu ici.

Duo : Ah…

L'espace d'un instant, un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Duo.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : Euh rien… C'est juste que j'ai parfois l'étrange impression de bte connaître.

Heero très faiblement : Duo…

Le japonais qui s'était retournée vers son compagnon de chambre le regarda d'une façon très déstabilisant, qui mettait mal à l'aise le natté.

Duo : Hee.. Heero… qu'est-ce que tu…

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'était rapproché tellement de lui qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa peau alors que les battements de con cœurs s'affolaient.

Heero : Duo je…

Mais le destin devait en avoir décidé autrement car une sonnerie bruyante brisa le japonais dans son élan, et le moment magie se perdit définitivement. Le jeune homme se recula et tourna la tête sur le côté.

Heero : Ca doit être ta sœur, elle à déjà téléphoné…

Heero se leva et rejoignit son ordinateur, poser sur son bureau alors que Duo, après quelques secondes de surprises, décrochait son téléphone.

Duo : Allô ?

'**lut grand frère. Ca va mieux ?**

Duo : Euh, oui…

**Ton coloc m'a dit que tu dormais tout à l'heure. Rien de grave ?**

Duo : Non, non. J'ai juste mal dormis cette nuit et un premier jour, c'est toujours très éprouvant.

D'un coup d'œil discret, Duo jeta un regard au dos de son compagnon.

Duo : Je me suis assoupis, c'est tout.

**D'accord. Ca ne change pas de d'habitude alors. Je peux t'embêter un peu même vu l'heure ?**

Duo : Pas de problème.

Le natté discuta avec sa jeune sœur une bonne dizaine de minutes puis raccrocha. Il voulut parler à Heero mais ce dernier était à fond dans ce qu'il ce qu'il faisait et son mutisme dissuada Duo d'engager la conversation. Il se glissa donc dans la salle de bain puis alla se recoucher, bercer par le bruit du tapotement des touches du claviers de son coloc. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain, 12 h 58, parc nord du lycée OZ :

Hein ? C'est quoi ce bazar ?

Duo porta son sandwich à sa bouche et le croqua à plein dents.

Heero : Tu l'as cherché.

Duo : Ab… so..lu…ment pas !

Trowa : Toujours est-il que se qui est fait est fait.

Duo : Mais ça consiste en quoi votre truc ?

Heero : Des combats.

Duo : Ba pourquoi ?

Les trois autres garçons s'échangèrent un étrange regard.

Quatre : C'est comme ça.

Duo : Mais vus deviez bien combattre pour quelque chose ?

Encore ce petit regard en coin.

Trowa : Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Tu n'es pas d'ici.

Duo : Vous non plus tout de même… Heero m'a bien dit qu'il vivait ici depuis toujours, mais je pensais pas à ce point…

Le silence lui répondit. Un silence lourd de secret que Duo n'aimait pas. Finalement, Quatre prit une inspiration.

Quatre : Si, en quelque sorte… Nous appartenons à OZ.

Duo : Vous appartenez ? Comment peut-on appartenir à un lycée ?

Trowa : En réalité, l'école nous à adopter… Enfin, façon de parler.

Duo : Comme un orphelinat ?

Heero : Non… Nous sommes sous la responsabilité de Oz… C'est comme des parents d'adoptions.

Duo : Et vos vrais parents ?

Le natté s'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question quand il vit les mines assombris de ses compagnons.

Duo : Je suis désolé.

Quatre : Ne t'inquiète pas… Ecoutes, nous devons obéir à OZ et la seule façon pour nous d'échapper à cette autorité est de gagner le manuscrit d'Eden… Celui qui arrivera à le déchiffrer pourra partir d'ici.

Duo : A t'entendre, on dirait une prison.

Heero : C'est un peu ça, oui…

Trowa : Il faut lui dire.

Duo : Me dire quoi ?

Hero : Hum… Duo, toutes les personnes qui viennent ici ont d'énormes capacité ou un dont spécial…

Duo : Et alors ?

Quatre : OZ développe ces pouvoirs pour s'en servir. Pour certain, ils suivent l'évolution d'un jeune ou comme pour nous, nous élève depuis tout petit.

Trowa : Un peu comme une armée.

Duo : mais c'est ridicule voyons. Vous n'êtes pas obliger d'obéir.

Quatre : C'est assez compliquer. Ils ont de très bon moyen pour t'oublier à les suivre et si tu quitte cet établissement c'est…

Duo : C'est ?

Heero : C'est sous la forme d'une poupée.

Duo : Pardon ?

Quatre : Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Tous ceux qui sen vont à leur 18 ans ressemblent à des zombi, des poupées sans personnalité ni âme…

Heero : On est sûr que Oz est derrière ça.

Duo : Mais, vous, vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs à ce que je sache !

Trowa : Ben si… Quatre à le don d'empathie, tu te souviens… Et moi, disons que je peux plus ou moins dompter n'importe quel animal. C'est comme si je leur parlais…

Duo : Et toi Heero ?

Heero : Moi ? C'est plus compliquer. Je suis un peu.. comment dire.. Sur développer… J'ai une force physique et mental plus puissante que la normal.

Duo : Un petit génie ?

Quatre : En quelque sorte… Surtout en informatique.

Duo : Wouaaa ! Mais pourquoi je suis là moi alors ?

Heero : Quoi ?

Le japonais ouvrit grand les yeux et le fixa d'un air ahurit.

Duo : Ba quoi ?

Heero : Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé un dossier ?

Duo : Non.

Quatre : On a toujours crut que c'était le cas…

Trowa : Ce qui veut dire qu'ils te surveillaient… C'est à cause de l'autre.

Heero : As tu eus de grave problème à cause lui, Duo ?

Duo : Hum… Effectivement… Durant mes « crises » je montrais paraît-il un force assez surprenante. Mais pour en revenir au sujet de notre conversation, combattre ne sert pas à grand chose… Si j'ai autant de force, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient me faire ?

Trowa : A toi rien…

Heero : Mais à ta famille… Et puis… Tu nous empêches ainsi de gagner le manuscrit…

Le natté crispa les poings jusqu'à ce que ces phalanges deviennent blanches comme du lait.

Duo : Tu plaisantes ? Il ne vont pas s'en prendre à ma mère et ma sœur tout de même !

Quatre : Malheureusement si…

Duo : Donc je suis condamné à me battre et contre vous… Pourquoi vous ?

Trowa : Il y a 3 catégories… Les blues, les majeurs et les experts.

Heero : Wufei est un expert…

Quatre : De ce fait, tu te retrouve dans notre catégorie.

Duo : Toi aussi Quatre ?

Le petit blondinet hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

Trowa : On dit qu'il y a une quatrième catégorie… Composée d'une personne… Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Duo : Hum… Qui est dans les experts ?

Quatre : Nous, Wufei bien sûr mais aussi Sally, Catherine, Treize et Zeck.

Duo : Qui est Sally ?

Trowa : Notre médecin.

Duo surprit : Mais elle doit être adulte elle, non ? Pourquoi se bat-elle alors ?

Trowa : Effectivement, mais elle doit avoir une très bonne raison… Elle a peut être une famille aussi…

Duo : Mais vous, vous n'avez plus de famille, si ?

Quatre : Juste moi…

Duo : Alors, Trowa et Heero, pourquoi vous battez-vous ?

Trowa : J'ai ma raison…

Heero : Et moi je n'avais rien d'autre à faire…

Quatre : Et puis, si tu va à l'encontre de la volonté de Oz, tu peux être sûre que tu souffrira… Tiens, imagine que tu n'ais pas de famille, dans ce cas, il s'en prendront à tes amis…

Duo : Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible !

Heero : C'est Oz. Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sois ici !

Duo : Et vous croyez que je vais rester à rien faire ?

Trowa : Si tu t'enfuis, ils te retrouverons. Oz semble être puissante…

Heero malicieux : Tu crois qu'on reste les bras croisés ?

Duo : Tu veux dire que…

… A suivre…

Lou : Et voilà mes demoiselles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous en aura apprit bcp Et répondra à vos questions… reste encore à savoir ce que fait réellement oz et pouquoi Sur ce, je vous dis bonne journée.


	16. L'appel

3Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Pauvre Duo, on dirait qu'il s'attire que des ennuis et se fait des ennemis. Déjà que Heero est très froid avec lui, voilà maintenant, que Wufei le provoque en duel histoire de se venger de se qu'il lui a fait. Mais Duo N°2 n'est pas de cet avis et c'est avec une étrange facilité qu'il va battre Wufei, au grand dam de ses nouveaux amis. Et quand il revient à lui, Duo se trouve en face d'un Heero bizarrement mélancolique et inquiet, mais pourquoi ? Et bien simplement parce que sans le savoir, Duo vient de se retrouver mêler à une immense machination orchestrée par Oz. Il apprend de la bouche de ses amis que ce lycée n'ets pas aussi gentil qu'il pouvait le croire et maintenant, il va devoir combattre pour sauver sa peau. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est quand Duo leur annonce qu'il n'a jamais posé de dossier dans cette école. Autrement dit, c'est elle qui le surveillait, mais pourquoi ? serait-ce en rapport avec Shini ?

Lou : Laliho tout le monde. Vous allez bien j'espère Moi ça roule, ça baigne, c'est super.. enfin sauf si on prend en compte mes petits prob d'ordi... Mais sinon c'ets la pêche. Me voici donc de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vour avoir autant fait attendre. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous vos petits mots

En attendant, je vais refaire un peu mais brouillons et vous virer qq passages un peu barbants

Chapitre 16 : L'appel

Heero malicieux : Tu crois qu'on reste les bras croisés ?

Duo : Tu veux dire que…

Le japonais lui fit un sourire mystérieux sans toute fois répondre à sa question. Il du donc se tourner vers Quatre et Trowa. Après un bref échange de regard, Trowa prit la parole.

Trowa : Disons qu'on fouille un peu partout, surtout dans les fichiers informatiques...

Quatre : Le plus dur est de ne pas se faire prendre.

Duo : mais c'est dangereux. Et si vous vous faisiez surprendre ?

Heero : Pour le moment ce n'est encore jamais arrivé, même si plusieurs fois ça a été de justesse.

Duo : C'est dingue... On se croirait dans un roman policier ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Soudain, une exclamation de la part de Quatre retentit à côté de lui. Il vit le blondinet se lever d'un seul coup, jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Quatre : Wouaaa ! On va être en retard ! Ashura déteste les retardataires !!!!!

Visiblement, le professeur devait être très a cheval sur les horaires car Heero et Trowa se levèrent en rapido, suivit par Duo. Ils allèrent donc à leur prochain cour. Il s'agissait du cour d'équitation et Duo ne semblait pas très enchantée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils arrivèrent alors qu'une autre classe se pressait également. Visiblement, ils n'état pas les seuls à avoir ce cours.

Duo : C'est bizarre d'avoir 2 classes pour ce cours. Il y a beaucoup de chevaux ?

Quatre : Comme tu l'as remarqué, nos classes sont toutes petites. A peine 15 élèves par classes. C'est pourquoi dans certains cours, on est regroupé.

Duo : Ah...

Trowa : Tiens, voilà Catherine.

La jeune fille se trouvait un peu plus loin et leur tournait le dos. Apparemment, elle discutait avec une fille de sa classe.

Quatre : Qui dit Catherine dit...

Heero : Réléna.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'un dragibus rose arriva à 12 h, en courant bien sûr. Elle sauta au cou du japonais, histoire de bien l'étouffer.

Heero fâché : Réléna !

Réléna : Oui mon chéri ?

Heero : Je suis en cour.

Réléna : Moi aussi...

La petite brunette le lâcha néanmoins, sous le regard amusé de Duo et se colla contre son amour.

Réléna : Tu sais quoi ?

Heero platement : Non, mais je vais bientôt le savoir...

Réléna : Je vais être intégrée à votre classe.

la nouvelle devait vraiment être surprenante car Trowa, Quatre et même Heero manquèrent de s'étouffer de surprise et en restèrent coi de très très longues secondes.

Trowa : Comment c'est possible ?

Réléna : Je sais pas, c'est comme ça.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Duo, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard. Mais quelques chose d'autre y était mêlé sans que Duo ne puisse parvenir à savoir quoi. En attendant, toute gentillesse et naïveté avaient disparus de ses prunelles. L'espace d'un instant, l'américain cru avoir une toute autre personne devant lui, mais cela dura tellement peut qu'il se persuada d'avoir rêver.

Réléna : Heero, pourquoi on se voit plus ?

Heero : Parce que je t'évite.

Réléna : Tu es si troublé en ma présence ?

Heero : Pas du tout.

Il repoussa la fille avec violence qui, après un regard de chien battu à son aimé, disparue. Quand à Duo, il émit un petit rire puis se tourna légèrement. Il tomba nez à nez avec un homme de grande stature au corps élancé mais aux épaules robustes. Il avait des cheveux au moins aussi longs que ceux de Duo mais beaucoup plus foncés et retenu en queue haute? Ses traits fin lui donnait un air d'acteur de film.

Prof : Je vous gène peut être ?

Il avait parler d'une voix douce et agréable, sans aucune méchanceté.

Duo : Je... Je suis désolé.

Prof : Tu es Duo, n'est-ce pas ?

Et ainsi débuta le cour. Tout les ancien allèrent chercher leur cheval, celui qu'on leur avait attribué et commencèrent les exercices. Pendant se temps, Duo et le professeur allèrent en chercher un pour lui. Ce ne fut pas une masse à faire car visiblement, ils étaient nerveux en la présence du garçon, pourtant, le professeur lui trouva une jument toute blanche et d'un caractère aussi doux qu'une plume. Le professeur prit plusieurs minutes pour bien lui apprendre à s'occuper du cheval, à le sangler et à le diriger.

A la fin de la journée :

Ca va Duo ?

La voix limpide de Quatre obligea l'américain à lever la tête en gémissant de plus belle.

Duo difficilement : Oui, oui...

Trowa : Je me demande comment tu fais pour encore tenir debout avec le nombre de fois ou tu es tombé de cheval...

Duo : J'avais dis que j'étais nul.

Heero : Non, tu as dis que les chevaux ne supportaient pas ta présence, nuance.

Trowa : C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plus nerveux que d'habitude.

Quatre : Oui.

Le français s'était arrêté à son tour, tout près de Quatre, qui attendait que Duo finisse de monter les escaliers. Heero quand à lui s'était adosser contre un mur et regardait son coloc avec un amusement caché.

Quatre : Tu y es presque !

Heero : Tu devrais prendre un douche chaude, ça te ferais le plus grand bien.

Duo : Mouaip...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Abandonnant Heero, il se glissa sous un jet brûlant histoire de détendre un peu ses muscles contractés et endoloris. De son côté, une fois seul, Heero eut un franc sourire et voulu se mettre à travailler sur son ordinateur, mais le portable de Duo sonna, encore. Le japonais regarda sa montre.

Heero : _Hilde... Elle ne lâche pas son frère ma foi._

Il se leva tout de même et alla attraper le téléphone de Duo qui sonnait plus que bruyament et décrocha.

Désolée Hilde, mais ton frère est occupé.

Il était habitué à lui répondre pour la bonne et unique raison qu'elle appelait presque 2 fois par jour et que la plus part du temps, Duo était en train de dormir et pas d'un sommeil de plomb. Mais cette fois, il eut une surprise un peu spéciale.

_**Duo ?**_

Le japonais se raidit tout à coup. ce n'était pas la voix de la jeune sœur de Duo, mais bel et bien celle d'une femme d'âge mûr. Elle était très douce mais beaucoup moins fluette et avec des intonations plus autoritaires.

Euh...Je euh... Non, désolé.

_**Et vous êtes ?**_

Hee... Heero...

_**Bien Heero. **__**Pourrais-tu me dire où ets mon fils ?**_

Le japonais fut surprit de la douceur de la question et de la gentillesse avec laquelle elle était posé. Ainsi donc, s'était sa mère, elle semblait très agréable.

Il est actuellement sous sa douche.

_**Ah je vois... Tu es son compagnon de chambre, c'est ça ? Hilde m'a parler de toi.**_

Euh oui, c'est ça.

Soudainement, une autre voix se fit entendre dans le téléphone, plus lointaine mais féminine également, nul doute qu'elle appartenait à Hilde. Heero entendit une réponse étouffé, certainement, que la mère de Duo avait posé sa main sur le micro du téléphone.

_**Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas Duo...**_

_**C'est Heero ? je peux lui parler ?**_

_**Et bien...**_

Un petit bruit se fit entendre et Heero récupéra le communication.

_**Heero ? Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?**_

Oui.

_**Ok, ça marche Pourrais tu dire à Duo que j'ai bien eut son message et que je lui téléphonerais demain sur l'heure de midi ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle rapidement... Mais là, je vais partir travailler.**_

Bien sûr.

Je crois que Hilde veut te parler. Tu veux bien ?

Heero resta muet une fraction de seconde, se remémorant la journée d'aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas vu Duo téléphoner et pourtant ils étaient rester ensemble tout le temps. Il n'y avait guère que ce matin qui lui paraissait suspect. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais maintenant cela pouvait s'expliquer. Lorsqu'il était sortit de la salle de bain, Duo avait visiblement tenter de cacher quelque chose dans son dos en paniquant. Il lui avait bafouillé quelque mot, comme s'il avait été prit sur le fait. Mais qu'est-ce que se coup de fil pouvait bien être ?

_**Heero ?**_

Hein ? Ah oui, Hilde... Pas de problème.

Après un au revoir chaleureux de la mère de Duo, le téléphone changea de main et la voix fraîche et joyeuse de Hilde résonna dans le combiné.

Salut Heero !

Bonsoir Hilde.

Décidément, j'arrêtes pas de t'avoir ! Tu décroches toujours le téléphone des tes coloc ?

Non, d'ailleurs Duo est mon premier Coloc. C'est que sa sonnerie m'énervait. Et toi, tu parles toujours avec des inconnus ?

T'es pas un inconnu puisque t'es le coloc de mon frérot !

Le japonais secoua la tête en signe d'impatience. Il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre comme elle fonctionnait. ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ressemblait à son frère sur se point.

Alors t'as passé une bonne journée ?

Ca va.

Aller, dis moi plus de 3 mots quoi ! Et mon frère, comme il va ?

Hum... Il souffre le martyr.

Quoi ?

Ba, il est tombé de cheval au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Aie... Pas étonnant. Mais ça va, il n'a rien ?

Malheureusement il est toujours en parfaite santé...

Je suis rassurée alors. Tu veux bien lui dire que j'ai reçut sa carte, s'tep...

Oui.

T'oublis pas, hein !

Non.

C'est promis ?

Juré.

T'es génial ! J't'adore... Passe le bonjour à mon frère.

Ok

Bonne nuit Heero.

Le garçon ne su pas quoi répondre. comme toujours, la réaction de la sœur de Duo le surprenait réellement. Que se soit avec Elle ou Duo, s'était toujours la même chose, même avec la mère de Duo. C'est comme s'il était un ami de la famille depuis de très longues années.

De même, Hilde.

Elle le remercia puis raccrocha, laissant un Heero bouche bée, perdu dans ses réflexion. Il sursauta même quand 10 minutes plus tard, la porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit. Duo en sortit avec pour seul vêtement une serviette qui enroulait sa taille et une qu'il massait contre ses cheveux.

Duo : Pfff, que c'est agréable.

Devant la mine dépité de Heero, l'américain s'arrêta de sécher ses chevaux.

Duo : Un prob ?

Heero : Hein ? Ah non, ta mère vient de téléphoner.

Une leur de frayeur passa distinctement dans les prunelles violettes de Duo pourtant, il ne se laissa pas décontenancé plus de quelques secondes. Le moment de panique passée, il reprit son séchage de sa longue crinière, mine de rien.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Heero : Qu'elle avait bien eut ton message et qu'elle te téléphonait demain midi.

Visiblement, la réponse soulagea Duo car il poussa un soupir, comme s'il s'était arrêter de respirer. Heero fronça les sourcils.

Duo : C'est tout ?

Heero : Oui... _Qu'est-ce qui peut donc le mettre dans cet état ? C'est étrange... _Après j'ai eut ta soeur.

Duo : Et c'est ça qui te gène ?

Heero : Pardon ?

Duo : ba, t'as l'air tout penaud, perdu et surprit...

Heero : Pas du tout.

Duo : mais si. Ma mère c'est montré désagréable ?

Heero : Pas du tout, justement...

Duo surprit : Justement ?

Heero : Mais rien !

Duo : Mais si, aller, dis le moi, qu'est-ce qui te turlupines ?

Heero agacé : C'est toi, c'est elles !!

Duo : Moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Il y avait comme de la tristesse dans le ton et Heero s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir répondu de cette façon. Il poussa un profond soupir.

Heero : mais non. C'est juste que... Que... Hum... Que se soit ta sœur, toi ou même ta mère, vous me traitez comme si je vous connaissait depuis longtemps.

Duo : comment ça ?

Heero : Mais prend Hilde ! Elle discute avec moi au téléphone comme si de rien n'était !

Duo : Et ça... te gène ?

Le japonais ne su pas quoi répondre si bien qu'il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer sans émettre le moindre son.

Duo : Tu préfères qu'elle ne te parle pas ? Je peux lui demander de te laisser tranquille si tu ve...

Heero : Non, c'est pas ça...Mais ça me fait bizarre. Mets toi à ma place... Je suis pas le genre à avoir des amis facilement. Je n'ais jamais eut que Quatre et Trowa. Et encore moins de la famille. C'est nouveau pour moi.

Duo s'approcha de son coloc avec compassion et posa une main sur son épaule.

Duo : Ecoute Heero. Si Hilde te traite comme un de mes amis, c'est parce que tu lui as plus la première fois. Le courant est bien passé et elle sait que tu es mon ami.

Heero : Ami... ?

Duo : Bien sûr. Tu as beau être froid, tu ne me déteste pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Hilde ne se prend pas la tête, on s'entend bien donc pour elle c'est conclu... Si je ne te supportais pas, jamais tu ne pourrais décrocher mon téléphone. Et ma mère sait cela. Elle à du comprendre que je te faisais confiance...

Heero : Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance en si peu de temps !

Duo : Pourquoi ? C'est moi que ça regarde et si tu me trahis, je n'aurais qu'a m'en prendre à moi même. Ma famille sait combien je sociable. Mais quand quelqu'un ne mer plaît pas, on le sens bien... Je parlerais à Hilde...

Heero : Non... Ca ira, j'aime bien l'avoir finalement... Elle est toujours joyeuse et gentille. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme ça.

Duo : Hum... Tu me ferais pas un bon coup de cafard ?

Heero : Mais non !!!

Le japonais avait réagit avec violence et se recula.

Duo : Hey, je plaisantais... C'est juste que... je t'ais jamais vu aussi bavard !

Heero : C'est ta faute.

Duo : Encore moi ?

Heero : Tu... Tu parles toujours, tu ris, tu plaisantes alors que je suis froid avec toi.

Duo : Ba moi ça me dérange pas d'être joyeux. Et même si t'es froid avec moi, ba moi, je t'aimes bien !

Le japonais ouvrit grands les yeux.

Duo : Je suis sûr que ton caractère glacial cache quelqu'un de très gentil et qui se souci des autres...

Heero : Ta présence me déconcerte.

Duo : Ca va pas te faire de mal ! J'm'en vais te rendre le sourire moi ! C'est normal que ma présence te gène, je suis ton exact opposé.

Heero : T'es plus intelligent que tu le laisses croire dis donc...

Duo : Héhéhéhé, camouflage... Au fait, tu me rends mon téléphone.

Heero : Non. Il fait trop de bruit !

Duo : Maieuh...

Duo se jeta sur Heero et tenta en vain de récupérer l'appareil, mais le japonais n'avait pas dit son derniers mots et une bataille acharnée s'engagea entre les 2 garçon. Soudain, Duo perdu l'équilibre et tomba, emportant son compagnon sur son passage. Heero renversa la situation et le plaqua au sol, se retrouvant assit sur lui. il en profita pour lui attraper les 2 mains.

Heero : Perdu...

A ce moment précis, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée...

.. A suivre...

Voilà Melles... Rien de bien intéressant sauf nivo sentiments... Ca va pas bouger pendant un certain temps. En tout cas gros bisous, moi je file manger...


	17. Dispute

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Pauvre Duo, on dirait qu'il s'attire que des ennuis et se fait des ennemis. Déjà que Heero est très froid avec lui, voilà maintenant, que Wufei le provoque en duel histoire de se venger de se qu'il lui a fait. Mais Duo N°2 n'est pas de cet avis et c'est avec une étrange facilité qu'il va battre Wufei, au grand dam de ses nouveaux amis. Et quand il revient à lui, Duo se trouve en face d'un Heero bizarrement mélancolique et inquiet, mais pourquoi ? Et bien simplement parce que sans le savoir, Duo vient de se retrouver mêler à une immense machination orchestrée par Oz. Il apprend de la bouche de ses amis que ce lycée n'est pas aussi gentil qu'il pouvait le croire et maintenant, il va devoir combattre pour sauver sa peau. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est quand Duo leur annonce qu'il n'a jamais posé de dossier dans cette école. Autrement dit, c'est elle qui le surveillait, mais pourquoi ? Serait-ce en rapport avec Shini ?

Lou : Bonsoir Mina !!!! TRES BONNE ANNEE 2008 !!!!! Qu'elle vous apporte santé, bonheur, joie et tout le reste qu'il faut

Désolée pour mon absence mais y'a eut comme qui dirait un ch'tit prob… J'avais plus d'écran, il était donc dur de taper mes fics !

Vraiment désolée. Malgré mes partiels et mes études, j'espère pouvoir reprendre tranquillement mes écrits. Gros bisous

Chapitre 17 : Dispute

Duo se jeta sur Heero et tenta en vain de récupérer l'appareil, mais le japonais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et une bataille acharnée s'engagea entre les 2 garçons. Soudain, Duo perdu l'équilibre et tomba, emportant son compagnon sur son passage. Heero renversa la situation et le plaqua au sol, se retrouvant assit sur lui. Il en profita pour lui attraper les 2 mains.

Heero : Perdu...

A ce moment précis, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire le moindre geste pour se relever, Réléna apparue, toute souriante. Elle se figea en voyant la position des 2 garçons, sachant que Duo n'a qu'une serviette autour des hanches et que Heero est assit sur Lui. Le natté tourna la tête pour voir leur invité. Il eut un sourire.

Duo : Hee-chan, mon chéri, on a de la compagnie…

Il le poussa sans mal et se releva souplement.

Réléna : Hee… Hee… Heero qu'est-ce que…

L'américain s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda à porte.

Duo : Faut pas entrer comme ça chez les gens, petite demoiselle. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent être en train de faire… ?

Réléna : Mais… Ici c'est… Chez moi…

Duo : Ben apparemment, non.

La réplique lui valu un regard noir de la brunette qui le fixa intensément.

Réléna : Dis donc toi, arrêtes de faire des trucs louches à mon copain !

Duo : Louche ? Mais si Heechan est d'accord, y'a rien de louche. Tu nous à coupé dans notre élan.

Réléna ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau mais ne prononça pas mot. Elle se détourna avec brusquerie et partie en courant, permettant à Duo de refermer la porte en la poussant du bras.

Duo : Héhéhé… Voilà qui devrait la calmer un peu.

Il se retourna pour découvrir que son colocataire avait un visage complètement décomposé.

Duo : Heero ? Ca va pas ?

Heero : Non ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit bon sang ? Ne refais plus jamais ça !

La colère du japonais heurta son compagnon de plein fouet qui resta muet de stupeur alors qu'il s'installait devant son ordinateur. Il n'y eut rien pendant quelques secondes puis Duo s'approcha doucement de Heero et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, penchant le buste.

Duo : S'cuses moi. Je voulais juste m'amu…

Heero : Ne me touche pas !

Se relevant violemment, Le japonais se dégagea de l'étreinte amicale et repoussa avec force Duo. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis les yeux de Duo se mirent à briller. Il serra le poings puis entra dans la salle de bain. Il n'en ressortit que pour se coucher, sans un mot pour son compagnon de chambre. Cve dernier le regarda faire, puis l'imita, un léger voile de tristesse accroché sur son visage.

Heero : Il _ne se rend pas compte… Comment peut-il faire semblant comme ça ? Alors que moi je… C'est tellement douloureux de le voir agir comme ça alors que j'aimerais qu'il…  
_

Il s'endormit avec cette histoire en tête et le lendemain quand il se réveilla, Duo avait déjà disparu. Son lit était fait et ses chaussures étaient absentes. Heero se dépêcha de s'habiller te fonça chez Trowa et Quatre. Lui ayant rien apprit de plus, le japonais se mit à la recherche du garçon. S'il était en colère, il y avait un risque pour que Shini se montre et cela, Heero voulait l'empêcher.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard :

Duo longeait un mur du bâtiment A s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. La veille, ne voulant pas montrer à Heero se qu'il ressentait, il s'était contenter de faire mine de dormir, mais au petit matin, l'envie de pleurer était trop forte et il était sortit. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la réaction de rejet de Heero et étrangement, ça le blessait. Il errait donc sans but, des larmes coulant de ses yeux fatigués.

Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà donc…

La voix mielleuse et bien connue força Duo à s'arrêter. Il poussa un soupir mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Wufei ?

Wufei : Juste t'embêter.

Duo : Ce n'est pas le moment.

La voix plutôt platonique du natté intrigua le chinois qui le contourna pour venir en face de lui, à quelques centimètres. Il voulu planter ses yeux dans les siens mais Duo garda consciencieusement la tête baissée vers le sol.

Wufei : La petite demoiselle a un problème ?

Il s'attendait à une réplique bien cinglante de la part de son homologue américain mais ce dernier se contenta de l'ignorer et de passer à côté de lui, toujours le regard rivé par terre.

Wufei : Minute ma jolie !

Il lui saisit l'épaule et le força à se retourner. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut le regard embrumé de Duo. Et alors qu'il le lâchait, une jeune fille aux chevaux aussi noirs que la nuit et plutôt longs fit irruption. Redwolf s'immobilisa en les voyant puis devant le regard de tueur de Wufei, partit sans demander son reste. Le chinois reporta alors son attention sur son camarade. Du bout des doigts, il le força à relever la tête pour admirer ce spectacle. Il eut un étrange sourire et s'approcha un peu de Duo. Se dernier recula d'un pas et se retrouva collé au mur, sans réelle issue.

Wufei : On a des soucis, demoiselle ? Je peux te consoler si tu veux…

Le regard que portait le chinois sur lui fit frissonner Duo qui hocha négativement la tête.

Duo : Non merci…

Il voulu s'échapper sur le côté mais le bras de son interlocuteur lui barra le passage, le forçant de nouveau à le regarder en face. Les traces des larmes se voyaient encore sur sa peau et Wufei enleva de son pouce la goutte qui menaçait de dévaler sa peau étrangement pâle. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Duo.

Wufei : Je suis sûr que je peux, être aussi doux que Heero… Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux.

Il releva la tête et fixa un court instant Duo. Puis il avança doucement son visage, conscient que finalement, Duo ne semblait pas se débattre. Ce dernier trop affecté par la réaction de Heero ne réagit pas, même lorsque les lèvres du chinois se collèrent aux siennes. Même son autre soi ne broncha pas pourtant une langue se fraya un chemin pour venir caresser la sienne. Soudainement, Wufei fut tiré en arrière et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre, une personne lui asséna un crochet du droit qui l'envoya valser au sol.

Ne le touche plus jamais !

Heero se tenait menaçant entre son adversaire et Duo. Il foudroyait du regard Wufei qui se permit un sourire.

Wufei : Hum… Mais c'est que tu es jaloux…

Heero : Approches-toi encore une fois de lui, et je m'occupe de toi.

Sans ajouter autre chose, le japonais attrapa Duo par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa faire, toujours plus ou moins dans un état second.

Heero : C'est pas vrai ! Tu sais faire que des conneries ! Pourquoi tu t'es laisser faire ? Wufei est le pire de tous… Encore heureux que j'ai croisé cette fille. Elle m'a dit que tu étais ici. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Duo ?

Comme le natté ne répondait toujours pas, Heero s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il était toujours en train de pleurer silencieusement, ce qui serra le cœur du japonais.

Heero : Euh… Ecoute Duo… Je suis désolé pour hier, vraiment. Je me suis emporté, excuses-moi. Tu sais, je suis pas habitué à… tout ça… Pardon… Et désolé de t'avoir crié dessus aussi… Alors euh… Arrêtes de pleurer, tu veux bien.

Mais Duo demeurait toujours silencieux et visiblement perturbé car bien qu'il tentait de calmer ses pleurs, les larmes coulaient toujours. C'est l'arrivée, en courant, de Quatre qui débloqua un peu la situation.

Quatre : Hey Duo !!!! J'ai quelque… Il y a un problème ?

Il regarda successivement Duo puis Heero. Ce dernier, redevenu muet comme une tombe se contenta de secouer la tête.

Quatre : Euh… Duo… Ca va ?

L'américain déglutit puis, après avoir frotter ses yeux du revers de la main hocha la tête.

Duo : Oui… Tu… voulais… quelque chose ?

Quatre : Euh… Ben… On m'a remit ça pour toi.

Le petit blondinet sortit de sa poche une enveloppe violette et la lui tendit. Heero comprit, au même titre que Quatre, de quoi il s'agissait. Quand à Duo, il la regarda avec surprise puis déchira le dessus et tira ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il lu silencieusement le message puis eut un rire un peu démens. Néanmoins, il se calma en prenant une grande inspiration.

Duo : Mouais… Vous aviez visiblement raison…

Quatre : Désolé, Duo…

Sans prêter attention à Quatre, le natté regarda l'autre papier que contenant l'enveloppe. Il fixa longtemps le papier puis ferma les yeux avec lassitude.

Quatre : Duo ?

Pour toute réponse, l'américain ré ouvrit les yeux et tendit le papier à Quatre. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une photographie représentant une jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Elle devait se trouver dans un fast food car elle s'apprêtait à croquer dans hamburger, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Heero jeta aussi un coup d'œil.

Quatre : Qui est-ce ?

Duo : Ma sœur, Hilde. Hum…

Le garçon ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux et se calma totalement.

Duo : Je dois me battre contre… Trowa.

Heero : C'était obligatoire, c'est lui le dernier vainqueur…

Comme Quatre avait l'air particulièrement abattu, Duo s'approcha de lui et glissa un bras sur ses épaules.

Duo : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien…

Il avait mit de côté le problème concernant Heero et son regard, bien que rougit, se fit déterminé.

Duo : Le combat doit avoir lieu demain…

Le soir venu : 

Duo, arrêtes !

La voix le ramena à la réalité et il tomba sur un regard cobalt. La journée avait passé et le garçon avait totalement mis de côté son différent avec Heero, surtout grâce sa conversation avec sa mère. Ils étaient dans la salle de repas, en train de dîner. Enfin, Duo passait plus son temps à martyriser ses bouts de viandes qu'autre chose. Incapable de manger, il laissa son assiette à la grande surprise de ses amis et une fois l'heure venue, alla se coucher. Plus de trente minutes passa sans qu'il y ait un bruit puis la voix de Heero brisa le silence pesant.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Alors tu ne dormais pas… Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier.

Duo : C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai pas pensé que cela pouvait te mettre dans l'embarra. J'aurais du réfléchir. Mais dis moi, tu ne dormais pas toi non plus ?

Heero : Tes virements et revirements mon réveillés.

Duo : Ah ? Désolé.

Heero : Tu es inquiet ?

Duo : Oui. Me battre contre Trowa n'est pas très agréable.

Heero : Tu vas réussir à dormir ?

Duo : J'en sais rien.

Le silence fit de nouveau irruption. Duo se retourna encore une fois.

Heero : Duo ?

Duo : Oui ?

Heero : Est-ce que ça te calmerait si je dormais avec toi ?

Encore une fois, il y eut le silence. Heureusement, il ne dura que peu.

Duo : Peut être…

Heero : Alors je peux ?

Le japonais attendit sans bruit, fixa le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas.

Duo : Oui…

Le natté entendit des grincements et comprit que son compagnon descendait. Il sentit son matelas s'affaisser légèrement.

Heero : Tu me fais un peu de place ?

L'américain se poussa un peu plus contre le mur et frissonna quand un, courant d'air frais glissa dans son. Puis la chaleur rassurante de Heero lui parvint au travers de son pyjama.

Duo : Merci Heero.

Le lendemain matin :

Malgré un réveil très difficile, Heero et Duo était prêts. Non pas qu'ils avaient mal dormis, bien au contraire à tel point que c'est Quatre et Trowa qui les avait réveillé au moment de partir manger. Ils s'étaient pressés et avaient rejoins leurs compagnons pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Duo n' »avait même pas pu avaler son café, vu le nombre impressionnant de sucre qu'il avait mit dedans tant il était préoccupé. Ils venaient de finir et rapportaient leur plateau tout en discutant. Grâce au ciel, Trowa n'abordait pas le sujet de leur prochain combat et il ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir.

Quatre : C'est vraiment la première fois que tu ne te réveilles pas Heero ! Duo est un éternel dormeur mais toi…

Heero : Euh… Oui, c'est vrai.

Il déposa son plateau à l'endroit indiqué puis emboîta le pas au blondinet. Cependant, un cahier tomba de son sac mal fermé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'est Duo, qui le suivait, qui se baissa pour le ramasser. Le petit cahier s'était ouvert en tombant et quand Duo l'attrapa, son regard fut attiré par une petite inscription sur le coin gauche supérieur.

Duo : _Y1…_

Immobile, il regardait l'écriture. Cette inscription se révélait être la même que dans le livre pour enfant qu'il ne quittait jamais ou presque. Ce livre qui était tombé lorsque la personne aux yeux bleus l'avait sauvé.

Duo : _Y1… C'est… Non… Yui… Yui 1 ? Yui Heero ? Impossible, il… Alors ces yeux… Non je…_

Heero : Hey Duo ! Sors de tes rêves, tu viens ?

Le garçon cligna des yeux puis referma le cahier.

Duo : Tiens, t'as fais tomber ça…

Heero : Merci.

Le japonais le récupéra puis repartit en direction des 2 autres, sans apercevoir le regard que Duo lui jeta. Néanmoins, il se recomposa un visage le plus normal possible et rejoignit ses compagnons.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Et voilà ! J'ai épuré au plus de façon à faire enfin qu'il y ait de l'action ! Et maintenant que Duo sait, que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? ouhouhouh…Vous verrez plus tard !


	18. Combat

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Et voilà, Duo se retrouve obliger de combattre Trowa. C'est vraiment pas de chance, mais le pire, c'est que le matin du combat, il découvre qu'en réalité, Heero n'est autre que son sauveur. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas dit ? C'est une bonne question, mais l'américain ne lui avouera pas qu'il sait maintenant.

Chapitre 18 : Combat

Il ne restait plus que 10 minutes avant que le combat ne commence. Duo avait passé la journée dans un état plus ou moins second, alors que Trowa semblait parfaitement détendu. Sans aucun doute qu'il était habitué à se genre de situation. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une grande salle de Dojo.

Quatre : C'est ici que se passe tous les combats.

Heero : Le cercle au sol délimite l'arène. Tu ne dois pas en sortir sinon tu perds automatiquement.

Duo : Hum… Hum…

Des bruits de pas interrompirent les adolescents et une femme arriva, accompagnée de Zeck et Treize. Catherine passa le pas de la porte quelques secondes après eux. Duo regarda avec intensité la nouvelle inconnue.

Trowa : Voici Sally. Tu ne dois pas encore la connaître.

Duo : Non.

La femme s'avança jusqu'à eux et leur fit un sourire chaleureux qui rassura l'américain.

Sally : Bonjour tout le monde.

Elle regarda vivement Duo puis se mit à lui tourner autour pour l'examiner avec minutie.

Sally : Alors c'est toi Duo… T'as pas l'air très costaud, mais t'es aussi mignon qu'on me l'a dit.

Duo : Ah… Euh… Ravi de le savoir.

Sally : Je suis Sally, le médecin scolaire. Enchantée de te connaître.

Duo : Moi aussi.

Elle était vraiment étrange, si différente des autres « adultes » que Duo avait rencontrer jusque là. Il émanait d'elle une grande gentillesse et un calme incroyable. Sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant à la fois.

Hey… Salut mon cher Duo !

Le corps de l'américain se crispa d'un seul coup à l'entente de se timbre de voix si connu. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Wufei venir vers eux, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Heero : Tous les combattants de notre niveau ont le droit de venir. C'est ainsi.

Wufei : Pas de chance, hein ?

Zeck : Aller, préparez-vous !

L'ordre du blondinet coupa court au début de dispute qui semblait se profiler. Heero alla chercher une rapière puis la tendit à son colocataire.

Heero : Surtout reste bien calme.

Duo lui jeta un drôle de regard puis attrapa l'arme pour lui jeter un regard triste. Il releva les yeux sur son compagnon et voulu visiblement lui dire quelque chose, mais il changea d'avis et partit rejoindre Trowa dans l'arène de combat.

Zeck : Allez-y !

Les 2 adversaires se saluèrent puis adoptèrent leur position respective, l'un en face de l'autre.

Quatre : Hum… Duo n'est pas rassuré. Sa position n'est pas très bonne.

Heero : C'est justement parce que c'est Duo. Si Shinigami ne se montre pas, il perdra.

Le japonais ne détachait pas ses yeux de son compagnon. Il avait été assez étrange toute la journée, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Leur dispute de la veille était pourtant oubliée alors pourquoi avait-il toujours un regard si mélancolie quand il le regardait ? Heero n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car Trowa fléchit les genoux et se lança sur son adversaire. Maladroitement, Duo para l'attaque mais avec le choc fut envoyé juste au bord de la ligne. Durant de longues minutes, il ne faisait qu'esquiver les attaques incroyablement rapides du français, se trouvant visiblement en détresse. Trowa pour sa part avait l'air d'être une toute autre personne, sans sentiments. Il se battait avec une facilité incroyable, ne prenant pas en compte que Duo était un ami. L'issue du combat semblait déterminée quand soudainement, Duo trébucha et roula par terre, son arme glissant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il allait se relever quand son visage se crispa et qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même se tenant la tête dans les mains, comme s'il souffrait. Cette réaction surprit son adversaire qui stoppa son attaque, à son grand malheur. Le temps qu'il se remette de cette hésitation et qu'il reprenne son attaque, Duo releva la tête et se jeta sur son arme, évitant par la même le fleuret de Trowa. L'américain se releva avec prestance et se remit en position de combat. Sauf que cette fois, il avait tout l'air d'être un vrai professionnel. Quand il releva la tête, posant ses yeux rouges sur son adversaire.

Duo : Erreur d'avoir hésité…

Trowa se tourna lentement puis reprit sa pose également. Ils chargèrent en même temps et après plusieurs chocs, l'un des fleurets vola dans les airs. D'une main agile, Duo le rattrapa et prit Trowa au piège entre les 2 lames, tels des ciseaux.

Duo : C'est finit.

Tous les spectateurs restèrent surpris. Le combat avait soudainement changé d'orientation et en quelques secondes, Duo avait eut l'avantage.

Zeck : Duo remporte le duel !

Il y eut des applaudissements et Wufei pénétra dans l'arène avec son air suffisant.

Wufei : Bravo, magnifique combat que voilà.

Il baissa ses yeux sur Trowa, à genoux au sol après la dernière attaque du natté.

Wufei : C'est dommage, t'as perdu.

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose d'autre, le chinois se prit un coup de poing de la part de Duo, qui l'envoya étonnamment bouler plus loin. Il glissa sur lez sol et s'arrêta juste aux pieds de Heero.

Heero : Un problème Wufei ?

Wufei : Putain !

Il se releva, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Comment se gamin pouvait-il avoir autant de force ?

Wufei : T'es vraiment bizarre, Duo. Tu m'as pas repoussé hier et là, tu te rebelles ! Tu veux pas que tes amis sachent ?

Duo : Qu'ils sachent quoi ? Que tu as profité de son état de faiblesse pour l'embrasser ? Oups, je viens de le dire…

Duo détourna ses yeux du chinois et posa un genoux à terre pour se mettre à hauteur de Trowa.

Duo : Le poignet, ça va ?

Le français fut surprit de cette question. Il le bougea lentement avec une grimace.

Trowa : Ca ira dans quelques jours.

L'arrivée de Quatre obligea le natté a se relever, laissant Trowa avec le petit arabe. Sally arriva à son tour, apparemment anxieuse pour le garçon.

Quatre : Tu n'es pas blessé gravement ! C'est déjà ça !

Trowa : Hum… J'ai perdu.

Sally : On perd tous un jour ou l'autre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Laisses moi regarder.

Pendant qu'on prenait soin de Trowa, Duo revint vers Wufei et Heero, qui se défiaient du regard.

Duo : Ecoute bien Wufei… Je pense pas que tu comprennes à qui tu as affaire. Prends bien garde à ne pas m'énerver…

Wufei : Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais… T'es pas normal !

Duo : Puisque tu le sais, évites moi !

Ils se défièrent du regard puis le chinois partit avec un geste rageur. Duo fixa son compagnon de chambre.

Duo : Fais aussi attention, Heero…

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : C'est… C'est… Duo… Il sait. Méfis-toi de… sa… réaction…

Le pseudo Duo posa ses doigts sur ses yeux et baissa légèrement la tête avec une grimace.

Duo : Bon sang… Tu vas…

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca ne va pas ?

Duo : Il… Ne veut pas… Hee… Heero, il… il sait… pour toi !

L'américain chancela et tomba sur son compagnon de chambre qui tenta de le rattraper. Emporté par leur poids respectifs, ils tombèrent au sol. Le reste du groupe porta son attention sur eux et automatiquement, Sally accouru.

Heero : Ce n'est rien, il dort…

Sally : Comme ça ? D'un seul coup ?

Quatre : Euh… Il fait souvent le coup.

Sally : Je devrais peut être l'examiner.

Heero : Non ! C'est… C'est le stress. Ca va aller.

Sally suspicieuse : Hum… Très bien, puisque vous le dites… Ramenez-le dans sa chambre alors.

Le soir venu : 

Quand Duo s'éveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il était encore dans son lit. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et le natté se leva pour faire quelques pas, l'œil triste. A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Heero en sortit. Ils se regardèrent en silence, surprit tout les 2 et quand Duo vacilla légèrement, le japonais voulu venir à son secours. Cependant, la réaction de son compagnon l'arrêta net.

Duo : Ne me touche pas !

Le garçon suspendit son geste alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son ami.

Heero : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Duo : Ne me touche pas, ne m'approche plus !

Le natté recula quelque peu.

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Duo : Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as… mentis.

Heero : De quoi tu parles ?

Soudainement, les dernières paroles de Shinigami revinrent à la mémoire du japonais qui fronça les sourcils. Duo recula encore, se heurtant finalement à la table de chevet.

Duo : Arrêtes, ça suffit !!!!

Heero : Mais…

Duo : Non ! Tu savais… depuis le début, tu savais !!!! Tu n'as rien dit et tu t'es joué de moi !

La colère et la tristesse perçaient dans la voix du garçon. Quand Heero voulu s'approcher, l'américain détourna les yeux et d'une main, ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en tira en petit livre.

Duo : Tu savais… Et tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire.

Heero : Mais quoi bon sang !

Le natté lui jeta violemment le petit livre qui le percuta au niveau de la poitrine. La japonais l'avait retenu par réflexe et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends à la fin ?

L'américain lui jeta un regard de colère puis s'approcha et le gifla sans crier gare. Heero encaissa le choc sans sourcilier puis retourna sa tête, déviée par le coup.

Heero : T'es complètement mala…

Le japonais stoppa sa phrase en découvrant l'infinie tristesse qui emplissait les yeux de son coloc alors que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses pupilles.

Duo : Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Tu m'as caché que tu me connaissais, qu'on s'était déjà vu ! Tu aurais pu me le dire !!!!!!

Heero : Comment as-tu… su ?

Duo reniflant : Dans ton cahier… Ce matin, j'ai vu tes initiales… Les mêmes que dans… le livre. Pourquoi tu m'as mentis ainsi ?

Heero : A quoi cela aurait servit ? Tu ne te souvenais plus de moi.

Duo : Mais… Mais…

Les larmes du garçon se firent plus vive d'un seul coup, plongeant Heero dans l'embarras.

Duo : MAIS MOI, JE TE CHERCHES DEPUIS SI LONGTEMPS !!!!!! Je… Ne me souvenais plus mais… Je voulais te retrouver…

Heero : Duo…

Duo : Je comprends… Mieux pourquoi j'étais… Nostalgique en ta présence. Ca fait tellement de temps que je te cherche !

Le natté cacha soudainement son visage dans ses mains alors que les larmes n'avaient de cesse d'affluer. Son corps tremblait, secouer par ses hoquets alors qu'il tentait de respirer normalement.

Duo : Tu… Tuas fais l'innocent… Depuis le premier jour. Tu m'avais pourtant re… reconnu, n'est-ce… Pas ?

Heero détournant la tête : Oui. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé et puis, de tels yeux, ça ne s'oublis pas.

Duo : Mais alors… Alors, pourquoi ? C'est injuste, toi tu savais mais… pas moi !

Heero : Je ne savais pas la réaction que tu allais avoir. Lorsque je t'ais sauvé, j'ai agis sans réfléchir et je… Je ne savais pas si tu voulais être sauvé ! Tu pouvais m'en vouloir de t'avoir sauver la vie après ce qui était arrivé ! Et je ne voulais pas que tu restes ici… Oz est dangereux, il y avait un risque que tu veuilles rester ici en apprenant qui j'étais !

Duo : Alors… Si aujourd'hui, t'es gentil avec moi… Si tu veilles sur moi… C'est pour te faire pardonner ? Parce que tu crois que je t'en veux ? Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Ce n'est encore que des mensonges ????? Ta gentillesse, ton amitié ???

Heero : Non ! Tu ne comprends rien ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauver, pas une seule fois !

Le cœur de Heero se serra dans sa poitrine en voyant le visage de Duo ravagé par les larmes et la douleur. Il s'approcha lentement de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine. Instinctivement, Duo s'accrocha à son T-shirt et cacha sa tête dedans pour pleurer.

Heero : Duo… Je t'aime. Je t'ais toujours aimé ! C'est pour ça que je t'ais sauvé…

Le natté ouvrit grand les yeux, bloquant sa respiration. Il releva la tête pour fixer son compagnon.

Duo d'une petite voix : Tu… m'aimes ?

Heero : Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu restes ici. Que je garde toujours un œil sur toi… Et te voir dans cet état me chagrine…

Posant une main sur le visage du garçon, Heero passa son pouce sous l'œil du garçon pour en enlever la larme qui y naissait.

Heero : Je n'ais jamais pu te revoir après t'avoir sauvé mais j'aurais tant voulu te le dire… Je ne savais rien de toi.

Duo : Mais… Tu m'as… Tu m'as toujours dis que tu avais vécu ici.

Heero : Oui, c'est exact. Mais une fois, j'ai fugué. Je me suis débrouillé pour prendre un avion et… Je me suis retrouver par chez toi. Je t'ais rencontré au hasard, même que je t'ais pris pour une fille au début. Pendant 5 jours, je t'ais suivit un peu partout. Malheureusement, un jour, je t'ais perdu de vu et quand je suis retourner à ton orphelinat, il était déjà trop tard…

Duo : L'orphelinat… Je m'étais disputé avec la mère supérieur… Je n'ais jamais pu m'excuser…

Heero : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Duo…

Duo : Je sais… Mais j'aurais du y être aussi…

Heero : Et bien moi, je trouve ça très bien que tu sois en vie. Quand je t'ais retrouvé par la suite, tu avais l'air tellement mal que ça m'a fait souffrir mais je voulais te sauver.

Duo : Tu sais…

Le garçon se frotta les yeux pour enlever le reste de larmes qui naissait dans ses yeux.

Duo : Je te dois la vie. Je te dois ma vie d'aujourd'hui. Maman, Hilde… C'est grâce à toi. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde. Heero… Tu sais… Moi aussi… je crois que je t'aime…

Heero : Pardon ?

Duo : Oui…je te cherche toujours quand tu es pas là… Et j'apprécie pas que Réléna te tourne autour.

Heero : Je… Je n'avais pas compris…

Le natté passa ses bras dans le dos de son compagnon et le serra à son tour.

Duo : Tu sais, Quatre savait… On en a parlé hier alors qu'on vous attendait Du moins, il savait pour moi… Je crois aussi qu'il a essayé de me faire comprendre ce que tu ressentais.

Heero : Sacré Quatre. Duo, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Duo : C'est rien, c'est finit maintenant.

Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de Heero et ferma les yeux.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Ca y est ! Enfin, ils l'ont dit !!! Mais pas de limon avant un bon bout de temps !!! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai mon chap de mémoire à écrire ! Bisous


	19. Puzzle

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Non seulement Duo à gagné son combat contre Trowa, mais finalement, il a avoué ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Heero, apprenant que c'est réciproque et que c'est effectivement lui qui l'a sauvé.

Chapitre 19 : Puzzle

Duo tournait et retournait dans ses mains l'objet qu'il avait gagné la veille. Comme il s'était évanouit presque aussitôt, Trowa ne le lui avait remit que ce matin et à la première pause, Duo l'avait sortit pour l'examiner. D'un air lasse, il regardait l'objet doré.

Duo : Alors, c'est ça le puzzle ?

Trowa : Oui. Il est sous ta responsabilité maintenant.

Duo ironique : Chic alors… Mais en quoi c'est un puzzle ?

Quatre : Regardes, tu peux faire glisser les pièces…

L'objet était de forme carré et parfaitement plat, d'environ 1 cm de grosseur. Le carré devait bien faire 5 ou 6 centimètre de côté. Des inscriptions bizarres, ne ressemblantes à rien y était gravés ou misent en relief. En le regardant bien, on aurait pu penser à des signes égyptiens avec des points ronds en relief.

Duo : C'est quoi cette écriture ?

Heero : On en sait rien. Cela ressemble à des hiéroglyphes mais même si on trouve leur signification, cela ne veut rien dire…

Trowa : Et personne ne peut nous aider.

Machinalement, Duo recommença à jouer avec, semblant ne pas se soucier le moins du monde du fait que cet objet était très important. D'ailleurs, Quatre crut bon de le prévenir.

Quatre : Au fait Duo… Maintenant, tes combats vont s'enchaîner…

Duo : Ah… ?

Trowa surprit : C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Je te croyais contre ?

Duo : De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. Les menaces sur ma famille m'obligent à être honnête durant le combat… Si je triche pour perdre, qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

Il posa le puzzle sur l'herbe et s'étira en baillant. Quatre le regarda avec inquiétude.

Quatre : Tu es encore fatigué ?

Duo : Ce n'est rien… Une petite sieste et ça ira. Il nous reste encore 5 minutes…

A la surprise des 2 garçons, Duo se coucha sur le sol, posant sa tête sur les cuisses d'Heero.

Heero : Je ne suis pas un oreiller…

Duo : Mais par terre c'est tout dur !

Le japonais poussa un soupir mais le laissa faire. Duo ne mit guère plus de 2 secondes pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, laissant Heero en proie aux questions muettes de ses compagnons.

Heero : Hum… Duo a finit par deviner que c'était moi son sauveur…

Trowa : Il s'est souvenu ?

Heero : Pas du tout. Tu l'as dis à Quatre ?

En effet, le petit blondinet ne semblait nullement pas surprit par cette révélation.

Quatre souriant : Oui. Donc, comment il a su ?

Heero : Il a découvert mes initiales sur mon cahier et à fait le rapprochement avec le livre que j'avais fais tombé en le sauvant…

Trowa : Ce qui devrait expliquer ceci ?

Il montra du menton Duo endormit et serein.

Quatre : Allons Trowa, ne me dis pas que t'avais toujours pas remarqué !

Heero : Duo m'a dit que tu savais…

Quatre : Même pas besoin de mon don… C'était flagrant.

Trowa : Moi j'ai rien vu…

Quatre : Ca mon ange, c'est parce que t'es trop occupé par moi

Trowa : Hum… Heero, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de vous affichez ainsi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des…

Heero : Attendez, vous voulez dire que…

Le garçon semblait surprit d'entendre la révélation de Quatre. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire entendu.

Quatre : Mais oui…

Reprenant son sang froid, Heero se recomposa un visage normal.

Heero : Remarque, il fallait s'y attendre. Duo le sait ?

Quatre : Oui.

Heero murmurant : Le bougre, il ne m'a rien dit !

Quatre souriant : Malgré son caractère, il sait garder un secret.

Trowa : Mais nous, on ne le montre pas !

Heero : Je refuse de vivre caché et de taire mon amour. Qu'importe les conséquences, je veux aimer normalement.

Trowa et Quatre ouvrirent grands les yeux.

Trowa : je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça venant de toi.

Heero : C'est pas moi. Duo m'a dit cela, hier soir. Et je pense qu'il à raison. Vous n'êtes pas frustrés de devoir vous cacher ainsi ?

Quatre : Bien sûr que si… Mais c'est préférable.

Heero : Alors vous laisser Oz diriger une fois de plus vos vies !

La remarque frappa les 2 garçons de plein fouet qui baisèrent la tête avec honte et tristesse.

Quatre : Mais ils pourraient s'en servir…

Heero : En quoi ? Pour qu'on se batte ? C'est déjà le cas. Quatre, tu as déjà combattu Trowa avant… Pourtant, ils ne savent rien !

Trowa : Mais imagine qu'ils découvrent ce qu'on fait… Notre compagnon pourrait alors être un bon moyen de pression !

Heero : Pffff ! Je suis sûr qu'ils le savent déjà !

Quatre : Quoi ????

Heero : 2… Il y en a 2 par chambre.

Trowa : Tu… Tu plaisantes…

Heero : Pas du tout. Je suis tombé par hasard sur l'une d'entre elle en faisant mon lit ce matin… Dans le coin supérieur de la chambre… Et en cherchant bien, une autre au niveau de la porte…

Trowa : C'est pas vrai… Tu crois qu'ils… ?

Heero : Non, ils ne savent pas pour ça. Vu comment elles sont placées, ils ne voient que mon dos.

Quatre : Son ?

Heero : Non. Juste une image… Il va falloir être prudent.

Trowa : Tu as du nouveau ?

Heero poussant un soupir : Malheureusement, non… depuis ma dernière intrusion et mon vole partiel d'information, ils on renforcé leur protection. M'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur est quasiment impossible. Il me faudrait un accès direct à la matrice ou des codes.

Trowa : Et l'analyse des données ?

Heero : J'ai réussit en partie à décrypter le codage mais les informations obtenues sont étranges. Je travaille toujours sur les reste mais son la clé de décryptage, cela peut mettre du temps. On finira par trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tout en parlant, il baissa les yeux sur son compagnon de chambre et enleva une mèche de son front.

Quatre : Tu t'en fais pour Duo ?

Heero : Oui. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ils l'ont fais venir ici…

Quelques jours plus tard :

Duo rangeait ses affaires de mathématiques quand Zeck entra subitement dans la classe. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et les voyant, s'approcha en slalomant entre le stables. Heero leva le nez et fronça les sourcils.

Heero : C'est mauvais signe…

Réléna qui se trouvait juste devant eu, nouvellement mutée dans leur classe, se retourna d'une traite.

Réléna : Pourquoi tu dis ça mon chéri ? Mon frère est très gentil !

Elle se débrouillait toujours pour trouver une place non loin de Heero, et s'acharnait de plus en plus sur le garçon. Duo ne faisait même plus attention à ses remarques tant elle se rendait idiote.

Duo : Son frère ?

Quatre : On ne te l'avais pas dis ?

L'américain secoua la tête alors que la jeune fille faisait de grands signes à son frère qui arrivait.

Heero à Duo : Il est assez froid avec elle mais malgré tout, il la protège discrètement sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que je lui aurais mis une raclée !

Duo : Mon ange, un garçon ne frappa jamais une fille, sauf exception.

Zeck : Hum, hum…

Duo : Euh… Oui ?

Zeck : Tiens. C'est pour toi.

Avec sécheresse, le blondinet lui tendit une enveloppe violette que Duo prit sans grande motivation. Il regarda son aîné partir pour ouvrit la lettre.

Heero : Avec qui tu te bats ?

Duo : Sally…

Trowa : Hum ??? C'est rare qu'elle se batte…

L'intervention intempestive de Réléna bloqua un peu la discussion.

Réléna : Heero, tu viens avec moi à la cafet ?

Heero : pas avec toi, non.

Réléna : T'es pas gentil !

Heero : Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà quelqu'un…

Réléna : Et alors ?

Duo soulevant un sourcil : tu nous proposes un plan à trois ?

Réléna le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

Réléna : Mais pas du tout ! Toi, tu n'es rien !

Elle fit demi tour et sortit de la salle avec tellement de sécheresse qu'on aurait dit un robot.

Quatre : C'est bizarre, Réléna ne se comporte plus pareil.

Trowa : À force de ce heurté à un Duo jaloux, elle modère son comportement.

Duo : Jaloux ???

Quatre : Oui Tu l'envois boulé sans même t'en rendre compte !

Heero : Il est vrai qu'elle est plus posée. D'habitude, elle me saute dessus.

Duo : Je vais tout de même pas la laisser faire avec mon Heero !

Heero : Ton ?

Duo : Oui, MON !

Trowa : Possessif ?

Quatre : Il semblerait.

Duo : Maieuh… !!!!

Heero : On plaisante…

Le japonais passe derrière son compagnon pour l'entourer de des bras.

Heero : Alors cette lettre ?

Duo : Ah oui… Je combats dans 2 jours. C'est plutôt rapide.

Trowa : Effectivement…

Heero : Qui est-ce ?

Il montra du menton la photo que Duo avait sortit de l'enveloppe. Elle représentait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année dans un tailleur beige très classe.

Duo : C'est ma maman.

Comme la sonnerie retentissait, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la classe pour gagner leur prochain cours. Duo fourra négligemment la photo dans sa poche, semblant ne pas se faire de plus amples soucis.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà, alors, alors… Que pensez-vous de ce petit chapitre ??? Bien, en tout cas, désolée pour le weekend dernier, j'avais choppé la grippe et je suis restée au lit plusieurs jours ! Saleté de maladie Je n'ais pas encore pou répondre à vos reviews mais sachez que je ne vous oublies pas et que je vous en suis reconnaissante. Le chap de ce weekend arrive un peu en avance car je suis chez mon père, sans Internet… Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de semaine et que l'année du rat vous soit bénéfique !


	20. Une Partie du Visage d'Oz

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Un autre combat se profile pour Duo et il l'opposera à Sally, le médecin de l'école. Mais cette dernière ne semble pas vraiment avoir de raison de se battre selon Heero et Trowa, surtout que c'est très rare.

Chapitre 20 : Une partie du visage d'OZ

Durant les 2 jours qui s'écoulèrent, Duo dû apprendre à se battre avec Heero, ce qui n'était visiblement pas très agréable. Le 2 soirs, il rentra avec des courbatures douloureuses, trouvant à peine la force de se traîner jusqu'au réfectoire pour manger. Mais heureusement pour lui, son corps récupérait plus vite que ce qu'il n'avait imaginer et en cet après midi, l'américain se reposait, profitant du calme avant la tempête. Mais il ne se souciait nullement de son adversaire…

Alors, tu es prête Sally ?

La femme assise à son bureau abandonna l'étude de son microscope et fit tourner sa chaise afin de faire face à celle qui venait d'entrée dans son infirmerie. Catherine se tenait tout près de la porte, le visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Cette dernière s'avança et jeta un rapide regard au microscope.

Cathy : Ca donne quoi ?

Elle indiqua clairement du menton l'appareil délaisser par le médecin quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sally : Ca stagne toujours, bien qu'il ait encore évolué…

Cathy : Tu n'as plus de malaises ?

Sally : Non. Le nouveau traitement que OZ me fournit marche assez bien pour le moment. Il limite la maladie sans pour autant la tuer. Le problème, c'est que ça me fatigue beaucoup…

Cathy : Tu n'as donc pas encore trouvé de vaccin ?

Sally : Malheureusement, non. Et s'il y en a un, c'est « eux » qui l'ont…

Cathy : Et bien sûr, jamais il ne te le donneront.

Sally : Tu penses bien que non…

Son regard se fit soudainement plus dur alors qu'elle serrait les poings.

Sally en colère : C'est « eux » qui m'ont injecté cette saloperie. Ils ne vont tout de même pas me guérir si facilement ! Quoi qu'ils m'aient filé, cela évolue régulièrement, ce qui le rend si difficile à identifier… Du coup, je me retrouve sous leur coupe… Je ne sais pas qui se cache vraiment derrière Oz, mais il est machiavélique pour faire une telle chose ! Et sans traitement, c'est la mort pour moi… Il me le paieront !!!!!

Cathy : Je suis vraiment désolée.

Sally se calmant : Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute… Et puis, dans un certain sens, tu as encore moins de chance que moi. La chose de sûr, c'est que OZ nous manipule mais dans quel but… ?

Cathy : Je ne sais pas non plus… Tous ces combats semblent ne pas avoir de sens…

Sally : Parfaitement d'accord.

Cathy : Oh fait, ça va aller pour tout à l'heure ?

Sally : Hum ? Même si je ne suis pas au mieux de ma force, je devrais pouvoir me battre.

Cathy : Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ?

Sally : Ca ne servirait qu'à les gêner. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient rien faire et culpabiliserait, surtout Quatre. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais jamais du le savoir toi non plus !

Cathy avec un sourire : Que veux-tu, j'arrive toujours au mauvais moment

Devant encore plus pâle soudainement, la jeune fille posa une main sur son ventre. Sally se leva aussitôt avant de se souvenir visiblement de quelque chose.

Sally : On est déjà le 17 ? Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite !!!!

L'infirmière alla vers un meuble, ouvrit un placard et sélectionna un médicament, qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille. A Oz, aucun élève ne pouvait avoir de médicament, sauf pour de gros traitement, c'est pour ça que chaque fois, Catherine venait la voir. Elle remplit ensuite un verre d'eau qu'elle posa sur la table la plus proche et fouilla dans un autre placard. Une fois trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle le lança à sa malade qui l'attrapa sans problème.

Cathy : Merci.

Elle enleva l'emballage de la madeleine qu'elle venait de recevoir et la mangea en quelques gorgée puis avala son médicament sous l'œil attentif de Sally.

Cathy : Dis moi, tu es aller voir le style de combat de Duo ?

Sally : Bien sûr… J'ai flâner dans le dojo lors de leur derniers cours. Duo ne semble pas vraiment savoir se servir d'une rapière, c'est assez… Surprenant.

Cathy : Oui, je suis d'accord. Surtout que Trowa est très bon…

Sally : En tout cas, Heero tente de remédier à cela. Il semble qu'il lui donne des cours.

Cathy : Oh, oh ?

Sally : Si, si Ils sont vraiment mimi tous les 2.

Cathy s'étouffant : Quoi ?

Sally amusée : Je t'assure ! Heero est tellement… comment dire… aux petits soins avec Duo ! C'est très drôle de les voir. C'est un couple très bien assortit.

Cathy : En attendant, ça a fait un des ces bruits… Personne ne s'attendait visiblement à ça, surtout venant de Heero.

Sally : Oui J'imagine bien que ça puisse surprendre. Surtout qu'ils ne se cachent pas…

Cathy : Moi, ça m'inquiète un peu…

Sally malicieuse : Oh, tu ne devrais pas… ils ont plus de ressources qu'ils ne le laissent penser.

Elle avait l'air de savoir quelque chose mais n'en dit cependant pas plus, laissant planer le doute et intriguant son interlocutrice. Mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions car le médecin reprit de plus bel.

Sally : Je me demande si…

Cathy intéressée : Si ?

Sally : Si… Ils l'ont déjà fait… ?

Cathy surprise : Fait quoi ?

Sally : A ton avis

Le regard que porta le médecin sur sa patiente la fit rougir avant qu'elle ne manque de tomber par terre. Elle se rattrapa au bord d'un meuble.

Cathy : Sally !!!!!!!!! Tu n'es que ça a penser ????? Alors que tu vas te battre bientôt ???!!!!

Sally riant : Aller, c'est juste de la curiosité.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Duo : Nous y voici !!!!!

L'américain entra dans le grand dojo avec une très bonne humeur, sautillant presque comme un gai pinson. Ses compagnons le suivirent avec un peu plus de calme et tous remarquèrent aussitôt la présence de Treize, Zeck et Catherine.

Duo : Hey Cathy !!!!!!! Saluuuuut !!!!!

Le garçon leva la main pour l'agiter avec vivacité ce qui surprit Treize et son compère. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent de Heero et cie alors qu'on conversation, visiblement passionnante mais anodine commençait entre Duo et Catherine.

Treize : Il a manger quoi ce midi, du Lion ?

Le japonais se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Wufei faisait à son tour son entrée. Il semblait de très mauvaise humeur et il se contenta de décrocher un regard noir à Heero. Sally arriva la dernière mais pas en retard le moins du monde. Elle salua tout le monde et retira sa blouse blanche puis alla chercher son arme tranquillement.

Heero : Duo !

A l'entente de son prénom, l'américain stoppa sa conversation et regard autour de lui. Voyant son adversaire choisir son arme, il abandonna Catherine et trottina, oui, oui, trottina vers son amant. Il arriva à lui avec un grand sourire mais alors qu'il s'arrêtait à sa hauteur, Heero le gifla soudainement. Le bruit de la claque résonna dans toute la pièce, laissant tout le monde abasourdit. Il remit ça une seconde fois et à la troisième, Duo l'arrêta, attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne le touche. Il releva lentement la tête vers le japonais, révélant un regard profondément rouge.

Duo peu content : Ca va maintenant… je suis là.

Heero : Euh… Désolé. Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre… Sally est redoutable.

Duo : La prochaine fois, essaye un mot bien méchant…

La réflexion arracha un semblant de sourire à Heero alors que le pseudo Duo lui rendait sa miberté. Mais avant que Heero ne se recule, il passa vivement une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Puis, sans ce soucier de l'attitude totalement surprise et stoïque des autres, il alla se chercher un arme et revint vers son adversaire. Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire.

Sally : C'est pour porter bonheur ?

Duo : Exactement.

Zeck donna rapidement le signa du début de combat mais étonnamment, à l'inverse de son combat précédent, Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sally fut visiblement surprise.

Sally : Tu n'attaques pas ? _Pourtant, quand je suis aller voir ses entraînements, il attaquait à chaque fois…_

Duo : Ben non… Cela aurait été trop dangereux. Je fais comme toi, j'observe.

Le médecin fut déstabilisé, d'une part par le calme apparent du garçon mais aussi par ses yeux rouge. Au début, elle avait crut qu'ils avaient cette couleur à cause du soleil couchant, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Duo : Bon, on y va ?

Il leva son fleuret à l'horizontal. De son côté, Sally renforça sa position, sentant soudainement un danger planer sur elle. Avec une rapidité surprenant, s'est finalement elle qui attaqua Duo en premier. Leurs fleurets se heurtèrent avec grand fracas, émettant un son métallique qui résonna contre les murs. Duo, souriant, paraît toutes ses attaques sans le moindre mal mais il n'attaquait pas directement, à la surprise de tous. Les 2 adversaires se déplaçaient dans tout le cercle qui leur était attribué, tournant tout le temps.

Trowa : Qui va gagner à votre avis ?

Quatre : Sally très certainement. Elle attaque beaucoup et domine visiblement Duo. Il n'a même pas le temps de répliquer.

Heero calmement : Non…

Trowa et Quatre : Quoi ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Visiblement, il étudia le combat encore quelques seconde avant de répondre à ses amis.

Heero : Regardez le bien…

Ils fixèrent Duo, toujours souriant. Ce dernier semblait faire le moins de mouvements possible alors que Sally s'acharnait sur lui avec un force incroyable. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement du garçon.

Quatre : On dirait… Qu'il ne veut pas l'attaquer…

Heero : Ce n'est pas ça… Il la fatigue. De son côté, il fait aucun efforts puisqu'il pare simplement les coups. Sally commence déjà à manquer de souffle et à se rythme, elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Effectivement, la jeune femme avait déjà les joues en feu alors que Duo avait l'air aussi frais qu'au début du combat. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front du médecin, brouillant parfois sa vision.

Heero : Sally n'est pas de taille…

A ce moment précis, Duo afficha un sourire carnassier semblant vouloir dire « finit de jouer ». Il évita la lame du médecin en feintant sur la gauche puis plia les jambe et sauta au dessus d'elle afin de se retrouver juste derrière la jeune femme. Il glissa la lame le long de sa gorge, l'immobilisant finalement.

Duo : Fin du jeu…

Sally laissa tomber sa rapière tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient dans le dojo. Zeck s'avança vers eux, visiblement réjouit par ce superbe spectacle.

Zeck : Vainqueur, Duo Maxwell ! Il conserve l'enjeu du Duel jusqu'au prochain combat !

La bonne humeur du garçon retomba lorsqu'il croisa le regard rouge de Duo ; Il déglutit péniblement puis sortit de l'arène sans demander son reste. Duo abaissa son arme, permettant à Sally de plier les genoux et de reprendre enfin son souffle.

Duo : Ca va aller ?

Sally : O… Oui… Mer.. ci…

Duo : C'est dangereux de se battre lorsqu'on est malade…

Le médecin ouvrit grand les yeux.

Sally : Co… comment ?

Duo : Les yeux laiteux, le teint cireux... Un mal fou à récupérer votre respiration… Même si cela ne se voit pas beaucoup, c'est repérable. Une femme de votre âge, entraînée en plus, possèdent un meilleur souffle.

La révélation jeta un froid sur l'assemblée qui regarda Sally avec surprise. Seule Catherine n'en fit pas de même, se contentant de baisser le tête avec tristesse.

Sally : Ce… Ce n'est rien de bien grave…

Etrangement, le pseudo Duo la regarda comme s'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait pourtant, il n'insista pas.

Duo : Soignez-vous…

Et il quitta l'arène pour revenir vers Heero.

Heero : Joli combat.

Duo : Mais inégal… En pleine forme, elle doit être terrible…

Heero : Oui. Même moi j'ai du mal.

Duo : Si toi tu as du mal alors…

Quatre : Duo !

Duo : Hum… ?

Comme il porta un regard toujours rouge sur le blondinet, ce dernier eut un sourire d'excuse.

Quatre murmurant : Enfin… Shini… Euh… Tu vas pas t'endormir, hein ?

Shini : Bien sûr que si… ce corps n'est pas encore habitué à moi… Comme Duo me combat, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie…

Trowa s'assurant que personne ne les écoutait : dans se cas, dépêchons nous de rentrer.

Heero : Oui. Trowa, tu veux bien récupérer le puzzle ?

Le français hocha la tête et alors que Duo s'appuyait sur son amant, il allait chercher l'objet déposé sur son socle, sur une table bien plus loin. Il regagnèrent donc leur bâtiment. Quand Duo se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit et il avait mal partout. Il se leva et voulu se diriger vers la salle de bain quand des voix l'interrompirent. Elles provenaient de l'extérieur de la chambre et appartenait à Réléna et Heero.

Heero : Chutttt ! Réléna, tu pourrais fais un peu plus attention, Duo dors juste à côté. Il pourrait nous entendre et se réveiller !

Réléna : Mais mon amour, je m'en fiche ! Il ne saura même pas que je suis venue…

Heero : Arrêtes Réléna, on pourrait nous voir !

Réléna roucoulant : Et ça te gène ?

Heero : Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas qu'on nous vois ensemble comme ça ! C'est très gênant…

Le cœur de Duo manqua soudainement un battement alors qu'il sentait ses jambes trembler. Il s'appuya doucement contre le mur de peur de tomber par terre.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Voilà votre petit chap de la semaine… Pour ce qui est de celui de la semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il arrive dimanche… J'ai un grand repas de famille et je vas être assez occupé… Mais je verrais tout de même pour vous f aire au moins un petit chap.

Gros bisous


	21. Départ

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Duo a vaincu Sally mais visiblement, elle était malade. Une maladie bien étrange que Oz lui aurait insufflé. Quel est donc le vrai visage de cette école ? En attendant, Duo à d'autre préoccupations. Alors qu'il se réveille après son combat, il surprend une drôle de conversation entre Heero et Réléna.

Note : Salut les filles ! Je vous livre ce chap avec un peu de retard à cause d'une garde non prévue de ma chère et tendre petite nièce. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas Toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21 : Départ

Le dos appuyé contre le mur, Duo tentait de rester debout alors qu'il sentait une boule se nouer dans son estomac.

Heero : Je t'ais dis d'arrêter tout de suite, Réléna !

La voix de Heero avait enflée d'un volume et ne semblait pas particulièrement de bonne humeur. Il y eut un léger cri de la part de la jeune fille et la voix du japonais reprit de plus belle.

Heero : Ca suffit maintenant ! Cesse de me tourner autour une bonne fois pour tout !

Réléna : Mais Heero, mon chou, je…

Heero : Stop ! Je ne suis ni ton ange, ni ton amour, ni ton chou, ni quoi que se soit d'autre ! Je suis l'ange, le chou et l'amour de Duo !!!!! Point final ! Tu commences sérieusement à me courir sur le haricots alors arrêtes !

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa dans un silence totale et s'ouvrit sur Heero. Ce dernier remarqua aussitôt la présence de son amant juste à côté de la porte. Il la referma sans un regard pour la pauvre Réléna et fixa son compagnon.

Heero : On t'as réveillé…

Duo : C'est le vide dans le lit qui m'a réveillé. Pas le bruit.

Heero : Tu es bien pâle.

Duo avec un sourire : Ah.. euh… C'est rien… Rien du tout, ça va passer…

Heero suspicieux : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : Oui, oui. Je me suis simplement fais peur tout seul, rien de plus.

Les yeux du japonais s'ouvrirent légèrement alors que sa mâchoire semblait se démettre.

Heero : Ne me dis pas que… T'as tout de même pas crus que Réléna et moi on…

Duo miteusement : Ba… Au début, ça prêtait à confusion…

Avant que l'américain n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Heero se mit à rire ouvertement et de très bonne humeur. Duo bouda un instant puis Lui fit un sourire timide.

Heero se calmant : Moi… Avec cette… Cette chose ? C'est la meilleure de l'année !

Duo : Désolé.

Heero : C'est pas grave, au moins tu m'auras bien fais rire dès le matin.

Duo : C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit à une récompense alors… ?

Heero : Petit malin.

Le japonais le regarda un instant puis s'approcha de lui pour glisser ses bras dans le dos de son amant. Pour le moment, ils faisaient encore la même taille mais nulle doute que Duo le dépasserait un jour aussi en profita-t-il pour l'embrasser sans monter sur la pointe des pieds.

Duo : Je t'aimes tu sais…

Heero : Et moi donc.

Et il se passa presque 2 semaines comme ça durant lesquels le couple vécut en toute tranquillité. Mais le plus étonnant fut le nombreux malades qui touchèrent les différents dortoirs. Tout le monde du passer une visite médical, donnant un travail fou à Sally. Même les combats furent visiblement mit de côté. Cependant, un matin, alors que Heero et Duo finissaient de se préparer, on frappa à leur porte.

Duo : Tiens ? Il est pourtant assez tôt.

Allant ouvrir, il tomba sur la chevelure soyeuse de Quatre. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire. Derrière le garçon, de nombreuses personnes semblaient courir un peu dans tous les sens.

Quatre : Salut.

Duo : T'es bien matinal ce matin…

Quatre : Ben… Y'a un petit souci. Je suis venu vous prévenir puisque vous n'avez pas répondu à Treize tout à l'heure.

L'américain tenta de se rappeler de ce moment. Il lui revint rapidement en mémoire qu'effectivement, lorsqu'ils prenaient leur douche, quelqu'un avait peut être frapper. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait de Treize.

Quatre : C'est horrible, plusieurs élèves sont tomber gravement malade dans la nuit, encore plus que d'habitude. L'école pense qu'il y a un grave problème.

Heero : C'est maintenant qu'il le remarque ?

Quatre : L'école va être évacuée quelques jours, le temps de faire des analyses. On doit partir le plus vite possible.

Leur responsable, à savoir Treize, choisir exactement ce moment pour venir vers eux à grandes enjambées. Il devait œuvrer depuis très tôt ce matin car il semblait fatigué, sa feuille à la main.

Treize : Ah Duo, Heero. Il y a eut plus d'une quinzaine de malades dans la nuit. Le directeur à décréter l'état d'urgence.

Heero : Ah ?

Treize : Nous envoyons tous les élèves dans leur famille et les autres à l'hôtel.

Duo : On part quand ?

Treize : Vous devriez déjà être partit ! Duo, je suppose que tu rentres chez toi ?

Duo : Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Treize notant quelque chose sur sa feuille : Parfait. Heero et cie, vous irez bien entendu à l'hôtel. Quatre, on ne peut pas te renvoyer en Arabie…

Quatre : Je comprend bien.

Duo : Une minute… Ils pourraient peut être venir à la maison ? Il y a de la place.

Treize : Cela nous arrangerait plus mais il ne faudrait pas que cela dérange.

Duo : mais non, je suis sûr que maman voudra bien. Elle sera même ravie.

Treize : Tu es sûr ?

Duo : oui, aucun souci. Je vais tout de même téléphoner pour l'informer.

Treize : Très bien. Je vous prend vos billets. Ta mère sera bien sûr dédommagée.

Duo : Vous verrez ça avec elle…

Le blondinet nota à nouveau quelque chose sur sa feuille puis après un signe de tête disparut dans la pagaille naissante.

Quatre : C'est très gentil de nous proposer de venir chez toi.

Duo : Ce sera mieux que l'hôtel, non ?

Quatre : Oui. Je vais prévenir Trowa.

L'américain hocha la tête puis entra dans la chambre pour se mettre en quête de son téléphone portable. Il le trouva perdu dans le lit et composa le numéro de sa maison. Il n'eut guère à attendre qu'une voix fluette lui répondit.

_Hilde Maxwell, j'écoute._

Duo : Salut sœurette.

Il se planta devant son mur et regarda la photo de sa sœur dessus, celle qu'il avait eut lors de sa première convocation à son duel. A côté, celle de sa mère était également punaisé.

_Duo !!!! Comment ça va ?_

Bien, merci. Maman est-elle là ?

_Hum… Attends._

Il devina que sa sœur dévalait l'escaliers tout en appelant sa mère.

_Je te la passe. Bisous._

Kiss.

Le téléphone changea de main en quelques secondes.

_Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

Bonjour maman.

_Ah, pardon, bonjour mon chéri._

Maman, il y a un petit problème à l'école et on nous renvois pour quelques jours à la maison…

_Rien de grave, j'espère ?_

Ba… C'est à dire que… Il semblerait qu'il ait un problème médical. Beaucoup d'élèves tombent subitement malades.

_Mais toi, ça va ?_

Oui, oui. En fait, je voulais savoir si des amis à moi pouvaient venir.

_Des amis ? Mais… combien sont-ils ?_

Ben, trois…

_Hum… Je pense qu'on devrais pouvoir se débrouiller. Je ne vais pas vous laisser là bas tout de même._

Génial, je t'adore maman !

_Quand devez-vous arriver ?_

Dans la journée mais je ne sais pas encore quand.

_Ok… Je sui d'après midi aussi ne pourrais-je venir vous chercher._

Ca ira, on prendra un taxi, je connais encore mon adresse.

_Très bien. On se voit ce soir alors._

Oui. Ah ! Ne dis surtout rien à Hilde. Ce sera une surprise de taille !

_Je garde le secret dans ce cas. Bonne journée._

Merci.

C'est avec un grand sourire que le natté raccrocha. Il tomba sur un Heero bien pensif qui semblait inquiet.

Duo : Ca va pas ? t'es pas content de venir chez moi ? Comme ça, tu rencontreras enfin Hilde.

Heero : Oui mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée.

Duo perplexe : Pourquoi ?

Heero : Ben… Tu sais… Y'a nous…

Duo : Et ?

Heero : Ca ne va pas gêner ?

Duo souriant : Mais non voyons ! Elles sont parfaitement au courant !

Heero : Tu leur à dis pour nous ?

Duo : Non… Pas encore mais elles me connaissent… par contre, je te préviens, il ne va pas te lâcher quand elle découvrira le poteau rose.

Heero : Ah bon ?

Duo amusé : Tu vois comment elle est au téléphone alors imagine en vrai…

Heero : Vu comme ça…

Bien plus tard, en fin d'après midi :

Duo attrapa la cafetière qui avait finit de cracher son liquide noirâtre et en servit à Trowa. Il allait faire de même avec Quatre quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que des voix retentirent. Une féminine facilement repérable et identifiable et celle d'un garçon. Même Duo ne la situa pas, il fronça les sourcils et fit signe à ses compagnons de garder le silence.

Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Ca, c'était Hilde sans aucun doute.

Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Mais non voyons ! Aller, entre. Tiens, c'est quoi ces valises ?

Effectivement il y avait 4 valises déposées dans le salon. Duo eut un sourire et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir arrière, il fit le tour de la salle de bain et arriva à l'autre entrée du salon. Pendant ce temps, Hilde s'était avancer jusqu'à voir le bar et par conséquent, les 3 garçons assis dans la cuisine. Elle les regarda avec de grands yeux et allait ajouter quelque chose quand une voix l'interrompit.

Alors c'est toi Tristan ?

Duo venait d'entrée dans le salon et regardait le jeune garçon, de l'âge de sa sœur. Il n'avait apprit que quelques jours avant qu'en réalité, Hilde sortait avec quelqu'un mais qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prit en compte le fait qu'il puisse revenir sir vite.

Hilde heureuse : Duo !!!!!!!!

La jeune fille sauta littéralement au cou de son frère qui manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il la serra fortement à son tour.

Hilde : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Duo : Petites vacances non prévues. Viens, je vais te présenter.

Hilde : Vien aussi, Tristan. Il ne va pas te manger.

Duo : Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr… Les gars, voici Hilde et visiblement, Tristan.

Trowa : salut t'es plus belle en nature qu'en vrai.

Quatre : Salut Hilde. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Heero : B'jour.

… A Suivre…

Lou : Héhéhé, voilà qui promet… Quelques vacances en perspective mais avec Hilde Ouhouhouh, je me demande si je dois les plaindre…


	22. Un Moment de Came

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Attention, grande nouvelle ! Suite à une sorte d'empoisonnement, tt le monde doit quitter Oz. Et Duo n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'accueillir ses amis chez lui… Et cela signifie rencontrer Hilde !

Note : Bonjour tt le monde ! En raison du caractère férié de lundi, je vous mets ce chap mardi. Mais je reprend tt de même mon rythme d'environs un chap par semaine, mes représentations étant finies ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 22 : Moment de calme.

La sœur de Duo posa tour à tour ses prunelles sur les personnes qui prenaient tranquillement leur café dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'elle le eut détaillé de la tête aux pieds, elle leur adressa le plus franc et chaleureux sourire qu'il soit.

Hilde : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance en vrai !

Elle tourna son regard sur Quatre et eut une mine franchement réjouie.

Hilde : Tu dois être Quatre ! Duo m'avais dit que tu avais les cheveux blonds comme les blés

Quatre : C'est bien moi. Je suis également enchanté de te rencontrer.

Hilde : Merci…

Elle jeta ensuite un regard aux 2 dernier, semblant hésiter puis se lança à l'eau, risquant de se tromper.

Hilde : Et… A côté de Quatre ça doit être… Hum… Trowa… ?

Trowa : Bien vu…

Hilde : Donc… Tu es le fameux Heero !

Elle s'approcha du colocataire de son frère afin de l'étudier encore plus sérieusement, ce qui le mise quelque peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, elle lui fit un sourire puis s'apprêta à présenter son invité à elle.

Hilde : Et bien, je vous présente Tris… Duo !!

L'américain qui était resté parfaitement silencieux tournait minutieusement autour du garçon, l'inspectant sous toutes ses coutures, à son grand dam. Il cessa sa ronde en entendant le ton faussement colérique de sa jeune sœur.

Duo innocemment : Quoi ?

Hilde : Ne commence pas s'il te plaît !

Duo : Commencer quoi ? Je ne fais rien…

Ilde : Si ! Tu fais peur à Tristan à l'épier avec autant d'insistance !

Duo maugréant : Je ne fais que mon travail de grand frère…

Il se planta bien en face du garçon et le fixa avec intensité, le faisant frissonner.

Duo : Je te préviens, si u fais du mal à ma sœur, t'auras affaire à moi… !

Hilde poussa un profond soupir alors que Quatre affichait un sourire d'excuse et d'amusement mêlés et que Trowa ne réagissait pas. Heero pour sa part se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'impuissance.

Tristan : Euh… Je… Je n'en ais pas l'intention, tu sais… Hilde m'a suffisamment parlé de toi. J'ai pas envie de la blesser et encore moi de me retrouver avec un enragé à mes trousses…

La réponse du plaire à Duo car il se passa d'un sourire franc et cessa de lancer un regard noir au garçon.

Duo : Parfait ! Mais je te garde à l'œil, même si je suis éloigné de Hilde !

Hilde lassée : Duo s'il te plait…

Tristan : Pas de souci…

Etrangement, le compagnon de Hilde adressa un clin d'œil à Duo semblant vouloir dire « J'ai compris et je veillerais sur elle… », puis il se tourna vers Hilde.

Tristan : Bon, je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain…

Hilde : Ah… D'accord.

La petite demoiselle s'approcha de son ami et grimpa sur les pointes de ses pieds pour déposer sur ses lèvres un rapide baiser.

Hilde : Désolée, Duo m'avait caché son retour.

Tristan souriant : C'est pas grave… Je connais la sortie, te dérange pas.

Il fit un petit signe de la main à tout se petit monde et après un dernier regard pour Hilde, se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Sachant parfaitement que Duo lui lançait un faux regard courroucé à cause du baiser. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il se prit une tape de la part de sa sœur.

Duo : Aieuh !

Hilde : Ca t'apprendra ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La jeune fille s'adressait aussi bien à son frère qu'à ses amis. Elle s'installa sur la chaise de libre à côté de Heero, très certainement ex place de Duo.

Duo : Petit prob à l'école… Hilde c'est ma place là !

Hilde : Ah ? ba, c'est bien pour moi ça… T'avais pas mis ton nom dessus à ce que je sache !

Duo : Vas te mettre ailleurs ! Aller, poussa toi de là !

Il s'était rapproché et tentait d'obliger la jeune fille à se lever. Mais rien n'y fit, elle demeura camper sur la chaise, l'air bien contente.

Hilde malicieuse : Et pourquoi tu veux absolument que je bouge ? C'est pas la mort…

Duo : Si, justement !

Hilde surprise : Ah ? Et pourquoi…

Il y eut un petit silence avant que la sœur du natté n'ouvre grand ses yeux.

Hilde : Oh !

Duo sur le qui vive : Quoi « oh » ?!

Hilde : Tu m'as encore fais des cachotteries !!

Duo : Mais… Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé en me cachant que tu sortais avec quelqu'un et cela bien avant mon départ !!

Hilde se tournant vers Heero : Héhéhé… Alors t'es mon beau frère ?

Le japonais resta sans voix et jeta des regards perdus à Trowa et Quatre. Le petit arabe, plus habitué au naturel de Hilde haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire.

Duo : Hilde !! Par pitié, ne lui dis pas de telle chose, il va prendre peur !!

Trowa : C'est sûr qu'il va avoir du mal… Heero n'est pas très habitué à tant de sincérité et de naïveté.

Heero se reprenant : Mais non, enfin ! Je… Je suis juste… un peu surpris.

Hilde : Ah, désolée ! Mais dans un sens, ce n'est que la vérité aussi…

Duo : Oui, ben, c'est pas la peine de la dire si directement… Et rends moi ma place !!

Hilde : Certainement pas ! Rien que pour t'embêter, je reste là et j'accapare Heero ! C'est mon beau frère !

Duo : Et c'est mon petit copain !! Vire de la sale mioche !

Hilde : Toi-même ! T'as cas me reprendre la place !!

Ainsi donc, un combat acharné commença devant les 3 invité qui paraissaient tout de même surpris. La sœur de Duo, même si elle les connaissait par Duo, les avait totalement intégré dans le cercle, comme s'ils avaient toujours connus la maison. Au bout d'un moment, Heero, qui avait du assimiler enfin l'attitude de la jeune fille, attrapa Duo par la taille et l'obligea à s'assoire sur ses genoux à la grande surprise de tous et au méga contentement de Hilde.

Heero : Voilà, comme ça, pas de jaloux.

Duo : Hee-chan !!

Le garçon apprécia et se calla d'autant plus contre son amant. Le téléphone sonna juste à se moment là, obligeant Hilde à les abandonner une seconde.

Quatre : Elle comprend vite…

Duo : Oui… Ca a toujours été comme ça. Ne pensez pas qu'elle ne verra rien en ce qui vous concerne…

Trowa : A ce point ?

Duo : Oh que oui ! Hilde est très perspicace et ne lâche jamais le morceau.

Il y eut un petit cri puis Hilde déboucha rapidement dans la cuisine.

Hilde : Vous restez un petit bout de temps tout de même ?

Duo : Mais oui. Tu vas devoir me supporter une semaine au moins !

Hilde : Parfait ! Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure ! Je dois y aller !

Duo : Hein ? Mais tu viens d'arriver !

Hilde : Changement de programme. Mon cours de gym vient d'être avancé d'une heure, je file !

Elle monta les escalier à une vitesse folle puis redescendit presque aussitôt avec un sac de sport pendu à l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta près de son frère, toujours dans les bras de Heero, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hilde : Chui contente que tu sois là ! A toute à l'heure !

Elle fit un signe de la main au reste du groupe et partit en courant lors que duo poussait un soupir.

Duo : Pffff… Vous allez réussir à la supporter ?

Heero : Y'a pas à dire, vous, vous ressemblez.

Quatre : Moi je la trouve charmante !

Trowa : Très… Vivante.

Duo : Ah oui mais surtout n'hésitez pas à lui dire si elle dépasse les bornes… Hilde ne se rend pas forcément compte, elle est très naïve. Bien ! Et si je vous montrais les chambres !!

Trowa : Bon idée.

Duo : Pour faire simple, Quatre et Trowa, vous serez dans la chambre d'ami… Heero, tu dormiras dans ma chambre. J'ai un lit en plus.

Heero : Tu es sûr que ça ne gênera pas ?

Duo : Mais non… Et puis, ça change pas de l'internat. Allez, venez.

Il leur fit un petit sourire puis quitta, avec une pointe de regret tout de même, les genoux de son amant.

Bien plus tard, lorsque la nuit reprend son domaine : 

: C'est moi, je suis rentrée !!

La femme d'âge mûr entra et déposa son manteau. Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dabs le noir et un silence de mort y régnait. Cependant un cri le brisa, faisant sursauter la nouvelle entrée alors que des exclamations joyeuses poursuivaient. La femme traversa le salon et la cuisine afin de s'engager dans les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce d'où provenaient la lumière et les éclats de voix. S'accoudant à la porte entre ouverte, elle regarda la pièce. Duo était assit dans les bras d'un jeune garçon aux yeux cobalts alors que Hilde se tenait en face. A sa droite se trouvait un garçon aux yeux verts et à sa gauche un blondinet à la peau pâle.

Hilde : C'est pas du jeu Heero !

Heero : J'ai répondu a ta question…

Hilde : Mais en la contournant ! C'est pas drôle !

Duo : Si justement. Tu aurais vu ta tête quand il t'a répondu ! Tordant de rire !

Hilde : Mais…

Heero : J'ai répondu. Tu as donc un gage.

Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et l'intruse ne voulu par intervenir. Malheureusement, Quatre l'aperçut finalement.

Quatre : Euh… Bonsoir…

D'un même mouvement, toutes les têtes convergèrent vers la porte.

Duo : Oh ! Bonsoir, m'mam !

Mère : Bonsoir tout le monde.

Le natté s'extirpa des bras de son amant et alla embrasser sa mère.

Mère : Bonsoir mon ange. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué depuis un mois.

Hilde : Et demi, un mois et demi !

Duo : Toi aussi… Hum… Je te présente mes amis. Voici Heero, Quatre et Trowa. Et Hilde, mais celle là tu la connais. Les amis, je vous présente ma mère, Yoko.

Yoko : Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Depuis le temps que Hilde me parle de vous…

Les 3 invités la saluèrent puis Quatre courba légèrement la tête.

Quatre : Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant de nous accueillir chez vous, Madame.

Yoko : Allons ! Pas de madame ni de vous ! Appelez moi Yoko tout court.

Trowa : Avec plaisir…

Yoko : Bien, dites-moi, avez-vous mangé ?

Hilde : Non, Duo les laisses mourir de faim

Duo : Hey ! C'est même pas vrai.

Yoko : Et qui je crois dans tous ça ?

Heero : Duo. C'est Hilde qui a proposé le jeu…

Hilde : Hee… Heero !!

Duo : Nananananèreuh !

Yoko : Nous allons donc remédier à cela. Venez, on va grignoter.

… A suivre…

Lou : Bon, voilà un petit chap qui ne fait pas avancer grandement l'histoire mais un peu de calme, ça fait du bien… En attendant, je prépare le chap d'après, fo que je modif tous es brouillions sinon vous aller pas avoir d'action pendant 20 chap !! Sur ce, je vous laisse. Gros bisous à toutes !


	23. Manigances

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Titre : Des capes et d'Epée

Auteur : Lou999

Série : Gundam Wing

Série trame : Uténa

Couple : Comme d'hab.

Histoire : Duo va finir ses études dans la fabuleuse école de Oz, mais cette école semble cacher bien des secrets. Il va devoir combattre afin de percer ces mystères.

Résumé : Une fois chez Duo, tout le monde, découvre Hilde et leur mère, Yoko. Tout semble se passer pour le mieux et une semaine de calme s'avance vers eux.

Note : Allez jeter un coup l'œil de ma part (Sélès) par là : . (Petit site qui deviendra grand et fort !) C'est très important allez-y s'vous plais !

Note : Ce chapitre sera très court car j'ai du mal en ce moment avec cette fic… Je la réorganise de façon à ce qu'elle soit beaucoup moins longue que prévu. Je pense que pendant quelques chap, le temps qu'ils sont chez Duo, vous aurez des petits chap, histoire de vous conter quelque anecdotes de leur séjour chez Dudule. Ou alors, je vous passe toutes les petit + et garde seulement le grand point Je verrais… (mais ca veut dire pas de câlin en perspective…)

Chapitre 23 : Manigances

Malgré leur réveil quelque peu mouvementé, puisque Hilde était venu les prendre en photo avant de partir au lycée, Heero et Duo était d'excellente humeur. Il était à présent 12 h 10 et le petit groupe était sortit, sous la coupe du natté. Ils se rendaient dans le lycée du garçon pour aller chercher sa jeune sœur. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ailleurs, leur destin se jouait, surtout un en particulier…

Alors ?

Il y eut un petit bruissement dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Nous sommes maintenant sur que c'est lui. Même si nous avons eut beaucoup de mal à remonter jusqu'à nous, il n'y a plus de doute. Ses capacités sembles puissantes.

Vraiment… Mais voilà qui est une très bonne nouvelle. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux soit le bon.

Oui. Depuis le temps que nous le cherchons…

Sa force au combat ne laisse aucun doute. Il a tout de même battu Wufei ainsi que Sally et Trowa.

Qui plus est… Il y a cet étrange phénomène. D'après nos différentes caméras, à chaque combat ou problème, ses yeux changent de couleur. Et son comportement semble différents également. Notre espion n'a rien remarquer là dessus…

Les 4 personnes qui parlaient paraissaient se connaître très bien, mais aucun visage n'était visible et ils ne cherchaient pas à se voir à tout prix.

Cependant, j'ai entendu dire qu'il s'était lié avec les G ?

Oui, c'est exact. Il est dans la chambre de G1 et connaît G3 et G4. Ses relations avec G5 sont plutôt houleuses…

C'est justement ce qu'il faut. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons volontairement mit à l'écart G5 pour le monter contre les autres G ? Pour le moment notre plan fonctionne mais il ne faudrait pas que ça change… Les G sont puissants, chacun ayant son pouvoir… Mais ils n'ont pas encore été soumis au dressage. Maintenant que G2 est revenu, il va falloir se montrer prudent, surtout q'il s'entend bien avec les autres.

Et si on les séparaient ?

Non… Ce serait risqué. G1, G3 et G4 ont toujours été ensemble, cela éveillerait leurs soupçons… Et il est trop tard pour G2… On doit continuer à monter G5 contre eux.

Je suis d'accord.

Et pour ce qui concerne les combats ? G2 les à tous gagner pour le moment, malgré leurs forces équivalentes… Les G sont normalement de même force.

Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Peut être avons-nous mal calculer quelque chose…

Ou cela est du au problème de ses yeux…

Peut-être. En attendant, il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne garde pas le puzzle trop longtemps.

De ce côté, j'ai une idée…

Parfait, ceci est réglé. Et pour l'autre problème… ?

Il hésita sur le dernier mot.

Et bien… la visite médicale que tous les élèves ont dus passer avant leur départ montre que plus de 90 des élèves n'a rien pour 7 d'empoissonner et 3 de réussite.

C'est très faible. Le produit n'est donc pas encore viable.

Et les G ? Quels sont leurs résultats ?

Et bien… Visiblement, G1, G3 et G5 sont bons. G2 et G4 n'ont aucun signe d'améliorations. Mais cela reste aléatoire avec leur physionomie, on va devoir procédé régulièrement à des analyses. Avec leur génome, tout peut changer du jour au lendemain.

La mère adoptive de Duo est médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne risque pas de poser problème ?

Duo n'a jamais été gravement malade et aucune analyse profonde ne lui a été faite… De toute manière il s'agit d'une modification moléculaire, elle ne trouvera rien en faisant de simples analyses. Il faudrait qu'elle se penche sur son ADN…

Bien… On la garde tout de même à l'œil. On va arrêter le traitement des élèves sous risques d'attirer trop l'attention avec tout ces empoisonnements. Je veux que notre mouchard continu ses recherche sur Duo et ce qui l'entoure, on ne sait pas ce qui résulte du problème d'avant sa naissance. De l'autre côté, nous allons préparer le prochain combat. Prévenez Treize qu'il les mette au courant rapidement. Nettoyez les chambres pour donner les change à une histoire d'empoisonnement. Profitez-en pour retirer les caméras des chambre de G1 et G3. Ils les ont visiblement parfaitement découverte. Remettez les dans le couloir face à leur chambre… On saura au moins qui va et viens…

Ils soupçonnent quelque chose à votre avis ?

Peut-être. Mais ce ne sont là que des suppositions. A mon avis, Heero n'est pas inconnu aux vols de données dans notre matrice. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire et de leur côté, ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'échapper… On les surveilles et puis s'est tout.

Mais en ce moment ils…

Pas de souci. Lors de leur visite, les médecins ont eut ordre de leur injecter un traceur. Nous savons parfaitement où ils sont, y comprit les G… Et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose là bas, surtout en une semaine.

C'est pour ça que Sally a été remplacée lors des visites…

Oui. Je me méfie d'elle. C'est une adulte et son cas est différent… Nous la faisons chanter ce qui veut dire qu'elle sait qu'Oz n'est pas une simple école, même si elle ignore la vérité.

Je suis d'accord. Mais de toute façon, sans nous, elle est condamnée.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la garder à l'œil. Vous avez parler des caméras chez les G, mais je me demande si elle sait pour celle de sa chambre.

Si c'est le cas, au contraire des G, elle ne nous l'a pas montré.

Dans ce cas, pas de problème. Elle ne s'en ait certainement pas aperçut tout simplement. Concentrons nous sur G2…

Tous furent visiblement d'accord et la réunion se termina ainsi.


End file.
